Un nuevo comienzo
by mikami caza
Summary: despues del festival todos retornan a sus vidas, pero viene un personaje nuevo ha alegrales la vida. Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo: Alguien ha llegado

Un día normal en Fuka o al menos eso creen jejejejeje

Una chica camina tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela su pelo, azulado baila a su paso, con calma entra al salón de clase, se escucha la voz del profesor.

-Kuga llega tarde de nuevo, si sigue así no me quedara otra que reportarle-

Una risa sínica se muestra en su rostro – debería agradecer que ahora venga a clases sensei-

-pero que dices, mejor toma asiento-

Con un toque de arrogancia pero sin perder sus movimientos finos toma su lugar en clase sólo para pasar el rato mirando por la ventana. –_Sólo pierdo mi tiempo_-

Al terminar las clase,

-Natsuki, Natsuki espera por favor-

-que pasa Mai-

-hace rato que te busco, dime hoy comerás en casa-

-no, creo que llegare tarde-

Una risa picara sale de Mai y empieza a golpear con el codo en las costillas de Natsuki, - je je iras a ver a Shizuru verdad-

La cara de Natsuki se sonroja – urusai, eso a ti no te importa-

-pero ha que he acertado, sino no te pondrías así, jejejeje.

-ya déjame en paz-

-no te culpo, Shizuru ya está en la universidad, así que debe de estar muy ocupada, por lo tanto no puedes verla todos los días.-

Un pequeño suspiro sale de la chica de ojos verdes

-pero hoy la veras así que fuera tristezas-

-si tienes razón-

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, se ve una chica caminando, con teléfono en mano y un paso muy decidido.

-si acabo de llegar a Tokio podrías pasar por mi no conozco la ciudad-

La voz al teléfono – te dije que llegaras directamente al aeropuerto de fuka-

-pero es que quería verlas antes a ustedes, además necesito mis escuderos en esta misión de salvar a la princesa, jajajajajaja-

Las personas voltean a ver.

-mira mamá se ríe sola-

-no hagas caso y no te acerques, esos locos son muy peligrosos-

-oiga no estoy loca, bueno quizás un poco, -

Voz al teléfono – ya estas armando alboroto-

-lo siento y bien pasas por mi-

-si voy para allá-

En la universidad de Fuka

Ya están las calificaciones públicas, rápido Fujino.

- Suzushiro san, tu siempre tan animaba con las calificaciones, pero al final siempre terminas…..-

-AAAAAAAAA NO PUEDE SER, como es posible-

-así-

Resultado Shizuru Fujino primer puesto, Haruka Suzushiro segundo puesto.

-pero si estudie y estudie y estudie, en cambio tu estuviste dormida toda la noche.

Nota: en los dormitorios de la universidad Shizuru y Haruka son compañeras.

-ara ara Suzushiro san, eso no es verdad-

-como que no es verdad-

-antes de irme a dormir mire la fotografía de mi mayor inspiración-

-¿tu mayor inspiración?-

-si mi Natsuki, estaba tan emocionada por la cena de hoy en la noche, que no me pude concentrar en los exámenes y no rendí todo mi potencial –

-yo te odio tanto-

-bueno adiós, me preparare para esta noche-

En los dormitorios de Fuka

-Bueno me voy-

-no te molestes en avisar, si no regresas esta noche ya sabemos las razones, jejejejeje-

-urusai-

Una pequeña Mikoto pregunta, -¿Cuáles son las razones Mai?

-a bueno … te lo diré cuando crezcas-

La pequeña Mikoto solo hace un puchero

-vamos a comer-

-si ramen ramen-

En el estacionamiento de Fuka, Natsuki esta poniéndose el casco para salir en su moto

-esa Mai siempre diciendo esas cosas ya tengo suficiente con Shizuru-

Enciende las luces de la moto, cuando una figura extraña se presenta ante ella.

Una chica de cabello oscuro y largo que baila con el viento de la noche, ojos azules como dos lagos, una figura esbelta que podría de cabeza a cualquier hombre.

-Hola Natsuki, no me has extrañado-

A Natsuki se le va el aliento

-¡Tellus!-

Fin el primer capitulo

Este es mi primer Fic asi que sean amables, pero bueno se aceptan criticas y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tellus eres una….

Una hermosa castaña espera impaciente en un restaurante, cuando su teléfono suena, inmediatamente sabe quien es.

-Natsuki, te estoy esperando, aun tardaras mucho-

-Shizuro gomene no voy a poder llegar, surgió algo y de verdad gomen-

Una voz sumamente triste y temblorosa sale de la castaña –entonces cuando nos podremos ver-

-voy a estar un poco ocupada, por un rato lo siento-

-entiendo-

Una voz más se escucha en el teléfono, lejos pero clara a la vez.

-Hey Natsuki date prisa, creo que este restaurante, es el ideal además ya tengo hambre-

-Natsuki con quien estas-

-he no con nadie de importancia, nos vemos- termina la llamada

Una afligida y muy celosa chica que da en el restaurante, un mesero se acerca –señorita va a ordenar-

-no me retiro la cuenta por favor-

-si en un momento-

-que le pasa a Natsuki nunca había cancelado, y esa voz era una chica, pero no era de alguien que conozca, tengo que llegar al fondo de esto,- se levanta de golpe – mañana me tomare el día, para hacer una pequeña visita.- una sonrisa se da en sus labios- no tolerare ninguna rival.-

Un nuevo día a llegado,

-a lo siento creo que las incomode.-

-No hay problema, aunque me sorprendió mucho, que Natsuki tenga otras amigas aparte de nosotras-

-oye Mai no es necesario decir eso-

-pero Natsuki eres como un lobo solitaria, apenas si te relacionas con la gente-

-tengo hambre Mai-

-solo espera un poco Mikoto-

Mai y Mikoto van en dirección a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno

-es bueno ver que tengas buenas amigas-

-si, ayer realmente me sorprendiste-

Flash back

-¡Tellus!-

-hola tiempo sin vernos-

-que haces aquí en Japón-

-de paseo de paseo-

-te escapaste, no es verdad-

-no claro que no, bueno no se puede decir que es un escape, o eso creo, ¿hey Natsuki cuento como escape, salirse por la ventana, tomar algo de dinero comprar un boleto de avión y ya en el aeropuerto avisar que vine?.-

-CLARO QUE CUENTA COMO ESCAPE-

-A entonces si me escape-

-serás, solo traes más problemas-

-por ciento tengo hambre porque no vamos a comer algo-

-no tengo un compromiso, así que vete a casa-

Lagrimas en sus ojos en tono de suplica de cachorro –me vas a dejar aquí solo en la oscuridad, sin conocer a nadie y muerta de hambre, si voy yo sola me perderé, además..-

Natsuki está a punto de explotar – además que….-

-además……. No tengo dinero, me lo gaste todo en el transporte-

-QUE DEMONIOS DICES, SI ERES SUMAMENTE RICA, Y TIENES UNA CASA DE CAMPO AQUÍ-

-si pero no tengo las llaves, además esta demasiado grande me sentiría muy sola-

-ERES UNA PEQUEÑA-

-de todos modos deberías estar agradecida de que piense en ti, ya que vine a visitarte desde taaaaaan lejos, lo menos que podrías hacer es llevarme a comer no, y por otro lado el festiva de las hime se aproxima por eso vine a protegerte-

-a sabes el festival ya paso-

-que en serio no puede ser, pero no me comentaron nada-

-siempre igual de distraída, ¡oye espera un momento! ¿Como sabes tu del festival de las hime?

-tu mamá me lo dijo hace tiempo, antes de cambiar de empleo-

-mi mamá, que más te dijo-

Jejejejeje –te lo diré si me llevas a comer-

-tu pequeña, muy bien lo hare-

-que bien eso es lo que esperaba de mi pequeña monita-

-no me digas así, "_bueno es mejor acceder, pero si la llevo con Shizuru, será como activar una bomba nuclear, no mejor no, tendré que cancelar con Shizuru",-_lagrimas corren por sus ojos.

Ya en el restaurante

-bien ya te llenaste el estomago, ahora habla-

-aaaa tengo mucho sueño, llévame a tu casa-

-Claro que no, además no vivo sola, comparto dormitorio con dos chicas-

-con dos chicas, vaya mi monita es insaciable espera una pero con dos, guau eres impresionante,-

La cara de Natsuki se torno totalmente roja –urusai-

-pero si no mal recuerdo tienes un departamento, no es verdad-

-bueno eso,-

-que paso con el-

-se destruyo en el festival-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, pero si me costo una fortuna-

-¿te costo?

-dijo que era muy costoso-

-aun así estoy mejor en los dormitorios de Fuka-

-y quien no con dos compañeras, y dime son guapas-

-pues si, lo son, espera un momento que demonios estas pensando-

-no nada, jijijijiji-

-aun no puedo creer que mi madre te confiara algo a ti y no a mi-

-es porque soy mayor-

-solo por un año-

-entonces soy más madura-

-de madura no tienes nada, bueno dime, que más te dijo mi mamá-

-ya te dije que me lleves a tu casa-

-ya te dije que no-

Y yo dijo que si-

Que no- que si-que no- y estuvieron así como una hora y al final

-Mai , Mikoto, les presento a Tellus, Tellus ellas son Mai y Mikoto,-

-encantada-

-encantadas-

-se quedara esta noche con nosotros-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

Fin del Flash back

_-Y así termine con ella en mi casa que mala suerte tengo-_

-a realmente estaba agotada con el viaje-

-bueno ya descansaste, porque no te vas-

-que no quieres saber sobre lo que me dijo tu mamá-

-claro que quiero, pero cada vez que te pregunto dices otras cosas-

-yo hago eso-

-si lo haces, si me lo vas a decir dilo de una vez-

-oye que grandes pechos tiene Mai, sin duda calentaría muy bien mis noches-

Natsuki se sonroja ante tal comentario –que demonios esta diciendo, no te acerques a Mai-

-porque sales con ella-

Este comentario subió aun más el tono carmesí de Natsuki

-urusai, por supuesto que no-

-a entonces estas celosa, vaya Natsuki pensé que habías dejado nuestra historia en el pasado, pero después de todo, no es así, aun recuerdo nuestra promesa-

Este comentario definitivamente la llevo a un nuevo punto de sonrojo –urusai, urusai, urusai-

Mai entra en la habitación –de que hablan-

-de lo divertido que seria llevarte a la cam………- Natsuki cubre la boca de tellus antes de que pueda terminar la frase-

-no hagas caso Mai-

-bueno será mejor desayunar e irnos a la escuela Natsuki-

-claro- aun cubriendo la boca de Tellus

En un leve susurro-no se te ocurra decir nada de eso a nadie entiende-

Tellus solo afirma con la cabeza, pero en el momento que la suelta en una forma rápida y bastante fuerte Tellus dice-

-MAI TE ACOSTARIAS CON MIGO-

Las caras de Natsuki y Mai quedan totalmente perplejas ante esta repentina declaración

-etto-

Una pequeña interrumpe

-no Mai siempre se acuesta con migo y no dejare que nadie más lo haga-

-a ya veo, bueno el intento se hizo-

-TE VOY A MATAR -

Natsuki se arroja hace Tellus propiciando un tremendo golpe en la cabeza para pasar a llaves de lucha y unos golpes nunca antes vistos en la historia-

-era broma, era broma , sálvenmeeeeeeeeeeee-

-Mikoto es mejor irnos-

-Si-

FIN DE CAPITULO

Hola espero les guste je je bueno,se aceptan criticas y sugerencias espero perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Por cierto imagínense lo que pasara cuando se encuentre Shizuru y Tellus, creo que Natsuki llegara a un nuevo punto de carmín.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Vaya encuentro

En la escuela

-Señorita Kuga otra vez tarde, se puede saber cuando va a cambiar su conducta-

-si sensei-

-que hoy no va a dar unos de sus comentarios sarcásticos-

-estoy demasiado cansada, para algo, si no le importa voy a tomar una siesta en su clase-

-pero que dice, vaya a su asiento ahora mismo-

-si, si-

En los dormitorios de Fuka.

-estoy aburrida, falta mucho para que llegue Natsuki, creo que iré a verla a la escuela, - una gran escusa para ver chicas en uniforme-.

Caminado por los jardines de fuka, -vaya esta escuela es muy bella, es una lastima que no puede estudiar aquí-

Estaba tan distraída admirando los jardines, que no vio a la chica que pasaba a su lado una hermosa castaña, de ojos carmín. Sin embargo un extraño aroma le llamo la atención.

-oye el perfume que llevas-

-si –

Al mirarla definitivamente la reconoció

-¿tu eres Shizuru Fujino?-

-a si, no sabia que era tan popular en la escuela aun-

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Natsuki Kuga?-

-que una extraña me haga esa pregunta, me indica que tienes cierto interés en Natsuki, pero más me intriga como me reconoces-

-Fue fácil estoy enterada de todo la vida de Natsuki, eso incluye tu amor no correspondido- una leve risa se formo en el rostro de Tellus

Sin duda el comentario fue muy doloroso para Shizuru.

-¿quien eres tú?-

-pues yo, realmente quieres saberlo-

-si –

-soy quien paso la noche con Natsuki-

Cuando Shizuru iba a responder ante tal comentario alguien las interrumpió

-Shizuru, Tellus, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-A Natsuki al fin te veo que cruel eres al dejarme sola en la mañana, después de esa noche tan apasionada-

La cara de Natsuki se sonrojo, aun más porque Shizuru la miraba fijamente

-urusai, eso no es verdad se quedo en los dormitorios sólo porque no tenia a donde ir, pero estaba también Mai y Mikoto-

-no tienes porque explicarme nada Natsuki- un corte ligero y simple

-Shizuru-

-a bueno a mi no me gustan los cuartetos, aunque lo de anoche fue muy divertido, si a Shizuru le interesa podría acompañarnos esta noche-

-cierra la boca de una vez por todas-

-solo dijo lo que pienso, además, Shizuru- se acerca cautelosamente y toma a Shizuru por la cintura-es sumamente hermosa, seria feliz con una chica como ella- esto dejo congelada a Shizuru sin saber que hacer usualmente era ella la que daba este tipo de comentarios no la que los recibía

En ese preciso momento una mano como un martillo golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Tellus, fue tan fuerte que dejo inconciente a la pobre chica

Natsuki tomo de la mano a Shizuru y se la llevo de aquel lugar

-Natsuki esta bien que la dejes así-

-no me preocupa-

Sin duda este comentario calmo el corazón de Shizuru, que antes había sido herido por el comentario de Tellus.

En un café cercano

-no dirás nada-

-no me conformo con contemplar el hermoso rostro de Natsuki-

-Shizuru-

Sin duba las miradas de Shizuru provocaban un remolino en Natsuki.

-ella es una amiga de mi infancia-

-no te estoy preguntado nada, no tienes que contarme-

-pero quiero contártelo, ella es alguien importante para mi, a pesar de todo, por eso quiero que los sepas-

Este ultimo comentario sin duba trajo consigo un escalofrío en Shizuru sobre todo lo de es alguien importante para mi.

-antes de que mi madre estuviera en las investigaciones deSearrs y el primer distrito, ella trabajo con la familia de Tellus en Grecia-

-en Grecia-

-Sí, así es, en ese entonces fue cuando la conocí, todo el tiempo la tenían estudiando, porque ella seria la líder de su familia según sus padres, a pesar de tener cuatro hermanos varones-

-debió ser difícil para ella-

-debes en cuando se escapaba para jugar con migo, pero siempre terminaban apartándola de nuevo.-

Flash Back

-Hey natsuki, porque no jugamos a algo divertido-

-a que-

-pues a molestar a la ama de llaves-

-nos van a regañar-

-no hay problema-

-mmmmmm esta bien-

-bien natsuki tu pon la cuerda y yo tomare la cámara-

-esta bien-

-cuando te de la señal la estiras, de acuerdo-

-si-

-ahora-

En ese momento Natsuki jalo la cuerda y se levanto la falda del ama de llaves poniendo al descubierto su ropa interior, Tellus tomaba y tomaba fotos sin importar los reclamos de la pobre ama de llaves. Para al final salir corriendo y esconderse en un ropero, las dos solo reían.

Y en eso fueron descubiertas

-señorita no puedo creerlo, es la cuarta vez que me hace esta broma-

-eso quiere decir que es la cuarta vez que eres tan tonta como caer en ella-

-hay si fuera mi hija-

-pero no lo soy-

Entra al cuarto una mujer sumamente hermosa, de cabello largo color lila.

-pero eres mía-

-mamá-

-cuando vas a madurar y dejar de hacer estas cosas y sobre todo de involucrar a Natsuki en estas locuras-

-yo lo hice porque quise-

-lo siento Natsuki es mejor que nos dejes solas, un momento-

La ama de llaves se lleva a Natsuki

-enserio Doctora Kuga, tiene que controlar también a su hija-

-lo intentare lo lamento-

La ama de llaves se retira.

-Natsuki porque siempre haces las locuras que Tellus te dice-

-porque es divertido-

-pero no es lo correcto-

-pero es que siempre se la pasa encerrada estudiando y es bueno que tenga un poco de emoción en su vida-

-y tu le ayudas a tener esa emoción verdad-

-si-

La Doctora Kuga solo dio una sonrisa ante el comentario de su adorada hija

Fin del Flash Back

En el café Shizuru escucha con atención

-¿entonces que paso después?-

-bueno sus padres murieron en un accidente, después de eso ella cambio, aunque solo un poco, estudio más que nunca y pronto tomo su lugar como cabeza de familia a pesar de ser muy joven-

-¿que edad tenia?-

-siete años-

-¡que tan joven!-

-si mi madre dejo el trabajo con ella, aunque nunca supe las razones y volvimos a Japón-

-y ella es tu amiga-

-es como una hermana mayor para mi, aunque esta un poco loca-

-si ya me di cuenta-

Al escuchar es como una hermana sin duda tranquilizo el corazón de Shizuru pero aun quedaba la duda de saber que era Shizuru para Natsuki.

Y en la enfermería de la escuela fuka

-Que paso-

-estabas inconciente en los jardines de la escuela-

-a ya recuerdo-

-es un golpe muy fuerte el que tienes en la cabeza-

-no es nada, tengo la cabeza dura, ya es hora de irme-

-te daré unas pastillas para el dolor-

-esta bien, no hay problema-

Ya fuera de la enfermería

Shizuru Fujino es más atractiva de lo que pensé, bueno esto no será tan fácil.

Fin de este capitulo

Bueno perdonen el comentario de Tellus hacia Shizuru, pero no se preocupen su relación va a mejorar, que mala primera impresión.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: No te la lleves

En los dormitorios de Fuka

-que cruel eres Natsuki dejarme hay tira a merced de cualquier pervertido-

-si te encontraras algún pervertido, el tendría que cuidarse de ti-

-ese comentario esta de más sabes-

-te dije que solo una noche te quedarías, así que deja de estar acomodando tus cosas en mis cajones de ropa-

-etto bueno veras analice la situación y decidí quedarme un poco más tal ves un día o quizás un año-

Natsuki se molesta, la toma por la playera, con una cara de pocos amigos –deja de jugar conmigo y dime porque estas aquí y quiero la verdad-

-esta bien esta bien si insistes tanto-

Aleja la mano de Natsuki se pone muy seria con lágrimas en los ojos, voltea el rostro con la mano en los labios

-yo vine-

-si-

-la verdad es que vine por la promesa que te hice-

-promesa- Natsuki intenta recordar la promesa, y en eso como una luz que ilumina el cielo, lo recuerda

-que demonios aun lo recuerdas pero éramos muy pequeñas-

-aun así lo prometiste-

Entran Mai y Mikoto al dormitorio

-parece que se divierten-

-Mai-

-por supuesto que la pasamos bien, quieres unirte-

-no gracias- Mai tenia muy claro que Tellus era una chica de cuidado.

-bueno mejor voy a tomar un baño-

-quieres que te acompañe Natsuki-

- NO- entra al baño dando un buen golpe a la puerta

-oye Tellus y dime cual es la razón que te trae a Japón-

-eso es un secreto,-

-ya veo-

-pero te lo diré si pasas esta noche con migo-

-paso-

Una Mikoto furiosa ve a Tellus desde una esquina

-solo era broma, tranquila –

A la mañana siguiente

-¿por que no puedo ir a la escuela?-

-porque no eres estudiante y me pones en vergüenza-

-prometo portarme bien- con ojos grandes y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-he dicho que no-

-esta bien- con cara de niña regañada, haciendo un puchero

Natsuki, Mikoto y Mai se marchan

-bueno dijo que no puedo ir a su escuela, pero no dijo nada de la universidad vecina-jejejejejeje

En la universidad de Fuka

-FUJINO PORQUE FALTAS A LA ESCUELA-

-lo siento Suzushiro san, tenia algo importante que hacer-

-nada es más importante que la educación……..-comenzando un discurso que dura todo el día.

En la salida de la universidad

Shizuru y Haruka camina esta ultima aun no termina su discurso sobre la responsabilidad etc. Etc. Etc.

-buenas tardes Sr. Shizuru Fujino-

-vaya eres tu, Suzushiro san puedes adelantarte por favor-

-que pero que dices tenemos que llevar estos libro, aunque claro que se puede esperar de alguien que falta a clase-

-clara tú eres más responsable que yo-

-por su puesto que si-

-entonces puedo dejarlo en tus manos-

-claro que si- y se marcha muy orgullos de sus responsabilidad

-vaya me asombras-

-gracias, que te trae de visita- con una sonrisa muy cortes

-supongo que Natsuki ya te conto algo sobre mi-

-si lo hizo, pero porque no hablamos en otro lado, quizás tomando un tasa de té-

-claro-

En la cafetería de la universidad

-al parecer no quieres decirle a nadie la razón de tu visita en Japón-

-aun no es tiempo, pero aun así…-

-aun así-

-te lo diré, la razón es muy simple vine para llevarme a Natsuki a Grecia-

La cara de sorpresa de Shizuru no se hizo esperar.

-pero que dices-

-veo que no te agrado la idea-

-aun así que te hace suponer que Natsuki se quiera ir contigo-

-bueno quizás esto-

Saca de su bolsa un papel, Shizuru queda sorprendida al ver de qué se trata

-¿como es posible?-

-bueno no hay porque admirarse tanto, solo es la custodia legar de Natsuki, que claro esta a mi nombre, Natsuki aun es menor de edad-

-pero como es que tienes algo así-

Tellus retiro la mirada de Shizuru y la dirigió hacia la ventana, un pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios y con una voz melancólica

-como sabes el padre de Natsuki hizo una nueva vida, yo solo lo convencí de la manera más gentil posible de dejarme la custodia de Natsuki-

-¿más gentil?-

-si lo amarre de un árbol y le dije que lo golpearía como piñata si no firmaba-

Shizuru no se contuvo y soltó una riza olvidando el papel que tenia en sus manos. Después de todo ese hombre había abandonado a Natsuki se merecía mucho más

-pero no debes de preocupes no planeo forzarla a irse si no quiere- aun con la mirada en la ventana

-¿porque me lo comentas a mi antes?-

-porque de hecho eres la única por la que se quedaría, Natsuki es rebelde, irrespetuosa, algo salvaje, y me preocupa un poco su futuro-

-¿entonces solo quieres protegerla?-

-así es y la protegeré, si es necesario lo are aun de ti-

Shizuru no podía contenerse por más tiempo y con voz temblorosa al fin pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Natsuki?-

Tellus la miro un momento, y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-no te confundas, ellas es para mí como una hermana pequeña-

Sin duda eso calmo el corazón de Shizuru. Tellus dirigió una mirada furtiva a Shizuru esas que utilizaba para coquetear

-pero tu no eres mi hermana que te parece si tu y yo..-

-ara ara esa es una propuesta indecorosa, y bastante atrevida, siempre coqueteas con las enamoradas de tus hermanas-

-solo cuando son tan bellas como tu-

En ese preciso momento una figura conocida entro, y con ambas manos golpeo la mesa donde estaban ambas chicas, dándoles un susto y una grata sorpresa.

-así que aquí estabas no te dije que no te acercaras a la escuela-

-dijes que a tu escuela, esta es la universidad-

-serás-

-por cierto ¿como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-vi a Haruka en la escuela fue a ver a Yukino y comento que Shizuru estaba con una chica- poco a poco empezó a bajar la voz y un color carmín apareció en sus mejillas.

-ara ara mi Natsuki estaba celoso-

-claro que no-

-pues pareces muy celosa monita-

-ya dije que no- el color en su piel poco poco empezó a subir de tono

-yo creo que esta sumamente celoso, pero bueno Shizuru aun no me da el sí, pero seré muy paciente, aun tengo tiempo- una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño coqueto es lanzado hacia Shizuru

Una sonrisa malévola salió de Natsuki, -con que tiempo jejejejeje, solo quería de vieras a quien encontré de camino aquí-

-¿que quieres decir?-

Dos hombre entraron, eran grandes y fornidos, con anteojos oscuros y un traje del mismo tono.

-demonios me encontraron-

Intento corres por la salida trasera pero ahí. ya la esperaba la ama de llaves, (si esa a la que le levantaron la falda cuando eran niñas)

-señorita ya no puede escapar-

-rayos me atraparon-

A la salida de la universidad

-bueno continuaremos nuestra conversación en otra ocasión Shizuru, hasta luego monita-

-no me digas así-

-ara ara monita ¿Por qué?

-no es obvio porque es una monada-

-a tienes razón-

-ya déjenlo-

-es hora de irnos señorita, si es verdad-

-regresaras a Grecia-

-no convencí a la vieja amargada de quedarnos un tiempo nos estaremos viendo casi todos los días no es genial-

-no es posible-

El carro arranca –bye bye-

-me agrada mucho-

-no la alientes Shizuru, es una pesadilla-

-por cierto monita-

-Shizuru no me digas así-

-pero es un apodo muy lindo-

-pero no me gusta-

En eso Shizuru se acerca lentamente a Natsuki y le susurra en el oído

-entonces te gusta que te diga más mi amor-

La cara de Natsuki toma un color demasiado carmín aun para ella.

-Shizuru-

Fin del capitulo

Etto creo que no voy a ganar un pulitzer a la literatura, Gracias por sus comentarios, los tengo muy presentes ya corregi algunos errores.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿que se llevo que?

-Hay al fin en casa-

-señorita no se ponga tan cómoda, tiene mucho trabajo pendiente-

-si ya se-

-por cierto tiene una visita-

-ya, se quien es que pase al despacho-

-si señorita, y no se le olvide el trabajo-

-si, si-

Un hombre con pelo afro entra al despacho

-hola, hace tiempo que no lo veía Sakomizu sensei-

-si ya hace tiempo-

Un silencio incomodo invade toda la habitación

-¿este vino usted a llevarse a Natsuki?-

-si-

-¿porque ahora?-

-creo que este tiempo fuera, le ha hecho olvidar con quien esta hablando-

-lo siento-

-no necesito explicarle mis razones, lo mande para que me mantuviera informada de lo que pasaba en el primer distrito y sobre todo estar pendiente de Natsuki-

-si disculpe mi impertinencia señorita-

-bien no tiene importancia, le agradezco su esfuerzo durante este tiempo-

-eso quiere decir-

-si puede tomar unas vacaciones, al menos, mientras estoy aquí, dependiendo de lo que decida, se lo informare y lo mandare llamar, por cierto parece que ya se lo esperaba-

Sakomizu sensei se encuentra ya con maleta en mano, sombrero de palma y una camisa higüeyana, y con boletos de avión en mano.

Mientras tanto los dormitorios de Fuka

-al fin llegas Natsuki-

-si-

-veras Natsuki, vinieron por las cosas de Tellus y fíjate que al revisar lo que se llevaron, me di cuenta que faltaba algo-

-¿Qué quieres decir Mai?

-bueno veras-

Mikoto interrumpió

-se llevaron la colección de Natsuki-

-¿QUE DIJISTE?-

Ante la furia de Natsuki, Mai y Mikoto fueron a refugiarse detrás de la pared de la cocina.

-No nos dimos cuenta, estamos distraídas- con voz temblorosa le dice Mai

-COMO ES POSIBLE, TODA SE LA LLEVARON-

-no, no toda,…. Solo la más costosa-

Mikoto se acerca a Natsuki con una pequeña nota en la mano, y tiembla de miedo

-Tellus dejo esto para ti-

Natsuki toma la nota y la lee cuidadosamente, solo se escucha un gran grito

-AAAAAA PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA VEZ SI LA VOY A MATAR, LA MATO-

Sale del departamento furiosa, dejando caer la nota, Mai la recoge y dice

_Querida monita, he secuestrado tu colección de lencería, si quieres verla de nuevo intacta, vendrás a verme el próximo lunes a las 5 de la tarde (faltan cuatro días), por cierto quiero que reúnas a las chicas de la lista, todas están en Fuka._

_Besos y abrazos Tellus._

_Lista _

_Mai Tokiha_

_Mikoto Minagi_

_Shiho Minakata_

_Akira Okuzaki_

_Midori Sugiura sensei_

_Youko Sagisawa sensei_

_Akane Higurashi_

_Yukariko Sanada_

_Shizuru Fujino_

_Miyu Greer_

_Alyssa Searrs_

_Nao Yuuki_

_Yukino Kikukawa_

_Haruka Suzushiro_

-después de esto Natsuki debe estar furiosa-

Una muy molesta Natsuki camina al estacionamiento, toma su motocicleta y al parecer trasmite su enojo al motor de la misma.

-pero que demonios esta pensando Tellus-

Al llegar a la disque casa de campo (una mansión que ocuparía una colonia entera).

-donde esta esa sinvergüenza-

-señorita Kuga le ruego comportarse-

-ESQUE NO ENTIENDE NECESITO VERLA-

-lo siento la señorita salio desde temprano y no volverá hasta el Lunes en la mañana.

-NO PUEDE SER-

Dándose por vencida, va de regreso a casa, por alguna razón necesita consuelo al perder su amada colección, así que inconscientemente término en:

-_pero porque vine aquí, será mejor que me vaya_-

Una voz conocida la saca de sus pensamientos

-¿Natsuki?-

-Shizuru, yo solo pasaba por aquí, y veras….-

-ara ara mi Natsuki me extraña tanto, a pesar de que nos vimos en la mañana-

-no es eso, es sólo veras…- la cara de Natsuki nuestra un pequeño sonrojo

-porque no vamos adentro-

-he si esta bien-

Ya entrando en el dormitorio de la universidad.

-esta muy bonito tu dormitorio-

-a si Suzushiro-san, se encarga de mantener todo en orden-

-a ya veo, a ¿por cierto donde esta Haruka?- (Shizuru sabe muy bien como hacer que Hakura, limpie la habitación)

-se quedara a dormir en casa de Kikukawa-san-

-¡¿quiere decir que estamos solas?!-

-no te preocupes, no te voy a comer…. Aun- una sonrisa picara se muestra en su rostro – sin embrago si mi Natsuki quiere jugar un rato- se acerca provocadoramente, Natsuki queda contra la pared, con la cara como un tomate.

-veras yo-

-solo bromeo, a menos que sea eso por lo que viniste-

-Shizuru-

Natsuki sigue molesta, y esta haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-_mi Natsuki es tan linda-_

_-¿_que te ha pasado?-

-como sabes que algo ha pasado-

-no estarías aquí sino fuera así-

-me molesta cuando tienes razón-

-lo se, cuéntame-

-bueno veras Tellus….- y empezó el relato del secuestro de su colección

-ya veo, la verdad diría que me sorprende, pero la verdad es que no-

-es un dolor de cabeza-

-bueno te puedo ayudar a reunir a las chicas, creo que la única que nos dará más problemas es...-

-si lo se Nao Yuuki-

-comenzaremos mañana, (con una voz muy sensual) dejando eso a un lado, te quedas esta noche-

-no creo que mejor me voy, (se levanta de golpe) Mai debe estar preocupada (caminado, como robot)-

-eres muy cruel, me dejaras sola esta noche-

-es que Salí sin decir nada, así que mejor me voy-

-Natsuki-

-si-

-recuerda que te sigo esperando-

-lo se, yo lo siento-

Natsuki salió corriendo cerrando la puesta a sus espaldas, una chica de ojos carmín contenía las lágrimas ante tal respuesta.

fin del capitulo

me quedo un poco corto, les agradesco sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Conteo regresivo

(Faltan 3 días)

Natsuki, esta tratando de convencer a las chicas de asistir a la cita en casa de Tellus.

-Por favor Akane-

-tengo que trabajar ese día, lo siento Natsuki-

-si consigo a alguien que te sustituya a ti y a Mai-

-bueno pero hay que hablar con el dueño-

-si-

Ya en el café

-si consigue a alguien eficiente estoy de acuerdo-

-de verdad-

-si, muy bien se los mandare el lunes-

-esta bien señorita-

-bien Akane, Mai y Mikoto están listas-

Saca la lista y pone una pequeña palomita en ellas, en la universidad

-lo siento Fujino tengo que estudiar para los exámenes-

-ara ara Suzushiro-san pero el tiempo de exámenes ya pasó-

-si pero si quiero vencerte tengo que empezar desde ahora-

-a y yo que pensaba decirte mi secreto para sacar tan buenas calificaciones-

-¿tu secreto?-

-si pero si no quieres-

Shizuru esta apunto de irse, cuando una mano la detiene

-iré, cuenta con ello-

-lleva también a Kikukawa-san-

-si lo hare- sus ojos brillan

Shizuru manda un mensaje por celular a Natsuki (misión cumplida) con un pequeño p. d. (espero que Tellus no este planeado una orgia, pero si es el caso, yo pido estar con Natsuki).

-BAKA-

-mira mama, ella también esta loca-

-y pensar que nos mudamos porque había muchos locos en Tokio-

Una muy roja Natsuki, se va del lugar.

En la enfermería de la escuela

-y que me dice Youko sensei-

-lo siento Natsuki, pero a esa hora, aun están los club deportivos y no puedo faltar-

La puerta se abre de golpe.

-pero que dices Youko, esta es una oportunidad de oro, podremos ver la mansión Geia, sabes cuantas historias se cuentan y de que siglo es, es una base de estudios ancestral-

Nota (El nombre completo de Tellus es Tellus Geia)

-Midori, aun tenemos trabajo aquí-

-vamos Youko, la juventud es para explorar, los misterios de la vida-

-creo que no tengo opción, sino no me dejaras en paz-

-muy cierto-

-bien Natsuki iremos-

-muchas gracias-

Al salir de la enfermería, -no recuerdo a verle comentado a Midori, creo que ella se incluyo sola, bueno al menos estaba invitada, sino seria un verdadero problema.-

Mai esta tratando de ayudar a Natsuki

-vamos Shion, puede ser divertido, irán todas-

-no lo se Mai-

-no tienes nada que hacer o si-

-bueno no, onichan estará ayudando en la cafetería-

-lo vez vamos-

-esta bien, pero me debes una Mai-

-si lo se-

-bueno me voy aun tengo que ver a Akira-

-nos vemos Mai-

En los jardines de la escuela Akira, se encuentra con Takumi.

-Akira, Takumi-

-onechan-

-Mai-

-a Akira tengo que pedirte un favor-

-a mi-

-si ¿podría venir con migo el lunes a las 5?-

-¿para que?-

-la verdad aun no lo se, una amiga de Natsuki quiere conocernos-

-no será peligroso-

-no lo creo, Midori y Youko sensei también irán-

-tu que piensas Takumi-

-seria bueno si pudieras ayudar a mi onechan- con una calida sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno este bien iré- un poco sonrojada

-muchas gracias-

Ya en la noche

-A fue un día productivo casi todas aceptaron ir-

-si Mai, pero aun nos faltan los mas difíciles-

-Si Natsuki, como la convenceremos-

-es obvio que si Alyssa chan acepta, Miyu chan ira-

-pero como convencer a Alyssa chan-

-Lo pensaremos mañana vamos a dormir-

Mai ve a Mikoto parece que algo la tiene muy ocupada, lo que es raro, usualmente esta saltando por todos lados

-¿Mikoto que haces?-

-a Nao se le olvido esto en el salón -

-su teléfono celular-

-es raro en ella, siempre lo lleva consigo-

-aaaaa mira esto Natsuki-

-que es Mai-

-creo que encontramos, la forma de que Nao asista-

-creo que si-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asoma en sus rostros

Al día siguiente

(Faltan dos días)

-oye Nao-

-que quieres Kuga-

-quisiera que me acompañaras el lunes a un lugar como a las 5 de la tarde-

-me estas pidiendo un favor, es raro en ti, pero aun así no acepto-

-creo que no entendiste no es un favor, es una orden-

-claro como si aceptara ordenes de alguien como tu-

-bueno creo que la escuela tendrá algo interesante que ver-

-¿que quieres decir?-

Natsuki saca el celular de nao y le muestra una fotografía un tanto comprometedora.

-pero como demonios obtuviste eso, devuélvemelo-

-te lo daré después de que asistas el lunes-

-y que te hace pensar, que iré, no me interesa mucho lo que piensen los idiotas de la escuela-

-a es verdad, pero te importa lo que piense tu mamá-

-no te atreverías-

-yo no, pero por error, digamos que cae en malas manos, tienes muchos enemigos sabes, y que una de estas personas mal intencionadas, deje un sobre anónimo con esta fotografía-

-demonios Kuga-

-bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que me voy-

-esta bien ahí estaré dame la dirección-

Una sonrisa de triunfo se ve en el rostro de Natsuki

En otro lugar de Fuka

-sister, dijo Sanada sensei, lo siento aun no me acostumbro-

-no te preocupes Mai, dime en que te puedo ayudar-

-bueno, Natsuki necesita que el lunes nos acompañe a un lugar como a las 5 de la tarde-

-no lo se Mai-

-por favor es muy importante-

-bueno si es para ayudarles iré-

-gracias, y como esta el bebe-

-muy bien esperamos su llegada pronto Mai-

-puedo-

-adelante-

Mai se acerca para tocar el vientre de sanada-sensei

-a se movió-

-si esta contenta de que nos visites-

-me tengo que ir, no veremos después-

-si adiós Mai-

Un mensaje llega el Móvil de Natsuki, Sanada-sensei ira, solo falta Alyssa -chan y Miyu-san.

-esto será difícil pero bueno-

-Alyssa -chan-

-buenos días Kuga-san-

-hola veras vengo pedirte un favor-

-es por lo del lunes a la 5 en la mansión Geia-

-que si ¿como lo sabes?-

-recibí una invitación, por coreo de Tellus Geia-

-que solo tú recibiste una-

-si, no comento mucho solo que tenía que hablar de negocios, y debido al incidente de las hime, mi padre, busca su apoyo, así que tengo que ir-

-ya veo buscas una fusión corporativa-

-pero, siempre nos han rechazado, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad-

-sin duda Alyssa chan das miedo-

-no permitiré que insultes a la señorita-

-no yo, ya me voy, adiós-

En los dormitorios de Fuka

-al fin invitamos a todas –

-Natsuki aun tienes que buscar a alguien para remplazar a Akane-chan-

-si aun no he pensado en quien-

-bueno yo se de alguien que estaría dispuesto-

-de quien hablas-

-bueno pues de Takeda kun-

-no ni hablar no le pediré nada a es porno hentai-

-no hables así de él, su único crimen es amarte- una risa picara sale de Mai

-urusai-

-bueno el no lo dudaría-

-lo pensare-

Otro día más

(Falta un día)

En el dojo de la universidad de Fuka (es fin de semana pero los club deportivos de la universidad están abiertos)

-Takeda-san te buscan en la entrada-

-a mi-

Saliendo Takeda queda muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta, su cerebro no razona ante la visión que se le presenta

-Kuga-

-hola, tengo que pedirte un favor-

-pedirme un favor- el chico se siente en el cielo

-si PERO NO ESPERES NADA A CAMBIO-

-no claro que no-

-necesito que el lunes remplaces a Akane en el café-

-si esta bien- no dudo ni un segundo

-bueno me voy-

-adiós Kuga-

El chico cree que esta es una oportunidad de oro y no quiere desperdiciarla, pero solo es un sustituto laboral.

Natsuki va molesta porque se tuvo que rebajar a pedirle un favor a ese chico, pero una voz familiar la llama.

-Natsuki, otra vez por aquí-

-Shizuru-

-ara ara Natsuki si tanto me extrañas, solo vasta con decirlo y yo iré a verte-

-no es eso,-

-y dime ya terminaste de reunir a las chicas-

-a si-

-entonces tienes el día libre-

-si, porque-

Con una voz sumamente seductora – porque te voy a secuestrar-

Natsuki se sonrojo completamente –Shizuru-

Fin del capitulo

Hola hola, agradezco sus comentarios, bueno la musa no me inspiro mucho esta vez, y no quería perder tanto tiempo en la reunión de las chicas por eso, fue tan rápido. Lo que sigue será mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: ¿Qué debemos que?

Shizuru y Natsuki se encuentran en un jardín de flores.

-esto es lo que querías enseñarme-

-si, lo descubrí cuando me mude de dormitorios-

-es un lugar muy hermoso-

-si me recuerda cuando nos conocimos-

-pero no es el mismo lugar-

-si, pero este lugar también es especial para mi, pero nunca remplazara aquel jardín de flores, así como mi amor por ti nunca será remplazado-

-Shizuru-

-Natsuki no importa donde este, yo siempre pensare en ti-

Natsuki baja la mirada, tiene un sonrojo en las mejillas y no quiere que la castaña lo note

-hoy dices cosas muy raras-

-lo cree, es solo que me dejo llevar cuando estas a mi lado-

-baka deja de decir eso-

Se quedaron casi todo lo que restaba del día en ese jardín, Shizuru aprovecho para hacerle varias insinuaciones a Natsuki, y la cara de Natsuki no paro de sonrojarse.

-bueno me tengo que ir-

-Natsuki nos veremos mañana-

Natsuki arranca su motocicleta, Shizuru se queda viendo como se marcha su amada y un pensamiento, hace que se lleve la mano al pecho

-Natsuki, lo más seguro es que mañana….. no quiero que te vayas Natsuki-

Shizuru no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas brotaron por sus hermosos ojos carmín.

Por fin el día y la hora de la cita llego. En la entrada de la mansión tres chicas impacientes esperan.

Mikoto: mira Natsuki ya viene Shizuru y Haruka

Mai: Mikoto tranquilízate

Haruka: siempre tan escandalosos

Shizuru: buenas tardes a las tres

Haruka: Yukino aun no llega

Mai: dijo que tenia unas cosas pendientes del consejo escolar, que nos adelantáramos no debe tardar.

Shizuru: Suzushiro san esta un poco desesperada hoy.

Haruka: claro que no, es que la impuntualidad, me disfruta

Yukino: me disgusta Haruka chan

Mikoto: Yukino que bueno que llegarte (Mikoto corre a abrazar a Yukino)

Yukino: me da mucho gusto verlas

Mai: pero nos vimos en la mañana

Yukino: así es verdad

Todas: jajajajajajajaj

Youko sensei: parece que están muy alegres

Midori sensei: hola hola

Yukariko sensei: hola nos encontramos de camino aquí.

Mai: que bueno que llegaron, Yukariko sensei se encuentra bien (a Mai le preocupa la forma de conducir de sus profesoras)

Yukariko: si me encuentro bien gracias Mai.

Midori: ¿y quien hace falta?

Natsuki: aun falta Shiho, Akira, Akane, Miyu, Alyssa y Nao

Mai: recibí in correo de Shiho dice que ya viene con Akane y Akira

Natsuki: eso nos deja solo a Alyssa, Miyu y Nao

Mikoto: mira ahí están Shiho, Akane y Akira

Akane: hola lamento la demora

Akira: si alguien no quería despegarse de la cafetería

Shiho: es que no volveré a ver a onichan con el uniforme de la cafetería y quería tomarle algunas fotos.

Mai: déjame verlas

Se ponen a ver las fotos de los chicos en uniforme.

Natsuki: aun faltan las personas más complicadas

Shizuru: no te preocupes de seguro vendrán

Natsuki: eso espero

Mikoto sigue de vigía esperando a las demás chicas

Mikoto: mira Natsuki es Miyu y Alyssa

Alyssa: buenas tarde

Todas: buenas tardes (nadie se atreve a reclamar la impuntualidad saben que no es bueno provocar a Miyu)

Natsuki: solo falta esa Nao, porque confíe en ella debí a verla traído arrastras.

Nao: no fastidies tanto Kuga, yo estoy a qui desde hace rato ( la voz viene de la rama de un árbol, grande que esta al frente de la casa).

Natsuki: nao porque no me lo dijiste antes

Nao: ya deja de molestar o me iré.

Mai: tranquilas, mejor entremos.

Natsuki toca el timbre las rejas se abren automáticamente las chicas caminan por el jardín principal antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa

Mikoto: mira Mai que grande es este lugar (sale corriendo)

Mai: Mikoto no te alejes o te perderás

Al decir eso Mikoto regresa corriendo,

Mikoto: Auxilio Mai

Midori: que pasa

Una jauría de perros corren atrás de Mikoto.

Youko: chicas tengan cuidado.

Natsuki: no se preocupen son inofensivos

Los perros al ver a Natsuki, dejan a un lado a las demás y van hacia ella, Natsuki palpa la cabeza del que parece ser el líder, parece una escena mágica, donde la princesa a calmado alas bestias, Natsuki muestra una sonrisa muy sincera, que muchas de ellas no conocen.

Una voz conocida para Natsuki la llama.

Ama de llaves: Señorita Kuga, por favor deje de jugar con los perros y sígame que ya las esperan.

Natsuki: nos veremos después, mis queridos amigos

Las chicas siguen a la ama de llaves, entran a la casa las chicas no pueden dejar de admirar la mansión, Midori esta tomado notas y fotos de todo lo que ve, Mai intenta que Mikoto no rompa nada, ya que todo se ve muy costoso, Shizuru no puede apartar la mirada de Natsuki, la escena anterior la dejo impresionada, pero también por la duda del futuro de Natsuki.

Ama de llaves, ya estamos aquí, lo siento yo no puedo entrar a esta sala, solo ustedes.

Las chicas agraden y entran en la habitación.

Se sorprender al darse cuenta que en esta sala también se encuentra la directora de la escuela Fuka (ose Fumi sensei), y el director la universidad.

Natsuki: Directora que hace aquí

Fumi: por favor chicas siéntense en un momento les explicaremos todo.

Las chicas se sientan en una mesa, que parece de sala de juntas, al frente de ellas se encuentras cuatro puestos vacíos a un nivel superior de donde ellos están sentados, incluso los directores.

Las chicas se desesperan por la tardanza de la anfitriona.

Haruka: pero que ocurre aquí, nos hacen venir y todavía nos dejan esperando

Yukino cálmate Haruka cha

Cuando empiezas a platicar, el abrir de la puerta las deja en silencio.

Tellus en compañía de otras tres chicas entran en la sala.

Tellus se ve muy diferente a la primera vez que la conocieron, trae ropa muy forma de color negro, sumamente elegante, saco fino con un corte de diseñador, una blusa lila oscuro, su expresión es la de un depredador, sumamente firme y estable. Las chicas que la acompañan, la primera la que parece ser su mano derecha una pelirroja de cabello largo hasta la cintura, con cara de ángel ojos azules, aunque físicamente parece una niña de 13 años, la que le sigue una chica rubia, cabello largo y trenzado, de ojos verdes, con anteojos, la postura al caminar es de una señorita de alta sociedad de Japón. Y la última es la que les da más impacto a las chichas de Fuka, cabello azul oscuro largo, una cara sumamente bella, ojos azul oscuro, el cuerpo de una super modelo, una belleza sin duda, su caminar es firme y lleno de confianza, al pasar ni siquiera las mira.

Toman asiento, Tellus pone sus codos en la mesa y junta sus manos cerca de su boca.

Tellus: deben estarse preguntando porque están aquí, pues bien la razones muy simple………….yo las mande llamar ………….porque ,……………… más bien ducho para que participen ……………………(cambio de voz de seria a picara) en una mega orgia.

Todas caen de lado al escuchar, exceptuando a Shizuru

Pensamiento de Shizuru –_ara ara_ _las grandes mentes piensan igual-_

Natsuki se enfurece ante tal comentario y esta a punto de lanzarle la botella de agua que pusieron en la mesa, cuando se da cuenta de que alguien se le ha adelantado, golpeando a Tellus con una silla.

Natsuki se quedo en posición de lanzamiento de botella y con cara de sorpresa al ver que la que lanzo el golpe es la última chica que entro, la belleza de cabellos y ojos azules.

Chica de ojos azules: pero que demonios estas diciendo (la toma por el saco) deja de estar jugando, nos hace venir de Tokio sólo para estar con tus bromitas, en verdad eres una …

Chica de gafas: cálmate, cálmate, solo estaba bromeando

Chica pelirroja: siempre iguales

Tellus: pero si tu también estabas invitada a la orgia y puedes escoger con quien quieres estar.

Chica de ojos azules: te voy a matar.

Una tremenda paliza le fue dada a Tellus, enfrente de todas las demás chicas de Fuka.

Mai: hey Natsuki, creo que esa chica tiene tu carácter

Natsuki: como crees yo no soy tan agresiva, ¿o si?

Shizuru: pues si tiene un cierto parecido a mi Natsuki, aunque aun prefiero la original.

Natsuki: Shizuru

Nao: Kuga solo me hiciste venir para ver este espectáculo.

Haruka: es verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Shiho: si me pierdo a onichan de mesero

El ruido no se hace esperar y la sala se convierte en una verdadera clase de escuela de secundaria, sin maestro responsable.(ósea llena de ruido y desorden)

En ese momento la pequeña de cabellos rojos que acompañaba a Tellus, se pone de pie.

-SILENCIOOOOO, DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE ASI Y TOMEN ASIENTO-

Manda una mirada asesina, que hace que todas, las presentes se congele y tomen asiento rápidamente, incluso la belleza de cabellos azules, deja de golpear a Tellus y toma su lugar.

Tellus retoma su asiento, con un ojo morado varios rasguños y la ropa finamente arreglada se encuentra, desordenada y rasgada.

Tellus: bueno, esta bien hablemos sobre el tema real, antes de continuar les presentare a estas distinguías señoritas, exceptuando a la de cabellos azules, que no tiene nada de distinguida ni de señorita.

Belleza de cabellos azules: pero que demonios dijiste.

Chica peliroja: ya es suficiente

Belleza de cabellos azules: esta bien

Tellus le saca la lengua.

Tellus: buen empecemos la chica aquí a mi lado esta Diana Vesta, es la cuarta hija de la familia Vesta y también la única mujer.

La chica de cabellos rojos se pone de pie – encantada de conocerlas-

Tellus: después tenemos a Min Ceres, la segunda hija de la familia Ceres.

La chica de anteojos se levanta de su asiento, muy formalmente hace una reverencia: es un placer conocerlas, espero nos llevemos bien, pueden llamarme Min.

Tellus: y finalmente Laris Neptun.

La chica de cabellos azules se levanta: mucho gusto

-y para las que no me conocen son Tellus Geia, ahora dejare que les explique su directora.

Fumi: como sabrán, la escuela depende de diferentes patrocinadores.

Natsuki: si lo sabemos entre ellos se encuentra la fundación Searrs y el primer distrito.

Fumi: la fundación Searrs ya no es más patrocinador.

Shizuru: ara ara tan mal están los negocios Alyssa chan

Alyssa: aunque no me guste, es verdad. (con cara de porco amigos)

Fumi: y por otro lado el primer distrito fue destruido completamente.

Todas voltean a ver a Shizuru

Shizuru junta sus manos y las pone a un lado de su mejilla –lo siento-

Todas caen

Haruka: de verdad que nunca cambias Fujino

Fumi: los gastos de la reparación de la escuela se llevaron todos nuestros fondos, y tuvimos que llamara a los patrocinadores más fuertes.

Yukino: que son las empresas, Geia, Neptun, Ceres y Vesta.

Fumi: estas muy bien informada.

Yukino: es parte de mi trabajo.

Tellus: bien ahora es nuestro turno, la escuela de Fuka debido a los daños también esta en crisis, por lo que nuestra donaciones deben ser mayores, esto simplemente no estaba en nuestro presupuesto. Así que decidimos que los estudiantes ayudaran un poco.

Nao: pero que dice porque tendríamos que trabajar para conseguir dinero para la escuela.

Laris: todavía lo pregunta, es parte su responsabilidad por no poder controlar sus impulsos.

Mai: que quiere decir

Laris: sabemos muy bien lo del festival Hime y la mayoría de las presentes son himes.

Natsuki: pero que dices ¿como saben eso?

Fumi: todos los presentes aquí sabemos lo ocurrido en el festival.

Midore: Youko tú también lo sabes

Youko: si la directora me lo comento, poco después del fin del festival.

Fumi: también el director de la universidad esta informado, así que pueden hablar con confianza.

Natsuki: y que es lo que quieren exactamente.

Tellus: debido a que las himes fueron las causantes de la mayoría de la destrucción y la empresa Searrs bueno no ayudo mucho, al invadir la escuela con ejercito particular.

Miyu: nuestras acciones estaban justificadas.

Laris: eso no es importante, ahora. Estamos aquí para poder salvar esta escuela y parte de la responsabilidad de su caída es de ustedes.

Haruka: esto no tiene que ver conmigo.

Laris: en parte es tu culpa de que Fujino perdiera el control.

Haruka: que quieres decir

Laris: acaso no fuiste tu la que la confronto en aquel momento.

Natsuki: como saben eso.

Min: estamos informadas de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. Pero si tenemos información sobre ustedes o no, es de menor importancia.

Yukino: quiere decir que estén informadas de nuestras vidas y violen nuestra privacidad, no es importante.

Min: no malentiendan, lo del pasado esta olvidado, lo que queremos es que tomen su responsabilidad hacia la perdida de la escuela.

Nao: y planean ponernos a trabajar.

Tellus: tenemos un trato, para ustedes.

Todas las hime: un trato

Tellus: si reúnen un millón de yenes, cada una de nuestras empresas, dará un donativo bastante generoso.

Natsuki: como esperan que reunamos esa cantidad

Tellus: eso depende de ustedes, pero tiene que ser con trabajo honesto y demostrando de donde salio cada yen, entiende señorita Nao Yuuki.

Akira: que pasara si alguna de nosotras no participa.

Tellus: retiraremos definitivamente nuestro apoyo a la escuela y por este motivo tendrá que cerrar, esto también incluye a la universidad..

Akira: y los estudiantes.

Tellus: tendrán que matricularse en otra escuela.

Mai: y los que estamos becados.

Tellus: se retirara la beca.

Mai: no puede ser.

Natsuki: tanto así, están dispuestas a llegar.

Tellus: temo que la mayoría de los asociados a nuestras compañías, están muy molestos y esto los calmara.

Natsuki: a mi no me engañas, lo haces solo por divertirte.

Diana: ten cuidado con tus palabras, no nos atreveríamos, a divertirnos con el futuro de las personas. (sus ojos en realidad parecían a ver cambiado de color, parecían arder de ira).

Natsuki se congelo ante tal mirada, no pudo más que retrocede y pedir disculpas por su comentario.

Tellus ya están informadas, pueden hacer un proyecto juntas o por separado, pero recuerden que tienen que ser todas y justificar sus ganancias. Las profesoras serán las organizadoras y responsables.

Una memento de silencio incomodo se da en la sala.

Tellus: ahora si están listas para la orgia:

Laris: yo si te mato.

Min: suéltala suéltala,

Shizuru: parece que se llevan bien

Natsuki: la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de pegarle.

Shizuru: a caso estas celosa, de que alguien más le pegue.

Natsuki: claro que no.

Nao: ustedes siempre iguales.

Mai: que voy a hacer no puedo perder la beca.

Akira: no te preocupes reuniremos el dinero.

Akane: yo también ayudare.

Mikoto: yo también ayudare a mai.

Shiho: yo no he entendido muy bien, pero parece divertido trabajar con todas.

Alyssa: no tengo otra opción si no quiero recuperar, la reputación de la escuela. Me ayudaras verdad Miyu

Miyu: porsupuesto señorita.

Yukino: yo tengo que la obligación de participar por el bien de la escuela.

Haruka: así se habla yukino, ayudaremos a la escuela.

Mikoto: las profesoras no nos quedaremos atrás, a trabajara duro.

Youko: creo que la animaron.

Sanada: creo que si.

Shizuru: bueno creo que mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz si no apoyo a la escuela.

Natsuki: yo no tengo opción, así que lo are. Y que hay de ti Nao

Nao: lo pensare.

Natsuki: no olvides que aun tengo algo en mi poder.

Nao: no puedes chantajearme dos veces con lo mismo.

Natsuki: claro que puedo

Nao: Kuga serás, bueno lo are, pero me de vuelves eso cuando termine todo esto.

Natsuki: si claro, ya todas hemos aceptado, para cuando hay que reunir el dinero.

Laris suelta a Tellus que cae prácticamente inconciente.

Laris: para dentro de tres semanas, es el periodo que tenemos de descanso.

Natsuki: esta bien, lo conseguiremos. (la mirada de decisión de Natsuki desafía la mirada de Laris)

Fin del capitulo

Disculpen el retraso, pero este capitulo lo replantie, muchas veces, creo que me quedo muy largo. Les agradezco sus comentarios y espero que sigan opinando.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Rivalidad infantil

-te quedaras Natsuki-

-si tengo un asunto pendiente, después nos podremos de acuerdo en lo que aremos para conseguir el dinero-

-bueno nos vemos en casa-

-si Mai-

-ara ara, puedo quedarme acompañarte-

-Shizuru, bueno no veo porque no-

Shizuru y Natsuki se despidieron de las demás, y volvieron a la residencia Geia.

-Señorita Kuga, la esperan en la sala-

-si gracias-

Al entran en la sala se encuentra Tellus, Diana, Min y Laris.

Diana corre rápidamente como una niña pequeña ha abrazar a Natsuki

-Natsuki que gusto verte-

-si, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-ya las conocías Natsuki-

-si Shizuru ellas solían ir mucho a la casa de Tellus-

Laris: veo que no has cambiado mucho.

Natsuki: a mi también me alegra verte

Chispas de rivalidad saltan entre ellas, bueno más bien rayos

Min: Natsuki veo que has hecho muchas amiga aquí

Natsuki: si creo que si, aunque al principio fue un poco molesto, es verdad ella es… (En ese momento es interrumpida)

Laris: ya sabes es Shizuru Fujino

Tellus: si y sigue tan bella como siempre, (se adelanta a las demás y coloca su mano en la barbilla de Shizuru) – y bien ya te vas a olvidar de Natsuki y me aceptaras.-

Un golpe directo en la cabeza de Tellus por parte de Natsuki, la toma por la blusa,

Natsuki: que dices, es mejor que te comportes, además tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Tellus: oye sabes tanto golpe, puede dejarme un baño severo.

Natsuki: será mejor que no cambies el tema donde esta mi colección.

Min, Diana, Laris: que colección

Tellus: su colección de lencería.

Natsuki: cállate no tienes porque decirles.

Laris: así que ese es tu nuevo jobi, no me extraña siempre fuiste rara.

Natsuki: no eres quien para decirme eso, decapitadota.

Laris: al menos no una tramposa como tu.

Natsuki: no soy una tramposa

Shizuru: ara, ara que pasa con ellas.

Tellus: yo te lo diré, veras cuando éramos pequeñas, resulta que en la primera visita de Laris.

Flash back

Un automóvil va recorriendo el camino dentro de este una conversación padre e hija se desarrolla

Laris: te tardaras mucho papá

Padre de Laris: no cariño solo es una pequeña reunión de negocios además, los Geia tiene una hija casi de tu edad y al parecer otra niña que convive con ella, podrás jugar con ellas un rato, mientras me esperas.

Laris: esta bien

Llegando a la casa los recibe la ama de llaves

Ama de llaves: Sea bienvenido señor-

Padre de Laris: gracias

Laris: donde están las niñas papá

Ama de llaves: la Señorita aun esta estudiando, estará con usted en un momento, pero la hija de la doctora Kuga esta en el jardín de atrás jugando

Padre de Laris: porque no vas con ella hija

Laris: si padre.

En el jardín Natsuki se encuentra jugando con los perros de la casa de Tellus.

Natsuki: tráelo, jajajaj, buen chico

Laris: hola, como te llamas

-Natsuki Kuga-

-yo soy Laris Neptun-

-mucho gusto-

Las niñas jugaron un rato en el jardín, parecían muy felices.

Un pequeño pause al Flash back, salen en la esquina de la pantalla Shizuru y Tellus en su forma chibi.

Shizuru: parece que se llevaban muy bien

Tellus: si pero bueno la felicidad no siempre es duradera, que siga corriendo la cinta.

Continúa el Flash Back

Tellus: hey que hacen ahí ustedes dos

Natsuki: Tellus, mira ella es Laris

Tellus: un placer Laris

Laris: mucho gusto

Tellus: Laris ese es el auto de tu papá verdad.

Laris: si es su favorito

Tellus: a ya veo, sabes Laris me gustaría mucho verlo por dentro (pasa su manos sobre su hombro)

Laris: pues cuando papá venga, te lo puedo mostrar.

Tellus: pero va a tardar mucho, que te parece si vas y lapides las llaves.

Laris: no lo se.

Tellus: vamos solo lo veremos y ya.

Natsuki: no creo que sea una buena idea.

Tellus: Natsuki que no te gustan los auto y las motos

Natsuki: bueno si, pero…

Tellus: mira que es un auto deportivo último modelo, no hay muchos de esos.

Laris: esta bien yo iré.

Tellus: bien dicho.

Así la pequeña Laris partió en busca de las llaves, entro a la sala donde se encontraba su padre y con una cara tierna de esas que conmueven a cualquier adulto, y un lenguaje corporal de timidez

Laris: papá me puedes prestar tus llaves es que quiero un muñeco que esta adentro del auto para jugar con Tellus y Natsuki.

Padre de Laris: mm bueno, pero que uno de los chico de la servidumbre te ayude.

Laris: si papá

Al momento de darles las llaves, Laris salio corriendo, no hizo caso de su padre y llevo las llaves directamente con Tellus.

Tellus: muy bien vamos a verlo

Natsuki: seria bueno que le dijéramos a un adulto, que nos lleve.

Tellus: si eso pasa no podremos conducirlo

Laris: que conducirlo eso no

Tellus ya estaba abriendo el carro y sentada en el asiento del conductor, Natsuki subió con ella al mismo asiento pues Tellus no alcanzaba el acelerador, Laris apenas pudo subir al asiento del copiloto.

Laris: ya lo vieron bajen por favor.

Tellus: no lo creo, mejor seguimos

Introdujo las llaves y encendió el motor, bajo hacia el acelerador

Tellus: Natsuki toma el volante

Natsuki: yo no se manejar.

Laris: no puede ser se esta moviendo

Debido a que no sabían cambiar las velocidades el automóvil iba sumamente lento, en eso un grito salio de Natsuki.

Natsuki: un árbol, un árbol, no se como girar.

Tellus: salta Natsuki, salta.

Tellus abrió la puerta y salto junto con Natsuki, pero Laris no lo hizo y el auto topo con árbol, nada serio, Laris fue la única regañaba por estar en el automóvil, y porque pidió la llaves de su padre.

Interrupción de Flash Back

Shizuru: ara ara nunca las delato.

Tellus: no ella es de las que toma venganza con sus propias manos

Shizuru: venganza y como paso eso.

Tellus: bueno eso fue.

Continúa el Flash Back

Natsuki: aaaaaaaaa, no puede ser todos mis muñecos de peluche, los decapitaron, (encuentra un papel esta es mi venganza jojojojojo, por cierto soy Laris)

Interrupción de Flash Back

Shizuru: así que por eso es la decapitadota.

Tellus: si y después de eso Natsuki tomo venganza

Shizuru: como

Tellus: Laris toca violen le rompió las cuerdas, y después Laris se vengo, y de nuevo Natsuki, y después Laris y así hasta ahora.

Shizuru: y no se vengo de ti

Tellus si no hizo

Continua el Flash back

Tellus: a mi libro de historia, el de matemáticas, el de Frances, y mi tarea, que bueno ahora ya tengo razón para no estudiar por un tiempo.

Fin del Flash Back

_Shizuru: así que la iniciadora de todo, salio bien librada._

Tellus: bueno es divertido ver como se hacen esas bromas.

Natsuki: tu decapitaste todos mis muñecos

Laris: y tu me quemaste mis zapatos

Natsuki: tú me quitaste, la fotografía de mi motocicleta favorita.

Laris: tú pusiste cangrejos en mi piscina

Diana: hey Natsuki no venias por tu colección

Natsuki: a es verdad.

Tellus: Diana porque se lo recuerdas

Diana: a lo siento

Natsuki nuevamente pone su atención en Tellus, dándoles una buena paliza para que Tellus recordara, lo que era meterse con su amada colección.

Min: sabe señorita Fujino, en lo que más han rivalizado este tiempo, tanto Laris, como Natsuki, es en quien le da el golpe más fuerte a Tellus, quizás en el interior, saben que ella es la culpable de su rivalidad.

Shizuru: a ya veo, creo que tienes razón.

Min. Será mejor que la detenga antes de que la mate.

Natsuki recupero su amaba colección, y al despedirse de todas en la puerta de la casa.

Tellus: hey Shizuru, yo no are movimientos hasta que la prueba que se les dio termine, así que puedes estar tranquila por un tiempo.

Natsuki: de que habla.

Shizuru: un asunto entre nosotras.

Natsuki: como que un asunto entre ustedes, que demonios quiere decir eso.

Tellus: creo que Natsuki esta celosa.

Natsuki con la cara roja: urusai

Diana: a es verdad esta celosa no lo puedo creer.

Laris: si esta celosa, si que es rara.

Min: lo siento también creo que son celos.

Shizuru: ara ara mi Natsuki es tan linda cuando se pone así.

Con cada comentario, la cara de Natsuki se ponía aun más carmín.

Natsuki: ya dejen me en paz, vámonos Shizuru.

Una muy molesta Natsuki se comenzó a alejarse, Shizuru solo río y con una reverencia se despidió de las chicas y corrió para alcanzar a Natsuki.

Min: estas segura de que pasara la prueba.

Laris: si parece más torpe que antes.

Diana: esta es solo una prueba fácil, si no la cumple no podrá con lo demás.

Tellus: es verdad, pero yo confío en ella, se que lo lograra, pero no se si sea lo que realmente desea.

Fin del Capitulo.

Hola bueno sigo aquí, trayéndoles mis locas fantasías, espero las disfruten, por cierto lo del automóvil si paso, pero a una amiga, se estaba enseñando a conducir y la que iba con ella era su mamá, mi amiga salto del carro y dejo a su pobre mamá en el carro. No se preocupen el carro iba tan lento que no paso a mayores, excepto por un castigo para mi amiga, jejeje.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Subastar

Natsuki Akane, Shiho, Mai, Mikoto y Akira decidieron trabajar juntas para juntar dinero, por desgracias sus ideas dejaban mucho de desear.

Natsuki: no puede ser que no se nos ocurra nada bueno

Mai: no es tan fácil juntar esa cantidad de dinero, sabes.

Mikoto: quiero más galletas. (Saltando de un lado a otro)

Akane: bueno la verdad es que solamente hemos trabajado como camareras, no sabemos como conseguir un gran negocio.

Mikoto: quiero más galletas.

Shiho: que tal si vendemos pasteles.

Mai: ya olvidaste la última vez que intentamos cocinar.

Mikoto: Mai más galletas

Natsuki: si casi envenenamos a los chicos.

Shiho: a es verdad -_yo quería cocinar-_

Mikoto: galleta galleta

Mai: aquí tiene es la ultima

Mikoto: si galleta

Mai: entonces que aremos

-porque no ponen un table dance- aparece Tellus en la puerta.

Natsuki: que no sabes tocar.

Tellus: lo siento, bueno que tal lo del Table Dance seguro funciona, son muy lindas todas (les guiña el ojo a las chicas, lo que provoca que se sonrojen).

Natsuki: deja de decir tontería, quieres decirme que haces aquí.

Tellus toma asiento y se roba la última galleta de Mikoto a la cual le salen lágrimas como ríos.

Tellus: vine a inspeccionar.

Natsuki: ¿a inspeccionar?.

Tellus: claro todo tiene que salir bien, sin trampas, a mi me asignaron a este grupo, Min ira con la actual Kaicho y las chicas de la universidad, Diana esta con las profesoras y a Laris le tocaron las chicas problema (Nao, Alyssa y Miyu).

Natsuki: bueno Min es muy gentil y responsable, entiendo porque fue con Shizuru y compañía, Diana a pesar de ser joven maneja muy bien las relaciones de trabajo con los adultos, es normal que este con las profesoras, y Laris.

Tellus: te odia igual que las chicas con las que esta por eso pensé que se llevarían bien.

Natsuki; es muy posible (con una cara de dolor de cabeza)

Tellus: y yo vine porque aquí hay más chicas lindas, por cierto Mai, tenemos algo pendiente.

Mai: etto, mira ya es tarde, es hora de trabajar

Akane: Mai tenemos el día libre

Mai: no me ayudes comadre

Akane; lo siento

Tellus: bueno en serio consideren lo del Table Dance, ustedes, son la mejor mercancía.

Un golpe directo en la cabeza de Tellus por parte de Natsuki.

Shiho: no es mala idea.

Todas: pero que dices

Tellus: al fin alguien me comprende (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Natsuki: tu cállate y Shiho explícate mejor.

Shiho: bueno no me refería a lo del Table Dance, pero que tal una subasta de citas

Mia: a que te refieres.

Shiho: bueno verán, se subasta a la persona, para que salga con el mejor postor.

Akane: y si nos toca algún pervertido.

Shiho: las citas serán en lugares públicos, si vemos que se propasan podemos dejarlos y ya sin ningún compromiso.

Mai: es muy riesgoso.

Shiho: solo piensa cuanto pagarían por algunas del grupo, reuniríamos rápido el dinero y además para seguridad pondríamos puntos específicos de las citas, pidiéndoles a los profesores y algunos alumnos su ayuda para vigilar, que nada malo pase.

Akane: eso suena mejor y podría funcionar.

Mai: si creo que ya me agrado la idea.

Akira: pero hay que consultarlos con las profesoras y hay que hablarles a las demás chicas, porque necesitaremos más gente para esto.

Natsuki: que están locas, eso es aun muy peligros.

Tellus: tienes miedo de quien te pueda comprar.

Natsuki: tu cállate, que es tu culpa que se les ocurriera esto.

Mai: vamos Natsuki, no te decimos que te cases con quien salgas, solo será un día y podremos reunir al menos una parte del dinero.

Tellus: a ya se te preocupa quien pueda comprar a Shizuru

Natsuki: urusai

Tellus: no abra problema si la compras tu, podría ser tu oportunidad de oro.

Natsuki: urusai, eso no me preocupa y para probarlo acepto, esta idea.

En el consejo estudiantil

Yukino: gracias por ayudarme

Shizuru: no hay problema, aun estoy familiarizada con este trabajo.

Haruka: no se porque tanto aborto, con esto.

Yukino: alboroto Haruka chan

Alguien toca la puerta

Yukino: adelante.

Min: con su permiso

Yukino: tú eres la señorita Min Ceres.

Min: si es un placer volver a verlas. (Asiendo una reverencia)

Shizuru: el placer es nuestro. (También con una reverencia)

Shizuru: señorita Ceres que la trae por aquí.

Min: Puede llamarme Min, Fujino san

Min: entonce llamame Shizuru

Min: si Shizuru, sólo vine a inspeccionar, como van con lo de las ideas.

Yukino: Mai me mando un mensaje hace un momento, al parecer ya tiene una idea pero necesitan nuestra ayuda, así que las apoyaremos, organizando su idea.

Min: comprendo, bueno entonces esperare para ver su trabajo, tengo que ir a recoger a alguien a la sala de profesores, así que me retiro, con su permiso (con otra reverencia y sale de la habitación)

Ya en el pasillo Min escucha una voz que la llama y la hace esperar.

Shizuru: yo también voy para la sala de profesores a entregar estos papeles.

Min: entonces nos haremos compañía

Shizuru: así parece

Caminado a la sala de profesores, Shizuru quería preguntar, pero algo se lo impedía fue cuando Min solo le dijo.

Min: yo conocí a Natsuki después de Tellus y Laris, cuando yo llegue Laris y Natsuki ya estaba en plena guerra (una pequeña risa sale de sus labios)

Shizuru: de verdad

Flash back

Ama de llaves: Niñas ella es Min Ceres, por favor sean buenas amigas

Al salir la ama de llaves de la habitación:

Laris: Natsuki eres una tonta

Natsuki: tu una cabeza hueca

Las pequeñas se empezaron a aventar cosas desde un lugar Tellus toma asiento y observa son una sonrisa.

Min: por favor no hagan eso es peligroso, dejen eso por favor, la silla no, ese jarrón es muy cara, Señorita Tellus detengas.

Tellus: porque es muy divertido

Min: se pueden lastimar (con una cara muy tierna de preocupación)

Tellus voltea a verla, en eso solo da un pequeño suspiro, -esta bien intentare hacer algo-

Tellus: hey niñas

Tanto Natsuki y Shizuru voltean al mismo tiempo, cuando de repente siente como sus faldas son levantadas por Tellus.

Laris, Natsuki: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero que haces

Ambas niñas terminaron golpeando a Tellus, esa fue la primera vez que ambas le pegaron y al mismo tiempo.

Tellus: lo vez las detuve, alzando el pulgar en señal de victoria.

Min solo le sonrío.

Fin del Flash back

Shizuru: parece que tuvieron una infancia muy interesante.

Min: lo fue, pero estoy segura que usted esta preocupada, por la decisión que pueda tomar Natsuki.

Shizuru: así que ya lo sabe.

Min: no debería preocuparse tanto, no importa lo que Natsuki decida, los sentimientos de Shizuru chan no cambiarían o me equivoco.

Shizuru: es verdad mis sentimientos por Natsuki no cambiaran

Min: y los sentimientos de Natsuki hacia usted tampoco,

Shizuru: de eso no estoy segura ( la tristeza se mira en sus ojos)

Min: yo si lo estoy, en lo que me he dado cuenta, parece que usted se a convertido en la persona más importante para Natsuki, no debe de dudar de eso, los sentimientos de Natsuki son muy reales, aunque ellas misma no se ha dado cuenta.

Shizuru nuca pensó, que las palabras de una chica que acababa de conocer le daría la confianza que había perdido después de conocer a Tellus.

Shizuru: a caso no desea igual que Tellus llevarse a Natsuki.

Min río un poco: la intención de Tellus no es necesariamente esa sabe.

Shizuru: entonces cual es su intención real.

Min: la misma que la suya, la felicidad de Natsuki

Shizuru quedo muy sorprendida.

Min: llegamos.

Una pequeña sale de la sala de profesores.

Diana: ya revise el presupuesto que le asignaran al proyecto que planean hacer con las profesoras, ahora lo pasan al consejo estudiantil, aunque este lo tienen que devolver aparte de la cantidad acordada.

Min: muy buen trabajo

Midori: si la pequeña es muy lista

Youko: nos dejo muy sorprendidas

Yukariko: Fujino podrías llevar el presupuesto, con Yukino.

Shizuru: por supuesto: aquí esta parte del proyecto, aunque aun falta especificarlo mejor.

Youko: muy buen trabajo.

Midori: que saben de las chicas problemas.

Shizuru: aun nada.

En los jardines de fuka

Nao: no puede ser en serio le hiciste eso a Kuga, jajjajajajaja que gracioso

Laris: y eso no es nada en navidad, cambien todos sus regalos por un montón de carbón deberías haber visto su cara.

Nao: jajajaja que divertido, yo solo la hice caer de su moto.

Laris: pero si se todo lo que hiciste en el carnaval, es sorprendente

Nao: no es nada, por culpa de Fujino no pude continuar.

Laris: y que hay de ti Alyssa.

Alyssa: yo solo ataque con mis tropas, pero no pude atrapar a Kuga se salio antes de la escuela.

Laris: si siempre falta clases, esa cabeza hueca

Nao: si no tiene nada de cerebro

Laris: cierto cierto.

Suena el celular de Nao.

Nao: hablando del rey de roma

Alyssa. Que pasa

Nao: parece que tiene una idea desean vernos ahora en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Al llegar y ya explicada la idea a todas, la mayoría aceptaron, solo algunas no.

Miyu: no puedo arriesgar a la señorita.

Mai: la subastada serás tu no Alyssa

Miyu: si es lo que la señorita desea.

Alyssa: lo siento Miyo pero es por el bien de la empresa.

Miyo: muy bien señorita si es por su bien.

Nao: me niego

Natsuki: que no te crees capas que atraer más hombres que las demás, entonces solo lo haces cuando les robas dinero.

Nao: puedo conseguir más dinero que tu Kuga.

Natsuki: ya lo veremos.

Chispas de rivalidad saltan entre ellas

Tellus: todas aceptaron entonces será dentro de dos días preparen todo. Les deseo suerte.

Fin del Capitulo.

No se desesperen habrá mucho Shiznat, solo que aun falta un poco de desarrollo de los demás personajes, al ser nuevos no se sabe mucho de ellos. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y los espero con impaciencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 ¿quien compro a quien?

Las chicas están muy ocupadas preparando todo para la subasta.

Natsuki: cuidado con eso

Mai: ya casi esta la tarima.

Shiho: ya esta decidido el orden ha subastar

Mai: no Yukino lo traerá para la tarde.

Akira: ya he puesto los adornos superiores de la tarima.

Natsuki: quedaron muy bien

Mai: si es bueno tener a alguien tan hábil como tu Akira

Arika: no es nada (se ruboriza un poco)

En la sala de profesores, tres profesoras miran por la ventana

Midori: las chicas han hecho un gran trabajo

Youko: si, además parece que tanto Natsuki, Nao, Alyssa y Miyu, se están integrando más al trabajo en equipo.

Yukariko: es verdad antes ellas, eran muy solitarias, ahora a pesar de no llevarse bien, colaboran.

Midori: aun que no todo es color de rosa miren.

De regreso en el patio

Nao: ten más cuidado Kuga casi me golpeas en la cabeza con esa tabla.

Natsuki: al menos así, quizás la única neurona que tienes te empiece a funcionar.

Nao: que dijiste

Natsuki: lo que escuchaste

Mai: tranquilas, tranquilas.

Nao: mejor no pierdo mi tiempo, aun tengo que hacer las decoraciones.

Natsuki: y yo tengo que probar el sonido.

Mai: yo quiero ayudarte con el sonido es como ir al karaoke.

Mikoto: si el karaoke vamos Mai

En la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Haruka: ya esta listo todo, el papeleo.

Yukino: si, espero que juntemos lo suficiente.

Haruka: por supuesto, además yo me are cargo del grupo de seguridad.

Yukino: a Haruka tu también serás subastada, no vas a tener tiempo

Haruka: claro que lo tendré ya lo veras,

Haruka ya ha reunido a su equipo para la seguridad de las chicas, en sus respectivas citas.

Shizuru: parece muy bien preparada. (con una tasa de te)

En la casa Geia

Diana: Tellus parece que ya casi esta todo listo

Tellus: eso es bueno, lo que me recuerda que hay que mandar traer dinero.

Laris: estas interesada en comprar algo.

Tellus: es un secreto

Min viene entrando a la sala

Min: ya están hechas las reservaciones que me encargaste.

Diana: a es verdad, aquí esta lo que me pediste (le entrega una bolsa negra).

Tellus: muy bien gracias a las dos.

Ya han pasado los dos días, a llegado la grandiosa subasta de chicas, una gran multitud de chicas, como de chicos esperan impacientes, no solo hay chicos de Fuka, incluso de ciudades vecinas han venido, al saber el gran evento,

El escenario esta listo, un gran anuncio en neon se levanta, rodeado de humo, la música empieza, y la voz de la anunciante, hace eco.

Midori: bienvenidos a esta gran subaste de la cita perfecta, las chicas más populares de Fuka serán subastadas para tener una cita con uno de los afortunados aquí presentes (los gritos de la multitud no se hacen esperar).

Yukariko: parecen muy emocionados.

Youko: así parece.

Midori: empecemos con la primera chica subastada Akira Okuzaki, ella es una excelente estudiante, durante un tiempo se hizo pasar por chico, pero ahora disfruta de recoger flores y salir a pasear al parque, pero no se engañen lleva una doble vida como una especialista en ataques Ninja.

Akira: como supiste esas cosas.

Midori: de mis buenas fuentes, jejeje

La subasta comienza con 1000 yens

Una chica entre en el publico es la primera en ofrecer.

Otra chica en el publico 2000 yens

Otra chica 3000 yens

Nuevamente una chica 4000 yens

Atrás de la tarima

Natsuki: solo chicas ofrecen por ella

Mai: creo que es natural hasta hace poco creían que era un chico y por lo que se, el saber que es chica subió su popularidad aun más con las mujeres.

Natsuki: a ya veo, por cierto Takumi no ofrecerá por ella.

Mai: me temo que no, él esta ayudando con la seguridad.

Natsuki: eso es una lastima.

Midori: la subasta a finalizado se fue en 50 000 yens.

La chica que compro a Akira sube rápidamente y la toma del brazo.

Chica: estoy tan feliz.

Midori: espero que les vaya bien.

Bajan de la tarima.

Midori: bien continuemos, la siguiente chica, tiene cara de ángel le encanta trabajar y es como un delicioso dulce, pero no se confíen cuando se molesta es todo un tigre Akane Higurashi.

Akane: es un placer.

Midori: comencemos con 1000 yens

Un chico del publico es el primero en ofrecer, le sigue otro y luego otro.

En la parte inferior de la tarima en un rincón

Kazu-kun: es todo lo que reuní con mi trabajo

Tate: Más te vale ofrecerlo.

Kazu-kun: no creo que sea suficiente, por favor háganme un préstamo.

Tate: lo siento estoy quebrado.

Reito: yo solo tengo para quien voy a comprar.

Takeda: yo también lo siento (con sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Una chica se presenta,-si quieren un préstamo, yo te lo puedo dar- (con una sonrisa en los labios)

Midori: finalizo la subasta en 40 000 yens

Akane: estoy feliz de que fueras tu kazu kun.

Akane: yo también

Al bajar de la tarima una chica los interrumpe.

Diana: espero que me pagues pronto, sino los intereses subirán.

Kazu kun: si lo are (con una gota de sudor y expresión de miedo)

Diana: bien espero que sean muy felices.

Akane: he gracias

Midori continuando la siguiente chica es linda es bella, y la creadora de esta idea pero no pruebes su comida Shiho Minakata.

Midori: empecemos con 1000 yens

Un chico ofrece, luego otro

Shiho: onichan donde estas porque no ofreces

Una vos de entre el público grita

Tate: lo siento estoy en quiebra

Todos los presentes caen.

Midori: bueno continuemos, esta subasta se cierra en 20 000 yens

El chico: he gracias, espero que cuides de mi.

Shiho: no eres del club de kendo

El chico: he si pero soy principiante.

Shiho: bueno no estas mal.

Bajan de la tarima.

Midori: la siguiente chica es bella, pero seria, es una excelente guardas espalda, la encantadoraMiyu Greer.

Empecemos con 1000 yens

Empiezan a ofrecer es impresionante como sube la cantidad.

Natsuki: no sabía que fuera tan popular

Mai: yo tampoco

Midori: muy bien se cierra el 90 000 yens.

El chico sube.

Miyu: te lo advierto cualquier conducta inapropiada será castigada.

El chico: ha esta bien (creo que se arrepiente un poco)

Bajan de la tarima

Midori: no se preocupen aun falta chicas, nuestra siguiente subastada esta linda, es dulce, pero tiene un apetito voraz, Mikoto Minagi. Empecemos con 1000 yens

Empiezan a ofrecer.

Mai: vaya Mikoto también es popular.

Natsuki: si hay muchos pedófilos sueltos

Mai: no digas esos

Midori: felicidades al vencedor por 50 000 yens

Sube a la tarima Reito.

Mikoto: Ani-ue.

Reito: no dejaría que nadie tuviera una cita con mi linda hermanita.

Bajan de la tarima

Midori: a continuación una chica que no conoce la decencia, peligrosa pero hermosa Nao Yuuki.

Nao: fíjate Kuga como pagan más por mi que por ti.

Midori: comencemos la oferta con 1000 yens

Mai: es impresionante son más que con Miyu

Natsuki: claro esperan algo a cambio.

Midori: felicidades se cierra en 100000 yens.

Sube el chico.

Nao: oni chan se bueno con migo por favor.

EL chico: claro que lo seré.

Bajan de la tarima

Midori: continuemos, la belleza pelirroja, la chica de fuego, trabajadora y entusiasta, Mai Tokiha. Se va por 1000 yens.

Los chicos ofrecen

Natsuki: Mai también es popular es posible que reúna más que Nao, lastima que no podré ver la cara de Nao de derrota, jejejejeje.

Midori: La subasta a terminado en 140 000 yens felicidades al ganador.

El chico sube parece que nadie lo conoce

El chico: mucho gusto

Mai: igualmente

Bajan de la tarima.

Midori: finalmente otra de nuestras estrellas, es fría, pero hermosa, nuestra princesa de hielo Natsuki Kuga.

Los chicos empiezan a ofrecer entre ellos hay uno que no para de ofrecer claro hasta que.

Takeda: no puede ser ya no puedo seguir.

Midori: A finalizado la subasta en 160 000 yens

Sube la ganadora

Natsuki: Diana tu ofreciste.

Diana: si es que quería pasar un tiempo contigo.

Bajan de la tarima Diana no suelta el brazo de Natsuki.

Midori: y ahora viene el plato fuerte las chicas de la universidad, primero tenemos a la fuerte e independiente Haruka Suzushiro. Comencemos con 1000 yens.

Empezaron a ofrecer pero por alguna razón, la mayoría dudaban, esto no duro mucho.

Midori: bueno se va por ejem ejem 10 000 yens

Haruka: como es posible es menos de todas.

Yukino: Haruka chan

Haruka: tu pagaste Yukino

Yukino: te molesta Haruka chan

Haruka: no es fantástico

Yukino: de verdad.

Haruka: si así tendré más tiempo, para proteger a las chicas.

Yukino: a ya veo (cara de tristeza)

Bajan de la tarima.

Midori: y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante la ex kaicho de Fuka, amable y gentil una chica de ensueño Shizuru Fujino.

Todos los presentes empezaron a gritar, Midori no pudo ni dar palabra cuando ya estaban ofreciendo, tanto chicas como chicos, la cantidad subía y subía.

Mai: vaya veo que su popularidad no ha bajando.

Natsuki: es verdad

Mai: no vas a ofrecer

Natsuki: seria en contra de las reglas

Mai: no recuerdo que nadie allá dicho eso, pero es tu decisión.

En eso todos los presentes quedaron opacados por la cantidad ofrecida de una hermosa chica de cabello azul.

Natsuki: pero que esta haciendo (camina firme hasta llegar a ella) que crees que hace Laris.

Laris: pues comprando no vez.

Natsuki: no te hagas la lista, tú ni siquiera conoces a Shizuru.

Laris: es verdad pero si salgo con ella, tú no lo aras y eso te ara mucho daño.

Natsuki: serás OFREZCO 200 000 yens

Laris: así 300 000 yens

Natsuki: 400 000 yens

Laris 500 000 yens, ni vendiendo tu moto me ganas ya date por vencida.

Natsuki: tú me las pagaras.

Natsuki estaba a punto de ofreces cuando una voz ofreció bastantes.

-1 000 000 de yens-

Natsuki: quien ofrecería, no puede ser verdad Tellus.

Tellus: hola, lo siento llego tarde, veo que ya terminaban, que lastima también quería comprar a Mai.

Natsuki: pero que crees que haces

Tellus: gastando dinero, además ya no puedes ofrecer más verdad, no creo que tengas esa cantidad.

Natsuki: no la tengo, pero Laris si.

Laris: que dices

Natsuki: vamos tu ibas a comprar a Shizuru.

Laris volte ha ver a Tellus.

Tellus: estas segura de que quieres competir contra mí (una Mirada fría y oscura, se ve en los ojos de Tellus, congela el alma con unos segundos)

Laris. Lo siento Natsuki, aprecio mucho mi vida, así que estas sola me retiro de la subasta.

Natsuki: no puedes hacer eso ahora vamos ofrece más yo te pagare.

Laris: tanto te preocupa, que incluso quieres que yo gane.

Natsuki: no entiendes Tellus es una pervertida y bueno Shizuru. Tan solo de imaginarlo (las imágenes de la mente de Natsuki quedan censuradas).

Tellus: vaya para que salgan censurados tu pensamientos, es que tienes una idea muy correcta de mi, bueno me voy a recoger a mi cita.

Natsuki: no puede ser.

Midori: bueno se cierra en 1000 000 de yens, felicidades al ganador.

Tellus: gracias, gracias, prometo tratarla bien.

Shizuru: ara ara así que tú eres mi compradora.

Tellus: no te agrada la idea (la toma por la cintura y le deposita un beso en la mejilla).

Natsuki: no puede ser, yo la mato ahora mismo.

Mai, Mikoto, Diana y Min, tratan de detenerla con todas sus fuerzas.

Fin del Capitulo

Je je muchas me han de odiar por esto, pero no se preocupen el próximo les gustara más. Bueno espero sus cometarios pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Que cita

En los dormitorios de Fuka tres chicas se preparan para sus respectivas citas.

Mai: Natsuki tranquilízate por favor

Natsuki: como puedo tranquilizarme con lo que esta pasando.

Mai: de todos modos no sabes donde van a pasar su cita.

Natsuki: lo tengo que averiguara, dijiste que Takumi estaba ayudando con la seguridad, el podría saber donde quedaron de verse.

Mai: lo siento pero Takumi fue asignado a la pareja de Akane y Kazu kun, así que no creo que sepa.

Natsuki: no puede ser era mi esperanza.

Mai: mejor prepárate para tu cita quedaron de verse a las dos verdad, Mikoto tu no vas a ir a tu cita.

Mikoto: no Ani ue tiene trabajo hoy, pero dijo que lo compensaría.

Mai: ya veo pero no puedes estar sola, porque no vienes conmigo, no creo que le importe.

Mikoto: si vamos Mai.

Natsuki: ¿a donde van a ir Mai?

Mai: a donde más al karaoke y tu.

Natsuki: al parque de diversiones.

Mai: bueno vamos Mikoto, y Natsuki no te atormentes más es sólo un día.

Mai y Mikoto se marchan a su cita, Natsuki esta muy alterada y aún falta una hora para su cita, se recuesta en la cama y pones sus manos en su nuca.

Natsuki: esa Mai no entiende, esa Tellus que demonios esta pensando, sólo de imaginarlo (Natsuki cierra los ojos y empieza la fantasía, las escenas fueron censurada) no puede ser tengo que impedir esa cita pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?.

A llegado la hora de la cita con Diana, Natsuki llega a la mansión Geia en su motocicleta a recogerla, Diana ya la esta esperando.

Diana: Natsuki aquí estoy

Natsuki: hola Diana y Tellus ya se fue a la cita.

Diana: no aún no pero se estaba preparando.

Natsuki: a si y ¿Cómo?

Diana: bueno, saco una maleta con juguetes raros.

Natsuki: ¿Qué clase de juguetes?

Diana: no lo se, eran muy raros, unos largos, otras de bolita etc.

Natsuki: pero ¿Qué demonios piensa?

Diana: ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Natsuki: no por nada y ¿sabes a dónde van a ir?

Diana: creo que se quedaron de ver en el parque de la ciudad en media hora.

Natsuki: a ya veo, vamos Diana sube, hay cambio de planes.

Diana: que y a ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

Natsuki: eso es una sorpresa, (risa diabólica)

Arranca su motocicleta a toda velocidad, llegan al parque y empieza la búsqueda de Shizuru y Tellus.

Diana: ¿Natsuki qué hacemos en el parque?

Natsuki: bueno es un buen lugar para platicar, hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Diana: bueno eso es verdad, pero estas segura que no vienes a espiara a Tellus.

Natsuki: jajajaja (risa nerviosa) no como crees

Diana: a mita Tellus.

Natsuki: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?. (voltea a ver a todos lados)

Diana: sólo bromeaba

Natsuki: no hagas eso, me las vas a pagar.

Diana: jajajaja, Natsuki sigue igual de crédula (empieza a correr tratando de escapar de Natsuki).

Natsuki: espera espera, no corras

Finalmente Natsuki atrapo a Diana y le aplica un castigo poniendo su puño en la cabeza de la pequeña. Ambas caen en el pasto y siguen riendo.

Diana: esto me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeñas

Natsuki: es verdad en ese entonces eras muy llorona.

Diana: no lo era

Natsuki: claro que si

Diana: ¿estas enamorada de Shizuru Fujino?

Natsuki: ¿pero que estas diciendo?

Diana: si lo estas deberías ser honestas con tus emociones.

Natsuki: ¿tu que sabes del amor?

Diana: se mucho

Natsuki: si como no

Diana se sienta tomando sus piernas con sus brazos, pone una cara muy seria. Natsuki, se queda por un momento en silencio y justo cuando va a decir algo.

Diana: hey Natsuki ¿recuerdas, cuando trepamos al árbol?

Natsuki: si fue la primera vez que te dejaron jugar con nosotras.

Diana: es verdad, yo era muy pequeña entonces y no me dejaban andar tan libremente.

Flash back

Tellus: hey miren, el árbol ya dio manzanas

Natsuki: yo quiero una

Laris: yo también

Min: y yo

Tellus: esta bien subiere a bajar algunas.

Tellus trepo al árbol para bajar las manzanas en total recogió cuatro. Y las repartió una a cada niña.

Ama de llaves: señoritas he traído una nueva amiga con la que podrán jugar, pero es más pequeña que ustedes, espero que la cuiden.

La pequeña Diana aún no podía hablar claramente, así que sólo apunto hacia la manzana que sostenía, Natsuki.

Tellus: quieres una Manzana, toma la mía, (le acaricia la cabeza).

Diana: Gacias.

Laris: pero era tu manzana

Tellus: no importa, no tenia ganas, bien Natsuki tú serás la encargada de cuidar a Diana hoy.

Natsuki: he bueno esta bien vamos Diana.

Diana: eta bien

Momentos después las niñas jugaban Natsuki se distrajo un poco y Diana fue al árbol a conseguir una manzana para Tellus.

Fin de Flash Back

Natsuki: si yo debía cuidarte ese día, subiste al árbol, pero la rama era muy frágil, y caíste, si no fuera por él.

Diana: si él me salvo, me atrapo en ese momento y desde entonces me enamore de él.

Natsuki: es bastante mayor sabes.

Diana: no lo es tanto sólo son haber uno, dos, tres, nueve años mayor.

Natsuki: y quieres más, ¿Tellus lo sabe?

Diana: si lo sabe.

Natsuki: y ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Diana: sólo dijo -has tu mejor esfuerzo-

Natsuki: típico de ella, aún tratándose de sus hermanos no es seria.

Diana: creo que es bastante seria, Natsuki si estas enamorada, has lo que deseas de verdad, no te detengas por los demás y vive intensamente ese amor.

Natsuki: te has vuelto muy adulta.

Diana: si verdad,….. ha mira es Shizuru.

Natsuki: no me vas a engañar otra vez.

Diana: no es en serio es ella mira.

Natsuki: no voy a voltear.

Diana: (toma la cabeza de Natsuki y la voltea) te digo que mires.

Natsuki: a es verdad es Shizuru.

Diana: y bien vamos a seguirla

Natsuki: no te importa

Diana: no, es divertido, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de interferir en las citas de Tellus.

Natsuki: muy bien pues adelante

Natsuki y Diana estaban escondidas entre los arbustos esperando a que llegar Tellus.

Natsuki: esa Tellus como es que hace esperar a Shizuru

Diana: a mira ahí viene

Tellus llega corriendo al encuentro con Shizuru.

Tellus: hey Shizuru disculpa la tardanza.

Shizuru: pensé que me tendrías esperando todo el día.

Tellus toma por la cintura a Shizuru y la acerca hacia ella.

Tellus: te lo recompensare.

En ese momento una piedra golpea la cabeza de Tellus, haciendo la caer.

Shizuru: te encuentras bien

Tellus: si estoy bien.

Escondidas detrás de un árbol

Diana: porque hiciste eso, nos van a descubrir.

Natsuki: lo siento no pude controlarme, cuando me di cuenta ya había lanzado la piedra.

Diana: pues más vale que te controles.

Natsuki: lo intentare.

Tellus se levanta y se sacude la ropa.

Tellus: debió ser un accidente, por cierto no te he dicho lo guapa que te vez hoy.

Shizuru: ara ara me vas a ser sonrojar.

Tellus: (toma la barbilla de Shizuru) estas tan hermosa que no creo poder contenerme y me atraería ha robarte un beso.

Nuevamente una piedra golpea la cabeza de Tellus y la hace caer.

Shizuru: seria mejor que nos vayamos ha otro lugar

Tellus: creo que tienes razón, creo que el parque es un poco peligroso.

Nuevamente detrás del árbol

Diana: no te dije que te controlaras

Natsuki: lo siento.

Diana: ha se marchan

Natsuki: que vamos sigámoslas

Shizuru y Tellus caminan rumbo al centro de la ciudad, entran ha un restaurante que se ve bastante costoso, Natsuki y Diana están escondidas detrás de un poste, en el callejón detrás del poste sale Nao.

Nao: Kuga que haces aquí.

Diana y Natsuki reaccionan como gatos asustados y rápidamente Natsuki cubre la boca de nao, en ese momento Shizuru voltea a ver a sus espaldas.

Tellus: Shizuru sucede algo

Shizuru: no nada, creí escuchar algo, pero no es nada

Tellus: entramos

Shizuru: por supuesto.

Diana, Natsuki y Nao, están escondidas detrás de callejón, Natsuki aún cubre la boca de Nao quien no parece de buen humor por ello.

Diana: parece que no se dieron cuenta.

Nao: (se suelta de Natsuki) pero que demonios haces Kuga

Natsuki: lo siento Nao, ha por cierto no deberías estar en tu cita.

Diana: (con cara de susto) algo se mueve ahí

Natsuki se acerca a ver, es el pobre chico que compro a Nao amarado.

Natsuki: veo que no cambias.

Nao: el se sobre paso, así que tenia el derecho de hacer eso.

Llagan los chicos encargados de la seguridad.

Haruka: Nao Yuuki con llamarnos habría sido suficiente.

Nao: es que tardan mucho

Haruka: bueno ahora nosotros nos aremos cargo, llévenselo.

Rápidamente los chicos se llevan a la pobre victima de Nao.

Diana: a disculpa que van ha hacerle.

Haruka: castigarlo con la justicia divina jajajajajaja (risa muy diabólica)

En el restaurante

Shizuru: parece que algo importante pasa afuera

Tellus: de seguro algo sin interés, ordenamos.

Shizuru: a claro

A fuera del restaurante, Haruka se marcha con sus seguidores.

Diana: bueno necesitamos entrar al restaurante

Natsuki: si vamos

Nao: ¿van a entrar a este restaurante?, se ve muy costoso, yo voy

Natsuki: claro que no

Nao: ¿por que no?

En ese momento una voz llama a Natsuki –hey Natsuki-

Natsuki: Mai ¿Qué haces aquí y tu cita?

Mai: bueno veras estábamos en el Karaoke, el chico se tropezó y cayo arriba de mi, Mikoto se enojo y golpeo al chico hasta dejarlo inconciente, Haruka chan ya lo recogió hace rato.

Natsuki: a ya veo.

Mikoto: nadie toca a Mai, más que yo.

Mai: van a entrar, podemos

Natsuki: bueno verán

Diana: porque no vamos todas, (se acerca a Natsuki y le susurra al oído) quizás entre más, podremos ocultarnos y no nos notaran.

Natsuki: con este grupo no lo creo, pero bueno vamos.

Entran al restaurante.

Natsuki: como que necesitamos reservación

Encargado: lo siento señorita pero sólo con reservación podemos atenderlas.

Natsuki: se debe de poder hacer algo.

Encargado: no se puede hacer nada.

Justo en ese momento llega Min y Laris.

Laris: Natsuki que haces aquí, tú no encajas en un lugar fino como este

Natsuki: cierra la boca, no te lo he preguntado, espera ustedes tienen reservación.

Min: si tenemos quieren acompañarnos.

Laris: ¿Qué? no las invites.

Min: entre más gente, más divertido

Diana: si vamos.

Finalmente acomodan a todas las chicas en una mesa bastante grande, claro cerca de la mesa de Tellus y Shizuru, pero separadas por unas platas y una pecera, aún así se escucha perfectamente lo que dicen.

Shizuru: aún no puedo creer que gastaras tanto dinero en mí.

Tellus: vales eso y más (osadamente toma la mano de Shizuru) y dime ya te decidiste a mi propuesta.

Shizuru: aún no lo sé, es un poco arriesgado.

Tellus, se acerca a Shizuru, sólo es ir ha un hotel te va a gustar.

En ese preciso momento un cuchillo cae muy cerca de Tellus, cortando algunos de sus cabellos.

Shizuru: ara ara, como es que esto llego aquí.

Tellus: quizás un accidente (con una sonrisa nerviosa)

Mai y Diana, jalan rápidamente a Natsuki, para ocultarla.

Nao: de verdad que estas celosa

Natsuki: no lo estoy

Laris: pues para intentar incluso un homicidio, me parece que sí.

Natsuki: Urusai

Mikoto: parece que ya se van

Diana: a es verdad

Natsuki: vamos tras ellas.

Las chicas salen del restaurante, Natsuki lanza una mirada a las que considera intrusas principalmente Nao y Laris.

Laris: ¿Por qué nos miras así?, ya que pagamos la cuenta tenemos derecho a seguirlas también.

Nao: yo sólo lo hago por curiosidad.

Natsuki: esta bien pueden venir pero más vale que no molesten

El camino se torna un poco sospechoso y ven que entran a una tienda es tan pequeña, que se limitan a ver desde afuera, Shizuru sale con un paquete en sus manos.

Mai: Mira es Miyu y Alyssa.

Nao: parece que la cita término

Mikoto: hey Alyssa chan, Miyu chan.

Alyssa: parece que se divierten

Nao: que paso con tu cita Miyu.

Miyu: le falto al respeto al nombre de la señorita y lo tuve que castigar.

Alyssa: Hakura chan ya se hizo cargo

Mai: quieren acompañarnos.

Alyssa: bueno no tenemos más planes

Mikoto: mira es Akira

Mai: a es verdad vamos, Akira Akira

Akira: a hola Mai

Mai: ya termino tu cita,

Akira: si ya termino

Después de todo ya son más de las 5

Mai: parece que tu cita fue la única exitosa hasta el momento

Akira: Takumi, me dijo que Akane y Kazu kun también se la pasaron bien, y Shiho también, ahora ellos están ayudando con la seguridad, voy hacia allá ahora. Parece que hay algunos chicos que dieron problemas.

Mai: creo que si (risa nerviosa)

Natsuki: vamos ya se van

El lugar donde entraron no era exactamente lo mejor.

Mai: esto parece ser

Nao: definitivamente lo es

Mikoto: es muy grande

Laris: la verdad no me sorprende mucho

Alyssa: vaya es interesante no Miyu

Miyu: si señorita

Min: bueno es mejor no sacar conclusiones

Diana: Natsuki estas bien

La rabia de Natsuki se hace notar de inmediato, su cuerpo esta rodeado por una llama de furia, sin duda la princesa de hielo, se ha derretido,

Natsuki: la voy a matar definitivamente la mato, traer a Shizuru a este lugar.

Diana: Natsuki en un hotel también hay otras cosas sabes juegos, casino, etc.

Min: será mejor que no digas nada Diana.

Natsuki: voy entrar

Al entrar siguen con cuidado a la pareja, hasta el ascensor, Natsuki se desespera y ve que llegaron al último piso.

Laris: ese no es el piso de luna de miel

Diana: cállate

Natsuki estalla no espera el elevador y decide subir corriendo por las escaleras con una fuerza sobre humana.

Mai: ya llego el ascensor.

Nao, pues subamos esto esta cada vez más interesante.

Natsuki llega al último piso totalmente agotada, las demás chicas ya están ahí.

Mai: Natsuki, no están en el cuarto están en la azotea.

Natsuki: que dices

Las chicas suben a la azotea, ahí esta Tellus y Shizuru, viendo el atardecer.

Shizuru: Es muy hermoso

Tellus: te dije que te gustaría

Tellus se acerca a Shizuru la toma por los hombros y lentamente se pone del lado de su oído, susurrándole, las chicas tratan de contener a Natsuki.

Mai: Natsuki cálmate nos va ha descubrir

Diana: por favor

Nao: ya no hagas más escándalo

Laris: trata de comportarte.

Todas la sujetan

Tellus y Shizuru, están listas para bajar, las chicas tratan de esconderse para que no las noten.

Al bajar se encuentran con que Tellus, abraza a Shizuru y esta abriendo la puerta de la habitación de luna de miel.

Natsuki ya no puede más, avienta a las chicas que la sostienen y se lanza sobre Tellus, increíblemente, Tellus la esquiva con un movimiento limpio, y le pone el pie, Natsuki no puede reaccionar y cae sobre Shizuru haciendo que ambas entren en la habitación, cuando Natsuki, se comienza a levantar.

Natsuki: ¿Shizuru estas bien?

Shizuru: ara ara Natsuki si querías una habitación de hotel, con decírmelo seria suficiente, no hay que ser tan efusiva.

Natsuki esta a punto de contestar cuando escucha una puerta que se cierra a sus espalda con llave.

Se levanta rápidamente.

Natsuki: esta cerrada con llave, Tellus abre la puerta.

Tellus: lo siento, lo abriré hasta mañana.

Natsuki queda practicante congelada.

Tellus voltea a ver al pasillo donde se esconden las chicas.

Tellus: hey en este hotel ahí karaoke, que tal si vamos a divertirnos, los de seguridad ya están ahí, con las otras chicas y sus profesoras.

Las chicas salen de su escondite para responder con un efusivo –SI-

Fin del capitulo

Espero les gustara, jeje imaginen en el próximo será lo prometido shiznat, espero sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Una noche

Una gran fiesta se hacia en el karaoke del hotel, como siempre Midori se excedió en el alcohol, Yukino estaba un poco decepcionada por su no cita con Haruka. Nao y Laris hacían una apuesta sobre cierto suceso que se llevaba a cabo en una habitación del hotel, Diana y Mikoto bailaban al ritmo de la canción que estaba cantando Min. Una chica que permanecía en una esquina decidió salir de esa habitación. Una chica pelirroja se dio cuenta.

Afuera una chica dirige su mirada hacia la luna,

-pareces más tranquila, si te vieran así no pensarían que eres tú-

-Mai, ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con los demás?-

-sabes Tellus, aún no te comprendo del todo-

-bueno, si quieres comprenderme del todo- toma su mano y se acerca lentamente - podemos buscar una habitación para nosotras-

Mai se aleja bastante rápido -no gracias, no creo que quiera conocerte tanto-

-jajaja, entonces Mai Tokiha ¿Qué tanto me quieres conocer?-

-me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué iniciaste la recaudación de dinero?, si fuiste tu misma quien pago el millón de yens-

-lo siento, es un secreto-

Mai hace un pequeño puchero –entonces ¿Por qué tuviste una cita con Shizuru?, para luego dejarla sola con Natsuki-

-bueno eso-

-si-

-eso fue sólo por diversión supongo-

Mai caí por tal comentario –y entonces ¿Qué quieres exactamente?-

-¿Qué quiero?, ¿Qué extraña pregunta?, para ser sincera ni yo misma se que quiero, bueno si se, ahora mismo –

-sí-

Con una mirada de seducción -quiero llevarte a una habitación de este hotel, y hacer algunas cosas divertida-

-a mira creo que Mikoto me llama adiós- dos insinuaciones es todo lo que podía soportar

Una chica pasa al lado de Mai cuando corre dentro del hotel.

-Tellus, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sólo coqueteando Diana sólo eso-

-tú no cambias-

-Natsuki, paso la prueba inicial-

-si los viejos están contentos-

-decirle de esa forma a tus padres no es muy respetuoso-

-yo me refería a los del consejo familiar de tu casa-

-ha esos, bueno la verdad me importa poco-

-que pasara si Natsuki rechaza irse-

-entonces tendremos muchos problemas, pero sabes-

-que-

-si ella rechaza irse, es porque aquí encontró la felicidad, que le faltaba después de la muerte de su madre-

-si lo sé, durante mucho tiempo nos prohibieron verla, y no pudimos hacer nada-

-Diana-

Diana comenzó a llorar y entre sollozos –si ella, es feliz aquí, yo quiero que lo siga siendo y quiero apoyarla-

Tellus envuelve a Diana en sus brazos -si, yo también, pero en muchos aspectos estamos atadas de manos aún, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible-

En una habitación del hotel otra historia es contada.

Natsuki intenta con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta.

-maldita sea, porque no se abre-

-Natsuki, deja lo ya, sólo hay que esperar a que Tellus nos abra mañana-

-pero que dices, ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí hasta entonces?-

Shizuru, se acerca a Natsuki, con movimientos sumamente sutiles y seductores la arrincona en la puerta, Natsuki, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y traga un poco de saliva, Shizuru pone sus manos en el cuello de Natsuki, y acercándose a su oído, le susurra.

-podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas, mi mente esta llena de ellas-

Natsuki, no puede evitar ponerse como un tomate y rápidamente en un movimiento escapa de los brazos de Shizuru-

-si cosas divertidas- su voz esta muy quebrada por causa de los nervios –que tal si vemos televisión, una película si eso-

Natsuki rápidamente busca en la estantería de películas ahí varias, reconoce que todas son del gusto de Tellus (titulo de las películas, chicas lindas) y por casualidad ve una que dice Natsuki, Tellus, Diana, Laris y Min de pequeñas, le da nostalgia y decide poner esa, lo saca de la caja, curiosamente el DVD de adentro no tiene etiqueta, no le da importancia, después de todo es una producción casera, lo pone para reproducir, se sentó en el sillón y tomo el control remoto.

-oye Shizuru, ven creo que te gustara esto-

-ara ara mi Natsuki quiere mostrarme algo, y a mi que me gustar ver absolutamente todo todo de mi Natsuki.

La cara de Natsuki volvió a cambiar de color –Baka, sólo siéntate-

La pantalla era una de plasma de 50 pulgadas, después de todo era un hotel de 5 estrellas, al momento en que Natsuki puso Play, la imagen no era exactamente lo que esperaba y de esta película sólo salían voces como

-o, así, así-

-oooooo, eres la mejor-

-ooooo así, más más-

Natsuki, quedo petrificada, ante lo que estaba viendo, aún con el control en la mano, Shizuru, que tenia los ojos bien abiertos, dirigió su mirada con curiosidad hacia Natsuki, quien aún seguía en trance, para sacarla de tal estado sólo necesitaba un comentario

-ara ara, si mi Natsuki quería iniciar algo, sólo tenia que decirlo, esto no era necesario-

Natsuki, reacciono de inmediato, con la cara como tomate

-Baka, esto no es lo que quería ver-

-y entonces ¿Por qué no lo has detenido?-

Natsuki se dio cuenta que aquel video seguía reproduciéndose, rápidamente apretó el botón de apagado y su cara se torno más roja

Shizuru se acerco a Natsuki nuevamente esta vez, la hace recostarse en el sillón.

-Natsuki, sabes tu subconsciente te engaña y muestra lo que realmente deseas-

Natsuki no podía moverse y estaba claro que esta vez no le seria tan fácil escapar, su cara parecía un tomate. Cuando sintió, que los pechos de Shizuru rozaban los suyos, no aguanto más y en un movimiento bastante impulsivo y brusco, tiro a Shizuru.

-aunch Natsuki, si que eres agresiva, aún que eso también me gusta de ti- la mirada sigue en activación de seducción

-a lo lamentó Shizuru, es que sabes creo que tomare un baño- trataba de ocultar su rostro.

Rápidamente entro al baño y se hecho mucha agua en la cara, y se decía a si misma –cálmate Natsuki, calma tu puedes hacerlo, sólo resiste hasta mañana- cuando se giro, se dio cuenta que la tina del baño era enorme, ya tenia agua caliente en su interior, en ella había pétalos de rosas de varios colores, una botella de champaña cerca en hielo en una mesa pequeña y una Nota cerca.

Tomo la nota y empieza a leer, poco a poco la cara se le pone más roja.

_Querida Monita,_

_Espero que te la pases genial, y me cuentes de cómo fue perder tu virginidad, te dejo todo preparado, para esta noche, la verdad sabia que caerías en la trampa, y si te lo preguntas, pues Diana fue mi cómplice, hice que te compra y que te digiera a donde iba ha ir con Shizuru, se que quizás muera después de esto, por eso te dejo mi ultima voluntad, que es divierte en grande esta noche, has lo que quieras y complace tus más fervientes fantasías y deseos, con Shizuru._

-pero que demonios piensa esa Baka-con la cara más roja.

Natsuki decidió no hacer caso, rompió la nota y aprovechar para bañarse, había batas de baño, jabones perfumados, pero a pesar de sus caprichos, le encanto la tina de baño, al terminar de quitarse la ropa y entrar en la tina, empezaba ha relajarse, cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, entro tan rápido que no puso el seguro. Natsuki volteo sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Shizuru, y todo lo demás, totalmente desnuda, no llevaba ni toalla.

Natsuki no podía creer lo estaba viendo, ante sus ojos estaba una diosa, su cara se torno de color rojo, lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultarse un poco en el agua, para evitar ser vista por la chica de Kyoto.

-Natsuki, pensé que necesitarías, quien te lavara la espalda.-

-no lo creo necesario- se alejo al extremo más lejano de la tina.

Shizuru se abrazo a si misma y tembló

-creo que puedo enfermarme, será mejor que entre a la tina contigo-

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Qué no quieres, prefieres que me de un resfriado?- con cara de niña tímida

-no, no quiero eso, pero-

-entonces entrare, o quizás prefieras mirarme, así todo el tiempo- su mirada cambio a una mirada de sensualidad.

-baka, entra de una vez-

Shizuru entro cuidadosamente en la tina, y empezó a jugar con los pétalos, Natsuki por su parte mantenía su distancia, pero sin darse cuenta Shizuru en sus juegos con pétalos fue cortando la distancia.

-aaaaa Shizuru como es que estas tan cerca-

-ara ara mi Natsuki es muy tímida-

-no es eso, es sólo que- la expresión de Natsuki cambio drásticamente, la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Natsuki, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Shizuru se preocupo

-dime, por favor ¿Por qué? -

-que cosa-

-¿Por qué aceptaste tan fácilmente, la cita con Tellus?, ¿Por qué dejaste que se te acercara tanto?, ¿Por qué viniste a este hotel con ella y ha esta habitación?, es muy obvio que tu no sabias sus planes.-

-ara ara Natsuki, estas celosa- Shizuru se acerco para tocar el hombro de Natsuki.

Al darse la vuelta Natsuki, Shizuru pudo ver las lágrimas en su rostro.

-Natsuki-

-sólo déjame en paz-

Natsuki se voltio así la pared, para ocultar sus lagrimas, Shizuru rodio con sus brazos a Natsuki por la cintura y junto su cuerpo con el de la chica de su devoción, coloco su rostro en el hombro de Natsuki y cerro los ojos, Natsuki se sorprendió mucho, su cara se ruborizo y las lagrimas pararon.

-Natsuki, tu eres lo más importante para mi, la única en la que puedo pensar, si acepte venir a la cita fue para ayudarte a reunir el dinero, si dejo que Tellus se acerque es porque ella es importante para ti y se que ella no siente nada por mi y si acepte venir es porque sabia que tu estabas espiándonos-

-que dijiste-

-si Tellus me lo dijo después de ver el atardecer-

-por eso aceptaste-

-si, porque quería estar cerca de ti- las manos de Shizuru comenzaron a tomar otra dirección una hacia el sur y la otra hacia el norte

Natsuki detuvo las manos rápidamente

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-ara, es que cuando estoy contigo mi cuerpo reacciona solo-

-pues más vale que lo controles-

-Natsuki ikezu, sólo quería tocar un poco-

-sólo un poco, si tu mano iba directamente a mi….. – no puede terminar la frase

Empezaron una pequeña revolución en el agua.

Una intentaba tocar lo prohibido y la otra intentaba no dejarse tocar. Finalmente el baño termino, Natsuki encontró piyamas en el ropero, también lencería normal y provocativa, optaron por las piyamas una azul cielo, de su talla y otra roja como los ojos de Shizuru de la talla de ella. Aunque Shizuru no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, con la elección de Natsuki, ya que ella prefería la lencería provocativa. Al parecer Tellus preparo todo muy bien, Natsuki encontró otra nota en el bolsillo de su piyama. Al leerla

Nota

_Querida monita _

_Si elegiste, esta piyama es porque estás carente de imaginación y las cosas no van muy bien, ya anímate y deja de estarte haciendo la santa, las vírgenes son las primeras en ser sacrificadas sabes._

Natsuki rompió rápidamente la nota

-esa Baka-

-Me llamabas-

-que he no, no nada-

-y vamos a dormir en la misma cama-

-pues no hay otra, además es bastante amplia-

- si-

Shizuru fue la primera en entrar en la cama, ya en ella le extendió una mano a Natsuki dándole la bienvenida, Natsuki, caminaba como robot, al entrar en la cama le dio la espalda inmediatamente a Shizuru. Esta ultima no pudo evitar abrasar a Natsuki por la Cintura, acercándola ha su cuerpo, Natsuki se puso nerviosa, pero al ver que Shizuru no intentaba nada más se tranquilizo un poco, pero no mucho pasaron las horas y aún no podía dormir, sintió como el abrazo de Shizuru se suavizaba, dando le ha entender que se había quedado dormida.

Se volteo para quedar de frente a Shizuru y por alguna razón recordó las palabras de Diana.

_-Natsuki si estas enamorada, has lo que deseas de verdad, no te detengas por los demás y vive intensamente ese amor.-_

-vivir intensamente el amor- sin darse cuenta sus labios se fueron acercando a los de Shizuru. Hasta unirse en un beso, suave y gentil, como una tierna caricia. Cuando Natsuki empezaba a separarse, sintió como los brazos de Shizuru tomaban fuerza y la atraía, el suave beso, se convirtió en un beso apasionado, Shizuru poco a poco se abrió camino en los labios de Natsuki, hasta que la peliazul no aguanto más, y se separaron

-pensé que estabas dormida-

-es que soy la princesa encantada, que se despierta con el beso del amor de su vida-

-baka- Natsuki volvió a darle la espalda a Shizuru,

Pero esta ultima la voltio de golpe haciéndola quedar recostada en la cama, se pudo de frente ha ella, subiendo su cuerpo al de la peliazul.

-Natsuki, es muy cruel, al dejarme así-

-Shizuru-

-ya estar tan cerca es un martirio, empezar algo y no desear terminarlo, es demasiado para mi, no entiendes que te deseo demasiado-

Shizuru continúo besando a Natsuki, quien no presentaba resistencia alguna, al separase un suave hilo unía sus bocas, Shizuru comenzó a besar el cuello de Natsuki, se sentía tan bien, sus manos empezaron a explorar un poco más desabrochando la piyama de Natsuki, para dejar al descubierto sus pechos.

Shizuru no podía sopórtalo más y sus besos empezaron a viajar del cuello en dirección de los pechos de Natsuki, que ya estaba acariciando.

Natsuki, se estaba dejando llevar por las caricias de Shizuru, no podía creer que sus manos se sintieran tan bien, al igual que sus labios. Shizuru masajeaba los senos de Natsuki, su boca llegaba a ellos, y empezó a besarlos, para después empezó a lamber y morder esos pezones claros, que la llevaban al cielo, al fin se decidió ha pasar al siguiente nivel, besando el abdomen de Natsuki, su mano poco a poco intentaba quitar la parte baja de la piyama, sin embargo antes de lograrlo una mano la detuvo.

-por favor aún no-

-Natsuki,-

-no es que no quiera, es que aún no por favor-

Shizuru no entendía bien la petición de la chica, pero accedió, ya había probado algo de Natsuki, y seguir sin el permiso de la peliazul, podría arruinarlo. Al menos se había dado cuenta que Natsuki, sentía algo por ella y eso la hizo muy feliz.

-esta bien, pero a cambio déjame dormir así, quiero sentir tu calor-

Shizuru se acostó sobre el pecho de Natsuki que estaba descubierto, abrazo a Natsuki y susurrando

-Te amo Natsuki-

-Yo también, te amo-

Así se quedaron dormidas, juntas al fin.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuki a penas se estaba despertando

-Shizuru, Shizuru ¿Dónde estas?-

-Ella ya se fue-

-Tellus-

-Veo que fue una noche productiva-

Natsuki voltea a ver su pecho que esta descubierto, -aaaaaa- rápidamente se cubre.

-no se porque te apenas, si nos hemos bañado juntas-

-aún así un pervertido es un pervertido-

-si es verdad soy demasiado pervertida, jajaja-

-¿y qué haces aquí?-

Tellus se pone muy seria –necesito hablar contigo, sobre tu madre, las hime, la razón de mi visita y sobre tu futuro.

Fin del Capitulo

Hola hola, lamento el retrazo, es que estuve un poco ocupada, espero sus comentarios, y agradesco los que ya me mandaron.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Una verdad

Una chica espera en la puerta de una habitación, lentamente se abre, una hermosa castaña sale sin decirle una sola palabra, ya estando a una distancia apropiada escucha que la llaman.

-Shizuru, te vas sin despedirte-

Sin voltear –es mejor así, -

-vaya que si serás rara-

-no más que tú -

-hoy será, hoy le diré a Natsuki-

Una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro de Tellus, Shizuru continúa su camino, dándose cuenta que Tellus ya no la mira, se recarga en la pared y lleva su mano a su pecho, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

-Natsuki-

Tellus entra a la habitación, para encontrase a Natsuki aún dormida, toma un silla y se sienta, cruza las piernas y los brazos, no aparta la mirada del rostro de Natsuki.

-Natsuki, que elegirás un futuro grandioso o las lagrimas de una mujer-

En ese momento, la peliazul se despertó.

-Shizuru, Shizuru ¿Dónde estas?-

-Ella ya se fue-

-Tellus-

-Veo que fue una noche productiva-

Natsuki voltea a ver su pecho que esta descubierto, -aaaaaa- rápidamente se cubre.

-no se porque te apenas, si nos hemos bañado juntas-

-aún así un pervertido es un pervertido-

-si es verdad soy demasiado pervertida, jajaja-

-¿y qué haces aquí?-

Tellus se pone muy seria –necesito hablar contigo, sobre tu madre, las hime, la razón de mi visita y sobre tu futuro.

En un automóvil rumbo a la mansión Geia se da una interesante conversación.

-no veo porque no me lo podías contar en el hotel-

-vamos Natsuki, con esa atmósfera de lujuria, no se puede tratar de un tema serio-

Natsuki se sonroja pero en ese momento recuerda algo del pasado, toma a Tellus de la camisa

–pero si es tu culpa que yo terminara ahí-

-oye espera, era por tu bien-

-como que por mi bien, quieres decir que desde el principio, fue una trampa-

-no, de verdad que no, bueno a menos que consideres una trampa, comprar a Shizuru con esa intención, decirle a Diana que ella te comprara a ti, y decirle que te llevara al parque a cualquier precio, para que me informara de todos tus movimientos con mensajes por celular, hacer que Laris y Min las encontraran en el restaurante con la reservación, mandar arreglar la habitación y poner la película en la caja incorrecta, no creo que eso sea una trampa-

-eres una……-

-Natsuki, que haces, espera, que vamos en un vehiculo en movimiento aaaaaaaa-

El chofer sólo trata de ignorar la situación, por fin llegan a la mansión, tres chicas van a recibirlas. La primera en bajar es Tellus, con un ojo morado, varios rasguños y un pequeño río de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

-hola chicas, saben creo que es mejor que corran-

Las chicas por un momento se quedan impactadas por la apariencia de Tellus y al momento en que Natsuki sale del auto, parece una fiera.

-con que ustedes también ayudaron-

Chicas: aaaaaaaaaaa auxilio

La primera en caer fue Min, a la que Natsuki le dio un coscorrón, dejándola como niña pequeña llorando, la siguiente fue Diana, a la cual la dejo colgada de un árbol también llorando y estaba en persecución de Laris.

-no me alcanzaras-

-ya veras, si no-

Si algo además de su carácter y su cabello tenían en común era su buena condición física.

Pero Natsuki tomo una pelota, que pertenecía a los perros de la casa, lanzándola, le dio a Laris en la cabeza haciéndola caer.

-como te atreves a pegarme en la cabeza con esa cosa llena de baba-

-je je telo mereces, ahora estas lista para tu castigo- una sombra oscura cubre el rostro de Natsuki

-auxilioooooooooo-

-Natsuki no crees que esta vez se te paso la mano-

-no lo creo-

-creo que tendré que pedir que las bajen-

-las tres estaban colgadas del árbol-

-socorro, bajen nos, me las vas a pagar Natsuki-

Ya pasando ese momento, Tellus les pide que la dejaran sola con Natsuki, así ambas caminaron por los jardines de la casa, hasta llegar donde se encontraban los perros, Natsuki se acerco al mismo, que había acariciado antes.

-a pesar de los años, él se conserva fuerte-

-si es el mayor, de todos y aún es el líder-

-recuerdo cuando me fui de tu casa, llegaste con Duran en las manos aún era un cachorro-

-si te dije que el seria tu guardián-

-creo que de alguna forma lo fue, el día del accidente él me protegió, gracias a Duran sigo viva-

-Natsuki, …. Sabes cuando tu mamá me dijo que regresarían a Japón, tuvimos una conversación –

-que te dijo-

Flash Back

-señorita, la doctora Kuga a venido a verla-

-déjala pasar-

-buenas tardes Sra Tellus-

-Buenas tardes doctora Kuga, a que debo el honor se su visita-

-vengo a traerle mi renuncia-

-¿Cómo dice?, pero ¿Por qué?, acaso es ¿Por qué aún soy una niña?, y no le gusta recibir ordenes de mi-

-no es por su edad, es por el bien de Natsuki-

-no comprendo-

-le confesare algo importante, Natsuki lleva en su cuerpo una marca de nacimiento-

-si la he visto-

-esta marca representa un futuro muy difícil, con muchas pruebas-

-ya veo, así que es por las hime-

-como es que sabe usted eso-

-alguien en mi posición sabe muchas cosas, la leyenda de las hime es una de muchas en su país, y en muchos otros, desde que vi la marca de nacimiento de Natsuki, quise saber si tenia un significado-

-así que sabe el significado de la marca-

-si, no sólo yo todos los del consejo, hace tiempo me pidieron alejarme de usted y de Natsuki, pero me negué-

-que tanto sabe dígame-

-no más que usted, lo poco que ahí de información en libros y algunas leyendas antiguas-

-entonces entiende que necesito saber más, para poder ayudar a Natsuki-

-lo entiendo, pero no lo apruebo, si quiere un consejo, disfrute los días felices con Natsuki-

-no es tan fácil, ya he contactado a las empresas que trabajan en esta investigación y me han ofrecido un contrato-

-bien entonces no puedo hacer nada para que cambie de opinión, esta enterada de lo peligrosas que son estas empresas-

-si, y no importa-

Dando por terminada la conversación la Doctora Kuga se disponía a salir de la habitación se detuvo un momento y sin mirar atrás dijo

-por favor si algo me pasa, no deje sola a Natsuki-

-aunque no me lo pidiera nunca la dejaría sola, pero entenderá que en la batalla de las hime no puedo intervenir, sin embargo le doy mi palabra de cuidar sus acciones y no dejarla que tome un mal camino, desde hoy Natsuki es mi hermana-

-muchas gracias-

Fin del Flash Back

Dos chicas se quedan en silencio después de la conversación, después de un rato.

-hey Tellus,-

-si dime-

-aún no acabas de explicarme la razón de tu visita-

-es verdad, ¿Natsuki, crees que las hime son las únicas que tiene habilidades diferentes?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-el mundo de la magia y misterios, es como un árbol, tiene raíces, un tronco firme y ramas de las que nacen hojas, las Hime son hojas de una pequeña rama-

-aún no te comprendo-

-eres lenta te lo demostrare-

Tellus en ese momento se aleja un poco de Natsuki, los perros retroceden, para admiración de Natsuki, Tellus levanta su mano derecha y en ese momento dice unas palabras casi en susurro

-madre, creadora, te pido que te presentes, y me brindes tu fuerza-

En ese momento una llama Azul claro, se materializa en su mano, poco a poco empieza a cubrir su cuerpo, para convertirse en una antorcha viviente, en eso un fuerte viento sopla asiendo que la llama se extinga y Tellus esta como si nada hubiera pasado. Natsuki tiene los ojos muy abiertos no puede creer lo que ve.

-pero que fue eso, tú también eres una hime-

-no no soy una hime y cualquiera de mi familia puede hacer eso, al igual que la familia de Laris, Diana, Min y tú también-

-que dices yo no puedo hacer eso-

-quizás con fuego no, pero con otro elemento, lo lograras, como lo hacías cuando tenías tus poderes de hime, ellos no se han ido, sólo están dormidos, o mejor dicho sellados.-

-lo dices en serio-

-sí, la razón por la que vine es porque, al ser miembro de mi familia, tienes que estar lista si algo malo pasa, y eso quiere decir tener tus habilidades despiertas-

-si algo malo pasa-

Sacudiendo su mano en señal de no pasa nada -no te preocupes eso es muy raro, pero aún así es mejor estar preparado-

-sabes no me das mucha confianza-

-la única forma de recuperar tus habilidades, es en Grecia, en la tierra de los antiguos sabios, en un círculo mágico especial.-

-ir a Grecia, me lo dices ha si de fácil, que vaya a Grecia-

-si- con una sonrisa

-por cuanto tiempo-

-pues para tener todas tus habilidades, serán como 10 años-

-pero que demonios dices, no puedo irme por diez años, y la escuela-

-como si te importara la escuela-

-bueno es verdad, pero y mis amigos-

-podrás venir a visitarlos-

Natsuki baja la mirada apretando sus puños -y y Shizu..-

Tellus al darse cuenta, voltea a mirar hacia el cielo

-Natsuki, no estas obligada a irte, si no quieres-

Natsuki voltea rápidamente

-que pasara si me niego-

-tendrás que decirlo en frente del consejo, que ya están un poco molestos porque el entrenamiento tuviste que llevarlo a los 9 años, al igual que todas-

Natsuki abre los ojos y se acerca a Tellus tomándola por la playera

-y porque demonios no lo hice entonces,

-pues porque te fuiste de Grecia lo olvidas-

-a es verdad, y el consejo principal son tú y tus hermanos-

-si pero los viejos también tienen votos, y son muy chapados a la antigua-

-si los recuerdo, siempre se enojaban, por todo-

-piénsalo Natsuki y dame tu respuesta lo más pronto posible, estas destinada a la grandeza, no lo olvides, pero esta sólo llegara, si completas tu entrenamiento, además podrás estudiar lo que desees, que veo que no tienes ningún interés en nada-

-claro que lo tengo-

-en serio, y que vas a estudiar-

Natsuki se sonrojo,-bueno, yo…-

-si dime, dime-

Con una cara molesta –que te importa-

-jajajajaja, que linda eres-

-ya cállate-

Por fin Natsuki esta en los dormitorios sentada en su ventana contemplando el cielo de azul –ir a Grecia, y hacer lo que deseo, con mis habilidades-

Fin del capitulo.

Lamento la demora, creo que este no me salio como me lo había imaginado, pero el próximo será mejor, espero sus comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: La decisión esta tomada

Ya han pasado dos días desde el ofrecimiento de Tellus a Natsuki, esta última actúa como si nada, para evitar preocupar a sus amigas, pero la verdad es que una parte de ella desea ir a Grecia.

-Natsuki, Natsuki-

-que pasa Mai-

-estabas muy distraída hoy en clases-

-y ¿Cuándo no estoy distraída en clases?-

-a es verdad, pero te he notado rara últimamente pasa algo-

-no, nada nuevo-

Mai detiene a Natsuki, tomándola de un brazo.

-¿Natsuki somos amigas verdad?-

-claro que si-

-entonces no te guardes las cosas, y dime lo que te pasa-

Natsuki sonrío, después de un pequeño suspiro, tomo a Mai de los hombros

-tranquila, en serio no pasa nada de importancia, así que no te preocupes-

-de verdad-

-de verdad-

Ambas siguieron su camino hacia los dormitorios.

_-lo siento Mai pero por el momento, es mejor que no sepas nada-_

En la universidad de Fuka otra chica parece estar distraída.

-Fujino, date prisa tenemos aún que llevar estos documentos al consejo universitario-

-a si lo siento Suzushiro -san-

-¿pero qué demonios te pasa? desde hace días que estas más distraída de lo habitual-

-ara ara Suzushiro san, ¿estas preocupa por mi?-

-por supuesto, que no- esta muy sonrojada

Una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro de Shizuru, después de entregar los documentos Shizuru saluda muy cordial a los fan que tiene en la universidad, se despide de Haruka y decide pasar a su nuevo jardín a pensar un poco y mirar el atardecer, se sienta bajo un árbol, poniendo sus piernas a un lado de una forma muy elegante, esta tan ocupada contemplado el cielo cuando escucha una voz conocida.

-así qué aquí te escondes-

-pues si es mi lugar secreto-

-ya no lo es tanto-

-creo que ocultarte a ti un secreto es imposible-

-quizás sea verdad-

Cínicamente se acostó en la hierba y coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de Shizuru.

-parece que estas cómoda-

-si bastante, una vez intente esto con Laris y en otra ocasión con Natsuki-

-¿y qué pasó?-

-ambas que golpearon sin compasión, de sólo recordarlo me duele, Diana es muy distraída y siempre que voy a recostarme se levanta y me deja caer, la única que me lo permite es Min-

-ara ara no sabia que intentabas hacer esto con todas, ya no me considero especial.-

La cara de Tellus se torno seria

-¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Natsuki, en estos dos días?-

Shizuru hizo de lado su cabeza

-no quiero, que se sienta presionada, es mejor que decida con tranquilidad-

Tellus cerró sus ojos y hizo una mueca con la cara de desaprobación total

-que tontería, si ella decide irse conmigo a Grecia, es posible que no la veas en un tiempo, por lo que deberías pasar estos días con ella-

-si la veo, no creo resistir y le terminare rogando que no se vaya-

-te comportas como Saeko-

-la madre de Natsuki-

-si ella prefirió investigar el futuro de su hija, en vez de disfrutar de su presente tú cometes el mismo error, prefieres pensar en la futura decisión de Natsuki, en vez de pasar estos momentos con ella-

Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron sobre manera, se levanto rápidamente dejando caes a Tellus en el suelo, la cual recibió un fuerte golpe.

-hey pero que te pasa, avísame antes por lo menos-

-lo siento tengo que ir a ver a alguien-

Shizuru salio corriendo en dirección de la preparatoria de Fuka, Tellus aún se tocaba la nuca y sonreía.

-espero que esto no deje marca auch-

En los dormitorios de Fuka ya estaba cayendo la noche.

-a cenar-

-si cena, cena-

-tranquila Mikoto-

-vamos Mai, rápido tengo hambre-

-hey Natsuki, ya vamos a cenar-

-Ya voy Mai-

Natsuki se separaba de la ventana cuando su celular sonó, indicando la llegada de un mensaje, su ojos se abrieron al ver el remitente del mensaje, rápidamente, tomo su chaqueta y salio

-lo siento Mai, pero tengo que salir, volveré pronto-

-pero ahora que hago, la comida se enfriara-

-a comer a comer-

-si ya voy Mikoto-

Natsuki bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, al llegar al estacionamiento ahí estaba una persona conocida

-ara ara no tenias, porque llegar con tanta prisa, yo te hubieras esperado así fuera por siempre- Shizuru mostraba una sonrisa muy tranquila

En ese preciso momento Natsuki corrió hacia Shizuru, para abrazarla, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Natsuki-

-baka, Shizuru eres una Baka ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a verme?, no sabes cuanto necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado-

Shizuru comprendiendo las palabras de Natsuki, correspondió a su abrazo, acariciando el cabello de la peliazul.

_-Natsuki tú también me hacías mucha falta-_

En la mansión Geia

-¿Qué haces Tellus?-

-mando unas invitaciones a algunas personas-

-¿algunas personas?-

-ya lo veras Diana, ya lo veras-

Si previo aviso alguien entro a la habitación

-señorita aún no a concluido con sus obligaciones, las a dejado ya muy de lado-

-a ya es tarde creo que las comenzare mañana-

-me temo que no señorita, las hará ahora mismo y yo me quedare con usted, si es necesario toda la noche para que las concluya-

-NOOOOOOOO Diana ayúdame-

-lo siento ya es tarde me voy a dormir, buena suerte con tu trabajo-

-eres una traidora-

-di lo que quieras, eso te pasa por perder tanto tiempo, paseando por las escuelas buscando chicas para conquistar, de todos modos ninguna te hace caso-

Un puñal atravesó el corazón de Tellus

En un parque cercano a los dormitorios de Fuka.

-¿ya estas más tranquila?-

-si ya lo estoy, ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?-

-ara ara no sabia que Natsuki me extrañara tanto, te prometo venir a verte todos los días, después de todo eres mi chica-

La cara de Natsuki se volvió del color de un tomate

-BAKA ¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE SOY TU CHICA?-

-pero si Natsuki, me acaba de decir que venga a verla todas las noches y eso sólo lo hacen los novios, o en este caso las novias-

-BAKA, YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO-

-Natsuki no es sincera con sus sentimientos, dice que me extraña y que quiere verme y luego dice que no-

La cara de Natsuki se sonrojaba más con cada comentario

-bueno eso es……-

No pudo completar la oración cuando Shizuru tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, un beso apasionado y suave, con un toque de suplica y desesperación de no ser rechazada, los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron por un instante y después se cerraron, aceptando los labios y sentimientos de Shizuru.

A la mañana siguiente

-Natsuki ¿Dónde estuviste anoche llegaste muy tarde?-

-estaba ocupada-

-mmm bueno será mejor darnos prisa las clases comenzaran pronto-

-tengo algo que hacer, no iré hoy a la escuela-

-que otra vez vas a faltar, te meterás en problemas, nuevamente con las faltas-

-lo siento, tengo algo más importante que hacer hoy-

-dudo mucho que pueda persuadirte nos vemos en la tarde-

-si tratare de llegar temprano hoy-

Natsuki subió a su motocicleta y se marcho hacia la mansión Geia.

-Buenos días, señorita Kuga-

-buenos días vengo a ver a Tellus-

-la señorita esta en su despacho-

-gracias-

-Hey Natsuki-

-hola Diana, ¿Cómo estas?-

-bien, pero Tellus no tanto, la tuvieron trabajando toda la noche y bueno..-

Llegaron al despacho de Tellus y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una imagen un tanto aterradora, ahí estaba Tellus, con una pluma en la mano, con unas ojeras de medio metro, una cara que apenas podía con su alma.

-a hola Natsuki, ¿Cómo estas?, yo estoy muy bien-

Al intentar pararse, cayó de cansancio y un pequeño fantasma, representado su alma salió de su cuerpo. Natsuki apenas la pudo detener

-hey resiste Tellus resiste-

-descanse en paz-

-no bromees con esto Diana-

-lo siento-

En eso llegaron Laris y Min

-que pasa aquí-

-creo que Tellus se murió-

-en serio bueno entonces tenemos que estar agradecidas-

Tellus se incorporo de inmediato, y apuntado hacia Laris

-escuche eso-

-así pues que bueno-

-dicen que hierba mala nunca muere-

-tu también Min, a si Natsuki ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-así, ya he tomado una decisión-

Por un momento un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación

-miren que tarde es tenemos que irnos-

-ha es verdad tenemos que hacer eso-

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-ya sabes Diana eso-

-no se-

-ya vámonos, no pierdan tiempo-

Las tres chicas salieron del estudio, dejando a Natsuki y Tellus solas.

-muy bien y dime que has decidido-

Por unos momentos el silencio pareció eterno

-me quedare aquí-

-¿estas segura de eso?-

-si, deseo quedarme con Mai, Mikoto y con…-

-con Shizuru-

-si, eso es lo que quiero-

-¿estas consiente de lo que significa esto?-

-si estoy consiente de ello-

-entonces te enfrentaras al consejo, de la familia y ellos darán su decisión final, si ellos se niegan-

-lo se no tendré otra opción que..-

-no hace falta que lo digas, bien el consejo llegara pasado mañana-

-¿Qué tan rápido?-

-si los llame hace tiempo-

-¿Cómo? si aún no te daba mi decisión-

-si que raro no ¿Por qué será?, ¿Por que los llame?, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás me dieron ganas de verlos-

Natsuki sonrío.

-bien me voy iré con Shizuru-

-que te diviertas-

Casi en un suspiro

-y Tellus muchas gracias, por confiar en mi-

-¿Qué dijiste algo?-

-no nada, que te diviertas con tu trabajo-

-ha no porque tenias que recordarme eso-

Fin del capitulo

Lamento la tardanza estuve muy ocupada últimamente, espero sus comentarios y esto se pondrá mejor je je je, de un problema vendrá otro mayor, espero lo disfruten.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Natsuki tu puedes

En ese día Natsuki se quedo de ver con Shizuru en el jardín de la universidad, para su desgracia llego muy temprano, ya que en la universidad aún las clases no terminaban.

-creo que llegue demasiado temprano,- después de un gran suspiro se recostó en la llevar y poco a poco, sus parpados empezaron a flaquear, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

-que es esto, este calor y este aroma los conozco bien-

Natsuki comienzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente, una figura conocida se hacia más clara.

-ara, ara por fin despiertas-

-Shizuru, cuanto tiempo llevo dormida y porque no me despertaste- tallándose los ojos y sentándose.

-siempre me ha gustado verte dormir, y así tengo la oportunidad de hacer cosas, que no me dejarías, estando despierta-

La cara de natsuki se sonrojo totalmente y busco algún cambio en su ropa

-solo bromeo-

-SHIZURU-

Shizuru rió un poco, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-sabes Shizuru, Tellus me invito a ir con ella a Grecia, la verdad es que me gustaría ir y recordar momentos de mi infancia-

Shizuru sólo escuchaba con calma, sin embargo su corazón se estremecía ante cada palabra de Natsuki.

-pero después de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta, que lo más importante para mí, esta aquí en Fuka y no podría dejarlo ahora que lo he encontrado.-

Shizuru volteo a ver a Natsuki con asombro, después de un leve momento su cara cambio completamente, por una tranquilidad y alegría infinita, sus ojos se iluminaron y por un momento tuvo ganas de llorar. Recobro su postura habitual.

-eso quiere decir que te me estas declarando-

-baka, porque siempre dices estas cosas, yo me refería a mis amigos, a la escuela y aaaaa….- roja como tomate

-a mi verdad-

La cara de natsuki se torno más roja, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue nuevamente callada por un beso, suave y calido. Un beso que no admitiría que necesitaba. Las manos de Shizuru sobre sus hombros hicieron que se volviera a recostar en el pasto, Shizuru separo sus labios lentamente de Natsuki, sólo para ver que esta ultima estaba con sus mejillas rojas, se acerco y le susurro al oído.

-me encanta verte así-

-Shizuru-

Shizuru comenzó a besar, el cuello de Natsuki, y a desabrochar los botones de su blusa

-Shizuru, no estamos en la escuela-

-esto lo hace más emocionante, no lo crees-

Natsuki, se levanto de un golpe haciendo caer a Shizuru

-hay Natsuki, porque eres tan agresiva, aunque eso también me gusta de ti-

-te dije que no y es no-

-ikezu, siempre me haces emocionarme- tiene cara de cachorro

-déjalo ya, me tengo que ir le prometí a Mai que no llegaría tarde-

Natsuki se levanta, y le tiende la mano a Shizuru, esta ultima toma la mano de su amada, al momento de estar de pie, aprovecha para llevar a Natsuki hacia ella, y darle un beso de despedida, corto pero calido y gentil, tomando por sorpresa a Natsuki.

-será mejor que me vaya-

-nos vemos mañana-

-no podré lo siento, a pesar de que rechace la propuesta de Tellus, aún no estoy libre por completo-

-¿Qué quieres decir Natsuki?-

-aún tengo que enfrentar al consejo de la familia y de ellos dependerá si me quedo o me voy, no pensaba decirte, pero es mejor que lo sepas, aunque te prometo algo, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente-

Así Natsuki se marcho, dejando a Shizuru un poco asustada por la decisión que tomara el consejo.

_-Natsuki, aún esto no termina, pero confió en ti, se que lograras lo que deseas-_

Al llegar a Fuka Natsuki decidió comentarles a Mai y a mi Mikoto.

- ¿Qué irte a Grecia?-

- si eso dije-

Mikoto con cara de tristeza -te iras Natsuki-

Natsuki toca su cabeza y la despeina un poco –no me quedare ya lo veras-

- y sabes como es el consejo de esa familia-

- no se mucho de ellos, los vi cuando era pequeña, pero nunca se me permitió la entrada a las juntas por ser demasiado joven. Se que el que dirige las reuniones es el cabeza de familia en este caso es Tellus.-

- eso te da puntos a favor-

- si es verdad, pero la decisión no es sólo de ella, los siguientes son sus cuatro hermanos, luego están los lideres de cada familia ligada con la casa Geia, tres de ellas y muy importantes son las familias de Diana, Laris y Min, ellas también son parte del consejo.-

- son tres cartas más a tu favor-

- el verdadero problema son los que siguen, las casa menores también tiene un líder estos por ser más relejados pondrán las cosas difíciles oponiéndose ha que yo siga aquí y por otro lado los más viejos son anticuados en sus creencias y estoy segura que se negaran a que yo no tenga el entrenamiento de la familia, si por ellos fuera, me mandaría al paredón de fusilamiento, por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Tellus.

- y cuantos son los de estas casas y esos ancianos.-

- forman la mayor parte del consejo, lo que me ayudaría en este caso es que los cinco lideres principales me apoyaran, ante la decisión de ellos ninguno se opondría.-

- ¿y los principales lideres son?-

- Tellus y sus hermanos-

- entonces no habrá problema-

-la verdad, es que si hay problemas, el hermano mayor de Tellus se rige según las reglas impuestas por sus padres, el segundo es muy difícil de comprender, es demasiado serio, y parece que no le importa nada, el tercero es más amable y gentil, creo que el si me apoyara y el más joven bueno no lo conozco del todo, era muy pequeño cuando me marche.-

- entonces no hay nada resuelto, verdad.-

-no no lo hay.-

El tiempo trascurrió rápidamente el día de enfrentar al consejo había llegado, afuera de la casa Geia, se veían muchos vehículos llegar, Natsuki tomaba valor para cruzar la reja cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-ara, ara pareces muy decidida-

-Shizuru-

-Vamos tu puedes Natsuki animo-

-Mai-

-Si Natsuki es la mejor-

-gracias mikoto-

-date prisa Kuga pierdes mucho tiempo-

-Nao ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mikoto, me contó, además a mi también me gustaría tener de nuevo mis poderes-

-llagamos a tiempo he-

-Midori también Akane y Sensei Yukariko-

-no te dejaríamos sola verdad-

-Haruka, Yukino ustedes también vinieron –

Natsuki noto asombrada, que cada vez llegaban más personas, Tate, Shiho, Akira Takumi, Reito, incluso la directora Fumi, Alyssa y Miyu, y claro uno de sus grandes admiradores Takeda aunque este ultimo importaba poco. Natsuki se dio cuenta que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos. Sin ningún temor, entro ala mansión Geia.

Después de unas cuantas horas de espera.

Mikoto: aquí bien Natsuki

Mai: de verdad es ella y viene con Tellus.

Nao: pues no parece muy feliz, creo que fallo

Akane: creen que se tenga que ir.

Mai voltea ha ver a Shizuru: silencio

Akena: a lo siento

Haruka: ya llegan.

Tellus: vamos Natsuki no te enojes era necesario

Natsuki: no me hables

Mai: que paso, Natsuki.

Natsuki: que te lo diga la señorita sabelotodo.

Mai: ¿Tellus que paso?

Tellus: bueno,…….. la buena noticia es que Natsuki se queda

Mai: eso es genial

Mikoto: es verdad.

Nao: no parece muy contenta

Tellus: bueno esa es la otra noticia, al pareces Natsuki y yo…………… nos vamos a casar

Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Fin del capitulo

Espero le guste, la verdad he estado un poco ocupada pero con las vacaciones espero avanzar más rápido en la historia, espero sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Reunión, promesa, regalo

Mai: ¡¿Qué te has vuelto loca Tellus?!, Natsuki di algo

Natsuki: no tengo nada que decir - frunce el ceño y se voltea muy molesta-

Mai: explícanos mejor por favor Tellus

Shizuru: si por favor explícanos (un aura demoníaca inunda todo el lugar haciendo que los presentes se les erice la piel)

Tate: creo que mejor nos vamos

Shiho: ¿nos vamos Oni-chan?, quiero saber todo

Tate (susurrándole ha shiho): no seas tonta acaso quieres presenciar un homicidio

Shiho: ha es verdad

Takeda: yo los acompaño tengo que practicar hoy.

Akira: Ha mira la hora Takumi ya es hora de tu medicamento y no lo traes verdad.

Takumi: pero si lo traigo mira

Takumi saca sus pastillas pero Akira las tira de un golpe, haciendo que rueden y un auto de los que salen de la residencia las hace puré.

Akira: lo siento, fue un accidente, vez mejor nos vamos

Takumi: Akira eres muy mala

Fumi: bueno es hora de que regresemos ha la escuela, profesoras.

Midori: ha si es verdad tenemos que preparar eso

Yukariko: Ha es verdad eso

Yukino: si es algo de la escuela las puedo ayudar es mi responsabilidad como Kaicho

Haruka: ¿y qué es eso tan importante?

Midori: tú sabes eso

Haruka: sí, ¿pero qué es eso?

Midori: eso que hacemos cada año en estas fechas

Haruka: no recuerdo nada importante en estas fechas

Yukino: ¿Qué tal si nos ayudas? y te explicamos en el camino

Haruka: bueno esta bien

Miyu: señorita es mejor que nos retiremos, siento un peligro inminente,

Mai: es la única que lo dice sin rodeos

Alyssa: si esta bien.

Reito: las acompaño me sentiría culpable de dejar ir solas ha tan lindas damas

Akane: yo también voy tengo cosas que hacer.

Reito: Mikoto, ten mucho cuidado

Mikoto: sí Ani-ue

Así la mayoría de los chicos y chicas, se marcharon ha la velocidad de la luz.

Mikoto: tu no te marchas Nao

Nao: por supuesto que no creo que pasara algo divertido jejeje

Shizuru: y bien puedes comenzar con la explicación (el aura demoníaca no se va, aunque su rostro muestra una linda sonrisa)

Tellus: si enseguida (tiembla de miedo)

Laris: vaya aquí están (al acercarse siente la ahora y se detiene antes de llegar al lugar)

Min: Laris ¿Por qué te detienes? (un choque eléctrico la recorre al sentir también el aura)

Diana: ¿Qué ocurre? (es muy joven aún para sentir tal aura)

Min: será mejor que avancemos con mucho cuidado

Laris: sí (traga un poco de saliva)

Laris: hola, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Shizuru: nada Tellus nos iba ha explicar sobre su matrimonio.

Tellus voltea ha verlas con cara de sálvenme por favor, me he quedado sin palabras, auxilio.

Min que es la más tranquila del grupo se dirige ha Shizuru –creo que mejor te lo digo yo.-

Flash back

Natsuki entro ha la casa Geia, ya estaban muchos de las personas del consejo esperando entrar ha la sala de juntas, inmediatamente sintió las miradas atravesándola como dagas, muchas con curiosidad, algunas con odio, otras con desden y algunas con reproche. Sin duda ese recibimiento le decía que esta seria un batalla sumamente difícil. De pronto sintió una voz familiar que le llamaba.

-Natsuki, aquí estoy ven rápido-

-ha Diana es bueno ver al menos una cara familiar-

-jeje sí ya note que no te encuentras muy ha gusto-

-¿Dónde están las demás?-

-bueno Min esta ayudado con los arreglos de la sala de juntas, Laris esta recibiendo ha los invitados y Tellus quien sabe donde se metió siempre desaparece en las reuniones-

-¿Qué quieres decir con desaparece?-

-sí casi nunca asiste ha ninguna, deja todo en manos de sus hermanos-

-espera pero eso quiere decir que no recibiré su apoyo-

-ha lo siento Natsuki, pero Tellus es así, siempre deja las confrontaciones ha los demás, pocas veces interviene.-

-no puede ser contaba con ella-

-no te sientas mal nosotras te apoyamos-

-gracias-

Al saber que Tellus no tomaría cartas en el asunto se angustio mucho, era algo con lo que no contaba y estaba por dejarse caer en un abismo, pero se le vino ha la mente la única persona por la que enfrentaría esta batalla.

-Shizuru, ya veras lo conseguiré-

Un joven se les acerco –hola Diana como has estado- era un chico de unos 23 años, caballo negro, al igual que sus ojos, alto y delgado, pero con un toque muy varonil, definitivamente era apuesto, su voz era grave, y transmitía una enorme tranquilidad, sus ropas eras oscuras.

-hola Baco ¿Cómo estas?- sonrojada

-¿Baco, eres tú el hermano de Tellus?-

-Hola Natsuki ha pasado tiempo, veo que has crecido mucho y muy hermosa-

-ha gracias, así que tu serás uno de mis jueces-

-bueno si lo pones en eso términos diría que si, ha veces quisiera tener el valor de Tellus para no asistir, pero mi hermano me mataría-

-como el segundo hijo debes de tener muchas responsabilidades-

-algunas pero trato de llevarlo lo mejor posible

Diana aún no decía nada estaba muy roja y mirando al piso, Natsuki lo noto

-supe que tu hermano ya se caso así que el siguiente eres tu no es verdad, si no los demás no se pueden casar-

-si es una regla tonta que según nuestra edad tenga que ser el matrimonio-

-y ya tienes ha alguien en la mira-

El chico se puso rojo y volteo ha ver ha Diana, la cual dejo de mirar el suelo y le dedico una mirada de esas que se quedan en el corazón, como un cachorrito-

-pues, ….. la verdad es que no, no hay nadie aún- (miente, pero es natural Diana es aún muy joven)

Natsuki ríe en su interior, es muy innegable que están que mueren el uno por el otro. Por otro lado se da cuenta que él puede ser una gran ayuda para ella, ya que se muestra muy gentil.

-bueno me tengo que ir ha arreglar algunos asuntos y saludar gente, adiós Natsuki, Diana-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Cuando el chico se marcha Natsuki recibe tremendo pisotón de parte de Diana

-Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-por tus preguntas indiscretas-

-sólo era curiosidad, sólo eso no te enojes-

-ha mira ahí viene Helios con su prometida-

-Helios es el tercer hermano verdad-

-sí, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-

-sí, pero han cambiado tanto-

-es natural, su prometida es muy divertida ha Tellus le encanta hacerle bromas, porque es un poco torpe-

-de verdad, aunque es muy linda-

-sí su cabello es muy lindo-

La chica era rubia con una larga cabellera que rebasaba la cintura, ojos azules, delgada y ha la vista con movimientos muy delicados, eso fue hasta que tropezó pisando su vestido blanco y callo sin remedio, golpeándose en la cara y para colmo tirando ha su compañero (o sea Helios Hermano de Tellus) un chico de unos 22 años muy atractivo cabellera negra y complexión delgada, un poco más bajo que Baco, sólo por unos centímetros, sólo se notaba cuando estaban juntos ha diferencia de Baco sus ojos eran azules con una tonalidad oscura, pero muy seductores.

-lo vez es muy torpe-

-sí ya veo-

La gente se conmociono y trato de ayudarlos ha levantarse, Natsuki fue una de ellas le extendió la mano ha la chica

-muchas gracias-

-no hay problema-

-¿y con quien tengo el gusto?, es la primera vez que te veo-

-ha si soy Natsuki-

-ha vaya así que eres tu quien nos reunió, bueno eso me da mucho gusto pocas veces puedo ver ha las personas que están aquí-

-ha gracias este….-

-Selene me llamo Selene-

-ha gracias Selene-

-no gracias ha ti por ayudarme ha levantarme-

El chico al ver ha Natsuki, la saludo con una reverencia

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Natsuki-san, hace tiempo que no te veía-

-si ha pasado tiempo Helios-

-si nos disculpas nos retiramos tenemos que saludar ha mucha gente-

-ha si y tengan cuidado-

-lo tendremos-

Un joven chico venia corriendo rápidamente pensado que ya era tarde, Natsuki aún seguía parada en los escalones del recibidor despidiendo ha la gentil pareja cuando sintió un golpe que la hizo caer esta vez ha ella.

-auch, oye ten cuidado-

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento-

Diana se acerco ha la escena – siempre eres un despistado Jano-

-Jano eres el pequeño Jano-

-sí y tu eres Natsuki no es verdad, mucho gusto en volverte ha verte-

-ha si has crecido mucho-

-ha si verdad-

Jano es el hermano menos de la casa Geia tiene la misma edad que Diana, parece una mini imagen de su hermano Baco, ojos negro y cabello oscuro, muy atractivo y de complexión delgada y claro más bajo que sus hermanos , pero aún así se ve alto.

-en verdad lo siento Natsuki, te compensare, pero por el momento me tengo que ir nos vemos-

-bien adiós-

-parece que ya están todos los hermanos-

-en serio no he visto ha Eneas (el mayor de los hermanos Geia) -

-él llego antes que tu-

-vaya creo que es mejor, él es al único que le tengo miedo-

-en serio, Natsuki Kuga asustada, eso es una gran sorpresa-

-esta bien sólo no lo comentes ha nadie, sobre todo ha Tellus, Min, Nao o Shizuru-

-es una promesa-

-parece que ya va ha comenzar-

-si será mejor que entre ha ti te llamaran en un rato más-

-sí ya que soy el problema, discutirán primero sin estar yo presente lo entiendo-

-lo siento me voy-

-adiós-

Todos empezaron ha entrar mientras pasaban cerca de Natsuki, se sentían las miradas de desaprobación de varios de ellos, lo bueno es que no eran todos, esto tranquilizo un poco ha Natsuki, además ya había visto ha tres de los hermanos Geia, y parecían muy amables, así que existía la posibilidad de que comprendieran su situación o eso pensaba, el momento llego un hombre de la seguridad se acerco.

-señorita Kuga, por favor pace usted-

-sí gracias-

En el momento que Natsuki entro ha la sala una atmósfera rara le invadió, sin duda las miradas de los presentes le incomodaban, había cerca de unas 20 personas sentadas, mirándola como una criminal, en la parte de enfrente, en el centro se ubicaban cinco lugares. El de en medio estaba vació, ese era el lugar del cabeza de familia, Tellus no estaba presente, esto la puso muy nerviosa, pero la que la dejo un nudo en el corazón fue esa mirada fulminante de uno de los chicos que ocupaban las otras cuatro sillas, Eneas el mayor de los hermanos de 25 años de edad, los ojos ha diferencia de sus hermanos eran azules pero con un tono rojo alrededor, eran sumamente llamativos, y parecían tan fríos, no parecía desprender nada de agrado hacia Natsuki, por primera vez un gran miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, ni siquiera en la batalla de las himes sintió algo igual.

Natsuki trago saliva y se acerco al lugar donde se deberá sentar justo delante de ellos, y entonces comenzó todo.

Baco: Natsuki Kuga, al ser acogida por nuestra familia tienes una responsabilidad muy grande ¿entiendes esto verdad?.

Natsuki: lo entiendo

Helios: aún así sabiendo de tu responsabilidad, te has negado ha regresar ha Grecia para llevar ha cabo tu entrenamiento.

Natsuki: sí, pero tengo una buena razón para ello.

Helios: la razón por desgracia no es lo importante, tu eres una de nosotros, el hecho de estar relacionada ha nuestra casa te pone en peligro, y sin tener tus habilidades activas eres un blanco fácil, comprendes.

Natsuki: sí lo entiendo.

Baco: aún sabiendo que pones en peligro ha tus amigos estando aquí, deseas quedarte.

Natsuki: yo se que si me quedo, podría ponerlos en peligro, pero y si no pasa nada, perderé la comunicación con ellos y no lo deseo.

Baco: ¿tus deseos son más importantes que su seguridad?

Natsuki se quedo helada ante tal pregunta

Helios: entendemos tus sentimientos pero sin tus poderes como hime, no puedes hacer nada, además sólo será por un tiempo podrás regresar concluido tu entrenamiento

Natsuki: y cuando será eso

Baco: eso depende de ti pero la mayoría lo completa en seis años

Natsuki: seis años…………….. es demasiado tiempo

Jano: si trabajas duro podrías tardar menos

Natsuki: ese no es consuelo, yo no quiero alejarme tanto tiempo

Baco: si te quedas serás un riesgo

Natsuki: de todos modos, ya me han dejado sola antes, o es que no recuerdan la batalla de las himes, no recibí mucha ayuda de su parte, me las he arreglado sola, todo este tiempo.

Helios: es diferente la batalla de las himes era algo que tenían que cumplir tanto tu y tus amigas, además no se nos permite interferir con esta rama, y sólo es un pequeño paso para despertar todo el potencial real de las himes.

Natsuki: que quieres decir exactamente

Baco: que el enemigo que enfrentaron no era muy poderoso, es más se le considera como uno de los más débiles que existe, y aún así necesitaron de sus habilidades para derrotarlo, ahora están indefensas y los verdaderos enemigos ha enfrentar serán mucho más poderosos y peligrosos.

Natsuki: pensé que ya habíamos escapado de ese destino

Helios: escapar del destino es imposible y cumplir el deber encomendado ha cada uno es nuestra tarea.

Eneas: YA ES SUFICIENTE, de explicaciones, si no tienes una razón sensata para quedarte entonces simplemente iras ha tu entrenamiento ha Grecia.

Natsuki: pero…. (con sólo unas palabras se impuso en toda la sala dejando ha un lado ha los de más, y estoy temblando, como es posible) yo si tengo una razón, que es muy importante.

Jano: ¿Cuál es?

Natsuki: yo tengo ha una persona muy importante de la que no deseo separarme y por ella haré lo que sea.

Eneas: incluso oponerte ha nosotros

Natsuki trago saliva, aún con un temblor en todo su cuerpo –si incluso oponerme ha ustedes-

Helios: bueno existe una forma para que se quede

Baco: ¿de qué hablas?

Helios: si ponemos una barrera en este lugar, sus poderes despertaran

Jano: pero eso también traería los poderes de las demás himes, les daría muchos problemas ahora viven tranquilas.

Helios: podríamos poner individualmente un sello para reprimir sus habilidades

Baco: eso es posible.

Natsuki: se los pido por favor hagan eso

Baco: aún así necesitara un maestro y si no hay voluntarios

Jano: ¿existe alguien en el consejo qué quiera hacerlo?

Todos los presentes se volteaban, se escucho mucho ruido en la sala y algunos comentarios sobresalían.

-yo no quiero-

-se ve que es problema mayúsculo-

-no se como alguien así puede estar relacionado con la casa principal-

-ni de chiste la entrenaría-

-que haga las cosas como debe ser-

-porque recibe trato preferencial que molestia-

-es una completa extraña ni siquiera lleva la sangre de uno de nosotros-

Eneas: SILENCIO

Todos en la sala guardaron mucha compostura

Eneas: como vez no hay nadie que desee quedarse ha entrenarte, así que no hay otra opción iras ha Grecia

Natsuki: pero…

Eneas: es mi ultima decisión (estaba ha pinto de marcharse cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe)

-siempre tan definido hermano-

-es la señorita Tellus—

-o es raro verla en una junta del consejo-

-pero si es ella, esta hermosa-

Tellus: gracias muchas gracias, es bueno verlos.

Eneas: esta no es forma de presentarse.

Tellus: lo siento pero tenía unas cosas que hacer

Jano: hermana es bueno verte

Tellus: sí ha mi también me da gusto

Helios: ha que debemos el honor de que te presentes en el consejo

Tellus: bueno estaba escuchando todo desde el principio

Baco: en serio y cómo es posible

Tellus: de atrás de la puerta con esto (saca un baso)

Baco: como una vulgar espía

Tellus: no digas eso, eso lo dejo para el vestidor de chicas

Eneas: pero que insensatez dices

Jano: es verdad hermana, eres una chica puedes entra al vestidos de las chicas cuando lo desees

Tellus: ha es verdad, siempre lo olvido

Natsuki: _sólo Tellus puede ser así en un momento como este_

Helios: aún así que te trae aquí

Tellus: ha es verdad, bueno Natsuki necesita un maestro así que yo lo seré

Las personas nuevamente se pusieron inquietas

-es inconcebible tal cosa-

-la cabeza de familia no puede entrenar ha esta chica-

-es verdad ni siquiera lleva una gota de sangre digna-

-las leyes prohíben que la cabeza de familia entrene ha alguien que no es del linaje de las primeras casas-

-así es no pude ser, muchos de nosotros no aspiramos ha algo así, porque esta chica llevaría ese privilegio-

Eneas: YA ES SUFICIENTE (nuevamente todos callaron ante aquella voz dominante), lo que dicen es verdad sólo los de las casas principales pueden ser entrenados por cualquiera de nosotros y bien lo sabes

Tellus: si se eso, pero también se que no son los únicos

Jano: ¿ha que te refieres hermana?

Tellus: pues también podemos entrenar ha nuestros cónyuges, es decir ha nuestros prometidos.

Helios: eso es verdad pero que tiene que ver

Tellus: pues que Natsuki es mi prometida

Nuevamente el alboroto se formo

-que esta diciendo-

-eso es imposible-

-es imperdonable, además es una chica-

-es verdad la cabeza de familia tiene que tener herederos-

En esta ocasión la que apago todos esos reclamos fue Tellus, pero ha diferencia de su hermano, sin siquiera levanto la voz, sólo lanzo una mirada fulminante ha la sala, todos sabían que esta mirada era más peligrosa que cualquier arma, incluso sus hermanos, sentían un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, el único que soportaba era Eneas.

Eneas: eso no es posible, tu ya tienes un prometido, impuesto por nuestros padres además, es verdad Natsuki es una chica, no hay forma de que tengan herederos.

Tellus: hermano te falta modernizarte sabes, sobre lo del compromiso que hicieron mis padres yo y esa persona hicimos una promesa que si encontrábamos al amor de nuestras vidas, nos daríamos la libertad, y respecto ha lo descendientes aún los puedo tener con esa persona, sólo implica tener sexo con él o sino ya existe la inseminación artificial.

Eneas: sin duda tu falta de respeto sigue igual, aún así ¿Cómo demuestras que realmente este compromiso es verdadero y no es sólo algo que haces de momento?.

Tellus: bien para eso quiero que Min me ayude

Min: con permiso

Eneas: ¿para qué la necesitas?

Tellus: Min puedes dar ha conocer los recuerdos de Natsuki de su infancia justo cuando se fue de Grecia

Min: es un places

Una ráfaga de viento invadió el lugar en ese momento, una estrella de seis picos en un circulo apareció ha los pies de Natsuki empezado ha brillar y justo sobre ella aparecieron imágenes de su niñez como un holograma ha gran escala.

Holograma

Natsuki: no quiero irme

Tellus: pero tienes que acompañar ha tu mamá y cuidarla

Natsuki: si lo se pero prometo que regresare

Tellus: si ya se

Natsuki: y cuando regrese me casare contigo y viviremos felices por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas

Tellus: muy bien es una promesa

Natsuki: si lo es

Fin de Holograma

Tellus: ahí esta la prueba

Natsuki (más roja que un tomate y furiosa): porque les muestras eso, además era pequeña, y no sabía lo que realme….. (Tellus le tapo la boca y la mira como diciendo no seas tonta lo arruinarás, Natsuki entendió el mensaje)

Eneas: Natsuki esta promesa, es verdad y estas consiente de lo que representa

Natsuki: si lo estoy

Helios: entonces no hay más que decir

Baco: así es Natsuki se quedara en Japón y será entrenada por Tellus

Eneas: has lo que quieras (se marcha sumamente molesto)

Tellus: Jano te encargo la barrera

Jano: si déjalo en mis maños

Pausa del flash back

Mai: bueno eso explica todo. Entonces sólo es un montaje para que Natsuki se quede, pero eso no explica por que Natsuki esta moleste

Temporalmente Shizuru se ha calmado al sabes que era necesario para que Natsuki se quedara

Nao: aún así, Kuga hiciste esa promesa tan tonta

Natsuki: no sabía que era casarse en ese entonces, sólo lo dije como me lo aprendí en los cuentos.

Mai: bueno aún así porque estas molesta

Tellus: yo puedo responder ha eso, bueno resulta que creíamos todo arreglado

Regreso con el Flash Back

Tellus: bien ya que esta todo bajo control, no hay más que hacer aquí vamos Natsuki

Natsuki: ha si esta bien

Una voz salia de las personas que estaban reunidos –espere un segundo señorita Tellus-

Todos los presentes se apartaron para que una mujer pasara, era una anciana, que caminaba lento vestid con ropas típicas de Japón, ha pesar de la edad se daban cuenta que en su juventud fue muy hermosa.

Tellus: si que deseas Jun –_hay no es esta vieja bruja_-

Jun: como sabe he servido ha su casa durante varias generaciones.

Tellus: si eras tan vieja que estuviste desde la fundación de roma jajajaja (el zapato de la anciana dio en su cara)

Jun: señorita como sabe estoy encargaba de la moral en las casas y bueno esta jovencita es muy atractiva, apuesto que tiene muchos pretendientes

Tellus: si y ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Jun: bueno la fidelidad es muy importante

Tellus: eso me sonó ha insulto

Jun: no se ofenda, pero no creo que represente para usted un problema si le doy un obsequio de compromiso

Tellus: creo que un obsequio de su parte, seria bien venido (tratando de evitar cualquier conflicto)

Jun: muy bien la anciana recito varias palabras muy bajo, casi inaudibles, nuevamente una estrella en un circulo apareció en Natsuki al principio era muy brillante y después cedió poco ha poco

Natsuki: ¿Qué paso que me hizo?

Tellus: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Jun: sólo le di mi obsequio

Tellus: ¿y ese es?

Jun: una atadura de fidelidad

Natsuki: ¿Qué?

Jun: como escucho señorita Kuga, usted no puede tener relaciones con nadie que no sea la señorita Tellus o sino…..

Natsuki: ¿o si no qué?

Jun: pues algo malo pasara, pero mejor no preocuparla, después de todo ustedes están prometidas, así que no veo el problema, además la señorita Tellus acepto el regalo gustosa.

Natsuki: Tellusssssssssssssssssssssssss

Fin del Flash Back

Mai: así que era eso

Natsuki: no lo digas tan ha la ligera, es como una maldición, sólo puedo hacer eso con Tellus

Tellus: tampoco hace falta que lo digas como si fuera lo más desagradable del mundo

Mikoto toca el hombro de Mai, con una cara de susto

Mai: ¿Qué quieres Mikoto?

Mikoto señala ha cierta persona, de la cual el aura demoníaca ha aumentado mil veces más que antes, oscureciendo el cielo.

Mai: creo que me tengo que ir ya es tarde, vamos Mikoto

Nao: las acompaño

Mai: creí que querías quedarte ha ver algo interesante

Nao: ha ese nivel no

Laris: vamos ha despedir ha nuestros familiares verdad chicas

Min: ha si es raro verlos vamos

Diana: si vamos

Tellus: ha es verdad tengo que ver ha mis hermanos

Justo cuando iba ha dar un paso una mano le toca el hombro, voltea lentamente con la expresión de miedo en su semblante.

Shizuru: creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar de no aceptar obsequies que no sabes que son.

Tellus: espera Shizuru, espera por favor NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Natsuki: de haber sabido esto lo hubiera hecho en el jardín o en el hotel, lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Fin del capitulo.

Hola lamento la tardanza je je resulta que sali fuera de vacaciones y no habia en ese lugar tecnologia, así que se imaginaran mi desesperación en todos esos días. bueno espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 ¿Quiénes son estas?

Ya pasaron dos días desde la reunión en la casa Geia, las grandes cabezas han abandonado Fuuka, pero al parecer algunos decidieron esperar un poco más. En la suit de un hotel se encuentra una chica de 15 años, cabellera rubia y ojos azules, entre sus manos tiene varias fotografías incluyendo una en particular.

-no puedo permitir que este con alguien como ella-

Se escucha que llaman a la puerta

-adelante-

Una mujer de unos 20 años entra, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes un cuerpo bello y voluptuoso.

-parece que sigues intranquila, dime ya pudiste dormir-

-claro que no, tan sólo pensar que ahora esta con ella, la sangre se me viene a la cabeza-

-tranquila mi niña en este momento debemos de pensar, con la cabeza recuerda, que aún no están casadas-

-aún no lo creo como se atrevió a rechazarme a mí y elegirla ha ella-

-te digo que te calmes, lo mejor es idear la forma de romper ese compromiso-

-¿y ya tienes alguna idea de cómo?–

-pues recuerda que la anciana hizo un hechizo-

-si lo recuerdo-

-bueno a la fecha nadie se me ha resistido así, que haremos que el hechizo se lleve a cabo-

-entiendo en otras palabras la seducirás-

-así es- toma una de las fotos de la mano de la otra chica –además no esta mal es muy atractiva y algo salvaje gusto mi tipo Natsuki Kuga serás mía.-

En otra parte

-Jano, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo esta Tellus?-

-hola Natsuki, mi hermana esta mucho mejor, hoy la darán de alta, aún no se como se pudo lastimar tanto después de la reunión estas segura que fue un accidente por andar en bicicleta-

-si fue así, créeme- con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente y una sonrisa forzada.

-por cierto Jano ¿Cuánto te piensas quedar?, según se tus hermanos ya se marcaron-

-si, pero yo tengo que hacerme cargo de la barrera, nos tomara toda la semana-

-debe de ser un trabajo muy duro-

-pues se necesita mucha magia para ello, pero aparte de la barrera ahí que atar los poderes de las chicas que ya no deseen ser himes-

-ya veo-

-por cierto Natsuki ¿Por qué no me acompañas al hospital a recoger a mi hermana? después de todo eres su prometida-

-he, a claro (sólo espero no encontrármela persiguiendo enfermeras)-

-bueno entonces vamos las chicas nos están esperando-

-¿Qué quienes?-

-por supuesto que Diana, Min y Laris-

-a ellas también vienen-

-en realidad ellas ya están allá, mencionaron algo de que alguien tenia que tener controlada a mi hermana,-

-ya veo…-

Y en el hospital

-Natsuki al fin te dignas de pasar por aquí, dos días y no has venido a ver a tu prometida-

-silencio Laris-

-no le gas caso Natsuki, es sólo que te quiere molestar-

-lo se y te dijo algo Min lo esta logrando-

-jeje, es que Natsuki como ustedes están tan enamoradas pensamos que no te separarías de ella en sus momentos de agonía-

-Diana tu tampoco fastidies-

-he chicas que tal si vamos, a la habitación de mi hermana-

-si vamos-

Los chicas y chico caminaban por el pasillo del hospital, al fin dieron con el cuarto de Tellus y antes de entrar notaron una pequeña conversación que se llevaba acabo dentro de la habitación.

-vamos se que te gusto lo de anoche-

-por favor señorita Tellus me meterá en problemas-

-me gusta que te hagas la difícil-

-por favor, hoy es su ultimo día compórtese-

-por eso mismo hay que disfrutarlo al máximo-

-señorita retire su mano de ahí aaaaaaaa-

La puerta se abrió de golpe

-hey Natsuki no sabes tocar-

-pero que démonos estabas haciendo-

-yo sólo le daba un masaje en los hombros a la enfermera me dijo que estaba estresada desde anoche- tenia sus manos en los hombros de la enfermera

-sólo eso-

-si sólo eso-

-lo siento mejor sigo en mi ronda con permiso-

La enfermera se va,

-sabes no creo eso ni por un segundo-

-tienes razón Diana yo tampoco me lo trago-

-hermana ya es hora de irnos-

-Janooooooooo- se lanza y lo abrasa –esta noche duermes conmigo-

-hermana por favor ya no somos niños-

-por lo mismo tengo muchas cosas nuevas que enseñarte- voz sumamente seductora

-pero que estas diciendo, déjalo ya-

-Natsuki estas celosa, si quieres podemos dormir los tres-

-CLARO QUE NO- tanto Jano como Natsuki se pusieron sumamente rojos

De repente un fuerte golpe dejo inconciente a Tellus,

-pero porque lo hiciste Laris-

-me canse de escucharla y así nos la podemos llevar más tranquila-

-bueno en parte eso es verdad-

-por cierto chicas será mejor que esta noche vigilemos bien que no cambie de habitación-

-tienes razón Min-

-ha que se refieren exactamente-

-ha es verdad Natsuki se fue antes de que Tellus tuviera ese mal habito-

-¿Qué mal habito?-

-bueno desde que Jano entro ha la pubertad a Tellus le gusta ir a su cuarto-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ cómo es eso posible?-

-aún no sabemos en más de una ocasión Jano sale de su cuarto huyendo de ella y alguno de sus hermanos lo salva-

-eso es posible-

-pero hoy a nosotras nos toca ese deber, ya que sus hermanos no están-

-chicas estoy aquí, aún- con la cara roja

-lo siento Jano-

-mejor nos vamos-

En otra parte de Fuuka

-vaya me llamo y no se digna en llegar-

-hola Mai, lamento llegar tarde tenia cosas que hacer en la universidad-

-ha no perdóname tu a mi hable en voz alta y dime Shizuru ¿Por qué me llamaste?-

-bueno en parte es para saber como esta Tellus-

-no te preocupes vivirá, según tengo entendido hoy sale del hospital-

-menos mal, no se que me paso en ese momento-

-no creo que se lo tome ha pecho, después de todo tus razones eran muy justificadas-

-lo crees-

-si (la verdad no tanto pero bueno, al menos la dejo viva da miedo pensar en tener a Shizuru como enemiga)-

-también quería saber si les han explicado si existe alguna forma de quitar esa maldición-

-bueno pues según Jano el hermano de Tellus dijo que es posible que cuando los poderes de las himes regresen, el sello no soportara la cantidad de poder y se romperá-

-eso es una gran noticia, eso pasara pronto-

-bueno lamento decepcionarte pero según me digieran los poderes sólo aparecerán después de que el entrenamiento de Tellus termine o en caso de que este en un gran peligro-

-o ya veo-

-lo siento-

-no, no te disculpes Mai, aún así, me alegra que se pueda remover el sello-

-pero Shizuru, me gustaría preguntarte algo si no te incomoda-

-no adelante pregunta-

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste esto tu misma ha Natsuki?-

-ha eso bueno no la he visto desde la reunión-

- y eso ¿Por qué?-

-ha estado ocupada atendiendo los problemas de ser la prometida de Tellus y ha cancelado todas nuestras citas-

-entiendo-

Mai y Shizuru después empezaron a comentar cosas triviales, y así hasta que se despidieron.

Cuando Shizuru caminaba con la mirada baja por la calle, su distracción hizo que chocara con otra persona, era una joven de 15 años rubia de ojos azules, todo indicaba que era extranjera, su cabello era corto y curiosamente llevaba una diadema con los colores del arco iris-.

-oye ten cuidado-

-lo siento, fue mi culpa iba distraída, te encuentras bien-

-si pero será mejor que te fijes –

-lo siento-

-por cierto sabes donde queda la escuela preparatoria de Fuuka-

-ha si yo asistía ha esa escuela, si gustas te puedo mostrar el camino-

-bueno pero no esperes nada ha cambio-

-no lo haré -

-mi nombre es Sonia Cibel-

-mucho gusto soy Shizuru Fujino-

Shizuru y Sonia caminaban por la calle en dirección a Fuuka, no sabia bien el porque pero ha Shizuru, le recordaba un poco a Natsuki aquella chica.

-y que te trae ha Fuuka-

-vine porque el amor de mi vida esta aquí-

-ara ara entonces es un viaje romántico-

-no es un viaje de venganza-

-¿Cómo?-

-así es vengo a vengarme de aquella que quiere arrebatarme su amor-

Este cambio hizo que Shizuru se viera reflejada en esa pequeña chica, ya no veía ha Natsuki en ella, si no más bien una imagen de ella misma.

-bueno quizás si me dices el nombre de la persona que amas tal vez te pueda ayudar mejor, conozco ha casi todos los estudiantes en Fuuka-

-bueno la persona a la que amo se llama Tellus Geía, y a la persona que busco para vengarme es Natsuki Kuga-

Shizuru se quedo congelada al escuchar el nombre de su amaba y más porque se trataba de una venganza, lo que menos quería era que Natsuki resultara lastimada, lo peor del asunto es que ella misma estaba llevando a la agresora.

-que te pasa-

-lo siento pero no puedo permitir que le hagas nada ha Natsuki-

-vaya, así que la conoces, y al parecer es tu amiga-

-si y por ningún motivo dejare que la veas-

-creo que no eres nadie para darme ordenes, pero si tanto lo deseas tu serás la primera-

Estaban retiradas de la ciudad ya hace rato recorriendo el camino para llegar a Fuka, así que Sonia estaba más que segura que nadie las interrumpiría, pero antes de que la disputa llegara a más.

-sabia que te encontraría aquí-

Una chica de 20 años apareció rubia de ojos verdes y cabello largo, ropa más que seductora y un cuerpo exuberante, con un toque de dama sofisticada.

-Eve, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-mira que eres una chica mala te dije, que esto se resolvía con la cabeza, no con violencia-

-es sólo que no puedo esperar, no soporto que estén juntas-

-lo se pero no puedes involucrar a otras personas, las cabezas de familia se enfadaran y crees que Tellus sama dejara que dañes a su prometida, si lo haces lo mas seguro es que terminara odiándote-

Estas palabras sin duda le llegan

-bien entiendo no haré nada, me voy a casa-

-lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana-

Shizuru aún no comprendía del todo la situación

-no hay problema, sólo mantenla alejada de Natsuki-

-si lo intentare con permiso-

Por alguna razón Shizuru se preocupo aún más con la presencia de Eve, que por Sonia. Conocía perfectamente ha ese tipo de mujeres, calculadoras y serenas, que consiguen lo que quieren através de trampas muy bien empleadas, lo sabia muy bien después de todo ella tenia algo de eso. Ya estaba por caer la noche saco, su celular e intento llamarle ha Natsuki para prevenirla pero fue en vano, ya que la peliazul no contestaba, le mando un pequeño mensaje (necesito hablar contigo es urgente), decidió ir a los dormitorios pero no tuvo suerte, Mai le dijo que Natsuki no dormiría en casa esa noche, estaría en la mansión Geia, aún tenia que guardar las apariencias por un tiempo. Shizuru no sabia que hacer era muy tarde como para ir a la mansión, Decio ir a su dormitorio y esperar la llamada de Natsuki, la cual no llego en toda la noche.

En la mansión Geia Tellus ya había recobrado el conocimiento y como era de esperarse ya estaba acosando ha su hermano.

-Jano no huyas ven dale un abrazo ha tu hermana-

-hermana por favor no me persigas-

-pues no corras-

Las chicas iban detrás de Tellus

-ya déjalo Tellus-

-el incesto es ilegal-

-como pueden correr tan rápido-

-no lo harías tú si Tellus te persiguiera-

-es verdad-

En la persecución Natsuki cayó y su celular se salio de su bolsillo dejándolo tirado en uno de los pasillos de la enorme mansión.

-finalmente la atrapamos-

-si, creen que con esto se quede en paz-

-Creo que si-

Tellus estaba sobre su cama totalmente atada de manos y pies, algunas cadenas la hacían permaneces unida ha la cama y una mordaza en la boca

-sabes Laris creo que la mordaza no era necesaria-

-bromeas alguien tiene que quedarse ha vigilarla toda la noche y por lógica la escuchara, tiene tanto poder de convencimiento que podrá hacer que cualquiera de nosotras la soltara-

-creo que tienes razón-

-o no creo que perdí mi celular-

-bueno mañana lo buscas, de seguro esta en la casa, ya es tarde quiero descansar-

-bueno, pero no podré hablar con Shizuru, ya casi no la veo-

-por el momento es lo mejor todavía ahí muchos de las casas en la ciudad y hasta que la barrera no este lista no puedes delatarte-

-si lo se y lo entiendo-

En ese momento apareció Jano

-parece que mi hermana ya se durmió-

-si eso parece

Un pequeño suspiro –aún no entiendo porque mi hermana hace esto cada vez que nos vemos-

-eres demasiado inocente para tu edad-

-por cierto Natsuki te quedaras tú en el cuarto de Tellus-

-¿Cómo dices?, Laris-

-ha es verdad es tu prometida, así que te quedaras a dormir con ella no-

-Diana tu también-

-por mi no hay problema, creo que esta bien si te quedas en su cuarto-

-Pero Jano, que dirán tus hermanos-

-no creo que les moleste, si ya casi eres de la familia-

A Natsuki no le quedo más opción que aceptar, Laris, Diana y Min, sólo se reían, se habían ahorrado el trabajo de cuidar a Tellus en la noche. A la mañana siguiente:

-Natsuki, te encuentras bien-

-no Mai, nada bien no pude dormir anoche y para colmo perdí mi celular-

-que mal, por cierto ya hablaste con Shizuru-

-No la he visto desde hace días-

-ya veo anoche fue ha buscarte parecía preocupada-

La cara de Natsuki cambio completamente, sin decir más salio corriendo con dirección a la universidad

-Natsuki, espera si faltas de nuevo te meterás en problemas-

-lo siento Mai, inventa algo por mi quieres-

-ha bueno que se le va hacer-

Justo cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta, una figura femenina se acercaba ha ella, al principio le resto importancia y paso corriendo ha un lado, hasta que sintió como su mano era aprisionada.

-¿eres Natsuki Kuga?-

-¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres?- soltándose rápidamente

-mira nada más eres más bella en persona-

Natsuki se sonrojo un poco ante tal comentario, pero nuevamente retomo su postura.

-permíteme presentarme soy Eve Cibel, de una de las casas pertenecientes a la familia Geia y he venido especialmente ha conocer a quien a cautivado el corazón de nuestra querida Tellus sama, la verdad es que aplaudo los delicados gustos de nuestra líder-

-si sólo es eso, me voy no tengo tiempo que perder-

-vaya que descortés, deberías de tomar en cuenta que he atravesado el océano, para conocerte y no se darme al menos un pequeño saludo-

-ya te he saludado y no tengo tiempo para tonterías-

Natsuki nuevamente iba ha retomar su caminar, cuando sintió que era jalada hacia aquella chica, no sólo eso, pudo sentir como los labios de Eve tocaban los suyos, dejándola totalmente sorprendida y confundida, cuando reacciono, empujo ha Eve y se limpio los labios rápidamente.

-no tienes que hace como si fuera lo más repúgnate del planeta-

-pues para mi si lo es-

-bueno así es como se saluda en mi país-

-pues no estamos en tu país y te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer-

-lo siento es algo que no puedo cumplir, después de todo tus labios tiene un sabor sumamente exquisito, estar cerca y no probarlos seria un sacrilegio.

Cada comentario hacia sonrojar más a Natsuki, lo único que le daba algo de alegría era saber de Shizuru no había presenciado ese momento, cuando Eve se empezó ha acercar de nuevo, Natsuki sólo pudo retroceder rápidamente.

-no te acerques-

-vamos esto te gustara ya lo veras-

Sin duda Natsuki sabia defenderse de agresiones físicas muy bien, pero curiosamente de chicas seductoras era otra historia. Justo cuando Natsuki se sentía más acorralada, se escucho una voz

-hola Eve cuanto tiempo, no te dijo tu mamá que no debes de jugar con las cosas de otros-

-hola Tellus sama, es verdad pero también me dijo que compartir es de amigos-

-será mejor que te vayas-

-que mala, yo y mi hermanita sólo estábamos preocupadas por usted, pero bueno nos veremos después Natsu….ki-

Eve partió con un caminar que hipnotizaba completamente ha los que la veían sin duda una mujer sofisticada y segura de si misma. Natsuki sólo cayó al suelo de rodillas y dio un gran suspiro.

-vaya si no puedes con esto, realmente estas en problemas-

-cállate es tu culpa, que tenga que conocer gente como esa-

-mi culpa, perdón pero yo no te dije que la besaras-

-yo no la bese ella me beso, espera nos viste-

-si y no sólo eso mira- le muestra el celular de Natsuki, si lo encontró Tellus, en el aparece la fotografía del momento del beso-

-pero que diab…. Dame eso-

-te lo daré si te conviertes en mi esclava sexual-

Tellus no pudo decir nada, sólo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y Natsuki recupero su celular, sin mayores problemas.

-de verdad no se que tienes en la cabeza, ha ver borrando-

-era sólo una broma no tenias porque pegarme tan fuerte-

-mejor sierra la boca-

-no ibas a algún lado-

-ha es verdad iba a ver a Shizuru-

Natsuki vuelve ha su camino

-que bien entonces yo voy a ver a Mai-

Una mano la toma por la camisa y la levanta como un cachorrito, era más y nada menos que la ama de llaves de la casa Geia.

-claro que no, usted señorita tiene trabajo pendiente no trabajo nada durante el tiempo que estuvo internada-

-que pensé que te habías ido con mis hermanos-

-los señoritos me pidieron que la tuviera vigilada, para evitar una locura-

-no suéltame, no Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

En la universidad de Fuuka, Shizuru se encuentra muy preocupada, no sabe si salir de clases para prevenir a Natsuki, ya que esta no le ha contestado sus mensajes, ni llamadas, esta lista para partir cuando ve llegar a una Natsuki ha toda velocidad en su motocicleta.

-lo siento Shizuru he estado muy ocupada y ayer perdí mi celular, realmente lo siento-

Shizuru se encuentra realmente contenta de ver a su Natsuki sana y salva.

-no te preocupes Natsuki, me alegra que estés bien-

Sin pensar en más Shizuru se deja llevar y abraza a Natsuki muy fuerte deseando que ese momento nunca termine y tener a Natsuki ahí en su brazos para protegerla de todo.

-pero que tienes Shizuru ha pasado algo-

Shizuru y Natsuki buscan un lugar más tranquilo para platicas, terminan en el jardín sentadas bajo el árbol, Shizuru le cuenta el incidente ocurrido el día anterior, sobre Sonia y Eve.

-ya veo así que lo que quieren es terminar con el compromiso, lo siento pero por el momento no les daré el gusto-

-¿Natsuki acaso tú ya las viste?-

Natsuki se sonroja sólo de recordar el incidente

-si sólo ha una, aunque no fue agresiva (más bien amistosa, demasiado para mi gusto)-

-y ¿Cómo era ella?-

-era una mujer de 20 creo cabello rubio largo y ojos verde-

-ya veo, si es una de ellas pero también conmigo se porto amable-

-¿QUEEEEE? dime Shizuru que tan amable- toma a Shizuru por los hombros con una cara de preocupación

-pues sólo amable, se disculpo por el comportamiento de su hermana y ya-

-eso es todo, de verdad-

-si es todo, porque acaso contigo hizo algo más-

-bueno no, no realmente- muy nerviosa como para mirarla a los ojos

-Natsuki, me ocultas algo-

-No yo no-

-Natsuki Kuga-

Estando entre la espada y la pared Natsuki se dejo llevar por un impulso y por segunda vez (recordemos que el primero fue en Mai-hime) fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, tomando de los hombros a Shizuru y juntando sus labio, al principio apresuradamente para calmar a Shizuru, después suavemente y tiernamente tratando de alargar aquel beso lo más posible. Al separarse

-Natsuki, pensé que tu infidelidad activaría el hechizo-

-parece que no afecta los besos-

-me da gusto, pero espera como lo supiste-

-yo …… bueno….. veras, mira Shizuru, el cielo esta muy hermoso el día de hoy-

-no me cambies el tema-

Nuevamente Natsuki beso a Shizuru y así siguieren, por varias horas, para limpiar las ideas de Shizuru jejeje

-ara ara vaya Natsuki, esta muy cariñosa hoy, creo que podemos ignorar un poco el hechizo y ver que tanto limita-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-veamos que tanto podemos tocar-

-Shizuru espera, SHIZURU-

En la oficina de Tellus

-así que estas trabajando hoy-

-jeje parece que tendré que hacerlo Diana-

-hablando de un asunto importante, la presencia de Sonia y Eve son muy peligrosas, sobre todo Eve-

-Si lo se, pero ahí que verlo por el lado bueno-

-¿y ese es?-

-pues podemos utilizarlas para comenzar el entrenamiento de Natsuki-

-Sonia sin duda servirá para ver que tan hábil es Natsuki en defensa sin magia, pero creo que Eve planea otra cosa, si no mal recuerdo Eve dice siempre que las cosas que hace son para ayudar a su hermana, pero para mi que….-

-lo hace por su beneficio propio lo se, es una enemiga ha temer-

-además dudo mucho que Eve se allá olvidado de ti-

-que quieres ese efecto tiendo ha tener en las mujeres-

-si es verdad la mayoría quieren matarte, después de salir contigo-

-oye-

Se escucha como tocan la puerta

-adelante-

-hola aquí esta lo que me encargaste-

-gracias Min, como va Jano con la barrera-

-estará lista más pronto de lo que pensaba-

-y Laris-

-fue a ver a Sonia y Eve, dijo que tenía asuntos que tratar con ellas-

-que bien-

-ahora que planeas-

-nada especial Diana, nada especial-

En el hotel donde se hospedan Sonia y Eve

-Sonia, tenemos visitas-

-¿Quién?-

-Hola, es bueno verte-

-eres tú-

-Y dinos Laris que te trae de visita, ha pesar de que somos primas nunca hemos sido muy unidas que digamos-

-si, pero si en algo estamos de acuerdo, en que Natsuki no es digna de Tellus-

-y que propones-

-yo nada no me atrevería hacer algo en contra de Tellus y sus deseos sólo, les traigo un pequeño presente-

-un presente- dijo Sonia

-si algo que les encantara-

Un sirviente de Laris entro con una caja roja con dragones decorándola, tenia varios candados alrededor, sin duda el contenido seria sumamente valioso.

Fin del Capitulo

Espero les agrade me disculpo por la tardanza, últimamente si no es una es otra jejeje. Desde la vez pasada quería escribir que paso en mis vagaciones, fue algo más o menos así.

-hey prima, no deberías estar tanto encerrada-

-jeje sólo escribiré un poco-

-bueno, creo que no tendrás tiempo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-ha ya llegaron-

-¿Quiénes?-

Entraron dos de mis amigos

-empacaste sus cosas sin que se diera cuenta-

-si lo conseguí sin duda-

-¿de qué hablan?-

-es hora de irnos-

-¿pero de qué hablan?-

-sujétala-

-He no no quiero, no quiero déjenme, socorro, mi computadora aún no actualizo-

-ya súbete ha la camioneta-

-no- salí corriendo

-atrápala- saca una cuerda y me enlazó

-ya subiste ha su cachorra (una perrita rottweiller)-

-no me da miedo-

-déjenme salir-

-creo que mejor usamos la transportadora con ella en vez de su perrita-

-creo que si-

Mi perrita iba adelante con ellas y yo en la transportadora, al llegar me di cuenta que estaba en una zona boscosa

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-acampar-

-¿Dónde esta mi laptop?-

-no la traje además no ahí luz aquí-

-y el baño- me dio miedo preguntar

-en la naturaleza-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Espero sus comentarios.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Natsuki vs Sonia

Ya es un nuevo día en Fuuka todo parece tranquilo las pájaros cantan, y una chica de cabellos azules aún duerme tranquilamente abrazando su almohada.

-Natsuki, ya amaneció- en un pequeño susurro

-vamos Natsuki que se hace tarde y el día es muy hermoso-

La chica que duerme sólo se mueve un poco y continua con su tranquilo sueño

-creo que esto no funciona, pasemos al plan b, conéctalo Diana-

-de acuerdo- en sus manos sostiene un par de cables eléctricos, el cable llega hasta un gran equipo de sonido de alta definición bocinas súper máster y conectadas a un micrófono, Diana se acerca al aparato y sube todo el volumen dejando ese sonidito irritante de las bocinas cuando están a un gran cantidad de decibeles, Tellus toma el micrófono y dice

-NATSUKI SE ESTAN ROBANDO TU ROPA INTERIOR-

-, Pero qué demonios te pasa Tellus porque me despiertas así, con esa bromita tan tonta- le arrebata el micrófono y la golpea en la cabeza con él

-aunch no hay que ser tan agresiva-

-pues no seas tan Baka-

-bueno ya estas despierta y con respecto a tu ropa interior no mentía revise en tus cajones y faltan prendas-

-pero que dices- corre a revisar sus cajones de lencería- es verdad faltan prendes, espera un momento desde cuando revisas tu mis cajones y como sabes que faltaban-

-jeje bueno yo, ya me voy creo que me llaman por teléfono-

Voltea a ver a Diana

-yo no sé, pero de alguna forma conoce la lencería de todas a la perfección-

-lo que la convierte en mi principal sospechosa-

-para serte sincera lo dudo, si conoce la lencería de todas, pero nunca se la robaría, no hay motivos, ella siempre dice es mejor lo de dentro de la lencería-

-ese comentario lo he escuchado antes, pero entonces porque falta mi ropa, eran prendas muy caras- a punto de llorar

-quizás las dejaste en los dormitorio o con Shizuru-san-

-si así fuera lo recordaría-

Esa discusión no parecía tener fin, afuera de la mansión

- tienes lo que te encargue-

-si Señorita, pero me siento mal por hacer esto, si Tellus sama se entera me despedirá-

-no te preocupes que no se enterara, aquí tienes lo acordado-

-a el dragón blanco de ojos azules-

-no sé que le ven a esas cosas, para mí son sólo cartas de un juego tonto-

-a que bien el dragón blanco, ahora el señor Kaiba tendrá que venir por él y le pediré su autógrafo-

-sigue soñando, bueno al menos ya tengo algo de mi linda Natsuki si que tiene buen gusto para la lencería-

-a señorita Eve me retiro-

-si ya puedes irte, mi Natsuki pronto cumpliré todas mis fantasías en ti-

En la misión

-bueno me voy tengo que llegar a clases-

-quieres que te lleven-

-no me voy sola, por cierto cuando terminaran la barrera-

-no lo sé, pero Jano dijo que muy pronto estará lista, que es cuestión de días-

-otra cosa para que sirve exactamente la barrera, se que con ellos podremos despertar nuestro poderes, pero no lo comprendo muy bien del todo-

-pues es un poco complicado, según se, los poderes pueden activarse fuera de la barrera, pero la gran cantidad de energía causaría muchos problemas en la ciudad, la barrera evita que esto pase, pero también sirve para acelerar el proceso, veras muchas personas entrenan sus poderes poco a poco y el despertar de estos es igual, así pueden controlarlos mejor, la barrera hace que los poderes despierten antes y también sirve para ocultar este despertar de posibles enemigos, que se aprovecharían de alguien sin experiencia-

-así que por esos es tan importante-

-sí y por lo mismo es muy complicada hacer una, sólo los más fuertes y hábiles lo consiguen, para muchos es imposible-

-así que Jano, es de un nivel muy alto-

-si no por nada pertenece a una gran dinastía-

-es verdad, aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermana-

-vamos Natsuki aún no conoces todas las habilidades de Tellus, aunque no lo creas ella es muy poderosa-

-no lo parece, bueno mejor me voy o tendré problemas otra vez-

-sí que te vaya bien-

La escuela pasa sin mayor problema para Natsuki, mientras tanto en un hotel de gran prestigio

-al fin llegas- le dice con tono de reclamo

-vamos hermanita quita esa cara, el plan se llevara a cabo como acordamos-

-estoy cansada de esperar tu dichoso plan, porque no sólo borramos a esa chica del mapa-

-ya te lo dije, hay que hacer las cosas con cautela, sino tendremos problemas con la familia-

-pero ya tenemos mucho tiempo y aún no hemos hecho nada, me enferma tan sólo pensar que ahora mismo podría estar con ella, no lo soporto-

-bueno tranquilízate además recuerda el regalo que nos dio Laris, es una gran adquisición-

-para mí eso no sirve, sólo para ti y tu dichoso plan- con cara de fastidio

-nuestro plan-

-me voy no puedo soportar más estar aquí encerrada- toma su chaqueta y se dispone a partir

-que te diviertas y recuerda no te acerques a la escuela de Fuuka- con una mirada de hielo

-no lo hare-

-vaya niña, bueno conociendo apuesto que va rumbo a la escuela de Fuuka, todo de acuerdo al plan, es tan fácil saber lo que piensa, Natsuki si que eres bella una noche contigo será maravillosa, aunque sólo sirves para eso, sólo para una noche, después de todo, existe una presa mejor, no es verdad mi amada Tellus sama-

Las clases terminaron en Fuuka, en la puerta de la escuela una chica espera ansiosamente

-te digo que no Mai no existe mejor alimento que la mayonesa-

-Natsuki la mayonesa es sólo grasa bien disfrazada-

-la mayonesa es lo mejor del mundo-

-ara ara mejor que yo-

Shizuru tomo por sorpresa a Natsuki, abrazándola por atrás y recargando su rostro en su hombro

-Shizuru, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quería verte, está mal-

-no eso es genial, me encanta verte-

-hey Mai, mira esa chica se está quemando-

-pero que dices Mikoto-

Un poco más adelante de ellas se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos azules y cabello cortó, para Mai, Natsuki y Mikoto era la primera vez que la veía, pero Shizuru la conocía perfectamente. La chica estaba rodeada de llamas color rojo intenso, y oprimía su puños.

-hey se quema alguien, traigan agua-

-rápido esa chica se quema-

Varios alumnos traían cubetas con agua y se la dejaron caer encima, la pobre de Sonia quedo empapada

-pero que hacen tontos, si se trata de efectos especiales, para que reconozcan mi furia-

-sabes es peligroso utilizar eso en una escuela-

-qué más da Natsuki Kuga, he venido a acabar con tu maldad y lujuria con que hechizaste a nuestra Tellus sama-

-ara ara si ese es el caso creo que yo también estoy bajo el efecto de ese hechizo-

-SHIZURU-

-eres la chica del otro día no, Shizuru Fujino si no mal recuerdo-

-es bueno verte de nuevo- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Kuga no sólo tratas de tener a Tellus sama si no que le eres infiel con esta chica, eres de lo peor-

-oye mide tus palabras, yo no le soy infiel a nadie-

-Natsuki, eso sí que me ha destrozado el corazón-

-Shizuru ya basta de tus bromas-

-aa Natsuki se ve linda cuando se enoja-

-concuerdo con eso no, es un encanto- abrazando a Natsuki y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Tellus de donde saliste-

-jajajajaja donde este mi amor ahí estaré, siempre a tu lado por toda la eternidad- tomando la mano de Natsuki y con unos ojos de enamorada total

Natsuki sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, tras las palabras de Tellus

-Tellus sama como puede decir eso de esta …. esta … -

-mujer encantadora lo entiendo la belleza de Natsuki es algo que no puedo expresar con palabras-

Sonia voltea a ver a Natsuki mas furiosa que antes -Kuga estas muerta-

-yo porque, no tengo nada que ver contigo ni te conozco, pero si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás-

-esa idea es genial-

-heeeee pero que dices Tellus, no puedes apoyar una pelea y menos en la escuela-

Voltea a ver a Mai con cara de perrito suplicante –pero Mai san siempre ha sido mi sueño que dos chicas se pelen por mi amor-

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA PELEANDO POR TU AMOR- Natsuki lanza un golpe directo a la pobre cabeza de Tellus, dejándola inconsciente al momento

-Kuga como te atreves ahora si te voy a matar-

Sonia se lanza sobre Natsuki, lanza su primer puñetazo justa a su rostro, por suerte Natsuki lo evita por sólo un milímetro, pero Sonia aprovecha el movimiento de Natsuki para dar media vuelta y darle una patada en las piernas haciendo que Natsuki pierda el equilibrio

-Maldita-

Natsuki trata de recuperarse apoyando sus manos en el piso y dando una media vuelta logrando darle una patada a Sonia justo en la cara. Con un golpe como este Natsuki pensó que Sonia no se levantaría de nuevo. Pero su pensamiento es disuelto cuando Sonia golpea su estomago con el codo rápidamente.

-no te confíes Kuga- con una risa burlona

Natsuki toma el brazo de Sonia y trata de lanzarla lejos, lo cual logra sin embargo Sonia cae perfectamente de pie.

-ya deténganse las dos- gritaba Mai

Justo en el momento en que ambas corren para darle un golpe a su oponente Tellus despierta tratando de ponerse en pie y estando en medio de ambas chicas recibe el impacto de los dos puñetazos en el rostro, dejando a una Sonia y Natsuki muy sorprendidas.

-Tellus sama perdóneme-

-es su culpa porque se pone en medio-

-estoy bien no pasa nada- ambos ojos morados-aunque no creo que lo de ser panda vaya conmigo- mirándose en un espejo

-en verdad, lo siento-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, pero dime Sonia en verdad quieres pelear con Natsuki-

Mira a Natsuki, con una mirada que mata

-si Tellus sama quiero demostrar que esa niña no es lo suficiente buena para estar a su lado-

-mmm bueno no creo que pueda detenerte pero si ese es el caso que te parece una competencia un poco más de positiva-

-hare lo que usted desee, y demostrare ser mejor que Kuga-

-bien en ese caso la competencia será-

Al día siguiente en la mansión Gea

-Porque demonios tengo que vestir así-

-vamos Natsuki se te ve bien, no es verdad Shizuru-

Shizuru está en una esquina tratando de contener la hemorragia de su nariz

-si se ve genial-

-Shizuru estas temblando-

-no es nada, no es nada-

-bien te lo explicare de nuevo Natsuki es un carrera muy simple, en la que tienes que demostrar que serás una buena esposa, por lo tanto, lo primero será atenderme bien cuando me despierto en la mañana, y que mejor que con esa ropa, segundo despedirme de la mejor manera, tercero tener la comida en la casa cuando yo llegue de trabajar, cuarto tomar un baño conmigo, en otras palabras tienes que complacerme en todo-

-de ninguna manera hare eso, no estoy loca-

- a bueno tenía que intentarlo, la verdadera prueba es conseguir la llave maestra de mi ama de llaves-

-qué y porque me hiciste ponerme este ridículo traje de conejita- tomándola por la camisa y a punto de golpearla

-no fue mi idea fue de Shizuru lo juro-

-SHIZURUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

-se escapo, aunque creo que tomo muchas fotos-

-en ese caso me desquitare contigo-

-no espera Natsuki espera nooooooooooooooooooooo-

Una hora después

-esa Tellus maldita hacerme esas bromas a demás ese traje de conejita casi no llevaba nada de tela y se transparentaba todo, creo que no es suficiente castigo, la golpiza que le di-

-vaya con que una conejita me hubiera gustado verlo-

Salta a un lado por la impresión- aaahhhhhhh que haces tú aquí-

-me entere que mi hermanita competirá contigo así que vine a ver-

-no te acerque-

-vaya que tímida eres pero bueno, podre esperar un poco más, nos vemos- le lanza un beso

-esa chica es demasiado peligrosa-

-bueno tengo que conseguir esa llave, sino la otra loca no me dejara en paz-

Natsuki espiaba a la ama de llaves -pero como se la quitare según me dijo Diana esa mujer nunca deja esa llave y la lleva en el cuello, no tengo otra opción más que tomándola por sorpresa, bien gusto cuando pase se la arrebatare del cuello-

Natsuki esperaba el momento perfecto, justo cuando pensó que el ama de llaves bajaba la guardia corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estiro su mano, casi segura de que la tenia, el ama de llaves se movió tan rápido que desapareció ante sus ojos en un segundo- que demonios paso-

-Necesita algo señorita Kuga-

-(no puede ser esta atrás de mi, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No lo entiendo) no nada discúlpeme-

-adelante-

-qué demonios pasó esa anciana es demasiado rápida-

-jajajajaja, mira que si eres lenta Kuga-

-quien dijo eso, a eres tu-

-No creíste que esta prueba seria fácil verdad, para tu información el ama de llaves, fue un poderoso guardia en años pasados, la llamaban la bendecida por el viento-

- bendecida por el viento-

-su velocidad es aún la mejor entre los guardianes, será casi imposible quitarle esa llave-

-cállate además tu también tienes que hacerlo si quieres ganarme-

-sí pero yo a diferencia de ti, soy más lista ya he pensado lo que hare-

-así pues demuéstralo-

-ya verás-

En otro lado de la mansión

-que esperas sacar de esto Tellus-

-que quieres decir Laris-

-sabes muy bien que ninguna de las dos tiene oportunidad de robar esa llave-

-lo crees, bueno todo es posible en esta vida, a demás Natsuki y Sonia necesitan gastar toda esa energía, son lo crees-

-la verdad no te entiendo-

-no hace falta que me entiendas- se acerca a Laris tomando su rostro con su manos, haciendo que esta se sonroje por el contacto- sólo tienes que amarme intensamente- se acerca cada vez más su labios, cuando de pronto Laris reacciona dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-en verdad me sacas de quicio-

-el amor duele- cae desmallada

Por otro parte Natsuki espera paciente el dichoso plan de Sonia

-que vas a hacer-

-no moleste Kuga ya verás-

El ama de llaves pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, cuando ve que una jovencita esta tirada en el pasillo con algo de su ropa desgarrada.

-pero que pasa- corre a ayudar a la chica, levanta levemente de suelo- este bien, pero si es usted señorita Sonia, dígame quien le ha hecho esto-

Los labios de Sonia se mueven pero no sale sonido alguno, por lo que la mujer tiene que acercarse más y más para poder escuchar la voz de la joven en un leve susurro, en ese mismo momento una Natsuki un poco sorprendida ve el espectáculo de lejos

-vaya que truco tan sucio, -observa como la mano de Sonia va moviéndose cada vez más cerca de la llave – no puede ser que lo consiga- cuando de pronto el ama de llaves se levanta rápidamente soltando a Sonia que se da un merecido golpe en la cabeza y sale corriendo

Natsuki camina a donde se encuentra Sonia –que paso, pensé que ya la tenias-

-cállate Kuga, lo que pasa es que tenía que inventar algo para que me escuchara y me diera tiempo, pero la anciana no me dejo terminar, sólo con escuchas abuso y Tellus salió corriendo-

-jajajajaja, -

-te dijo que te calles-

En otra habitación de la mansión

-a que lindo día ya me recupere del golpe que me dio Laris, me pregunto qué hare hoy, quizás visitar a Mai, esos pechos me llaman-

Cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de un golpe, y apareció el ama de llaves con un aura demoniaca

-como ha podido, no la creí capas, no me queda más remedio que castigar sus acciones-

-he pero de que hablas no espera, el látigo no noooooooooooooooo-

Así continuo el día Natsuki y Sonia trataban desesperadamente de conseguir esa llave, pero todo había fracasado, cuando intentaron tomarla por la fuerza ambas recibieron una paliza, robarla era imposible ya que la mujer poseía reflejos de gato, las detectaba enseguida, trampas como la de Sonia, ya no daban resultado simplemente las ignoraba estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación.

-aunc h como duele esa mujer sí que pega duro, creo que empiezo a entender porque Tellus se escapa-

-Natsuki-

-Shizuru, pensé que te habías marcado a casa-

-como podría hacer eso, si lo que más deseo es estar a tu lado-

Tras este comentario la cara de Natsuki se torno roja –e que dices-

-como vas con la prueba-

-a mal esa mujer es de cuidado nunca pensé que con su edad sería tan difícil e intentado robarla de todas las formas posibles-

-ara ara pobre de mi Natsuki- abrazándola y sobando su cabeza

-Shizuru-

-y Natsuki, bueno no sé y si se la pides-

-pero que dices no creo que quiera entregarla-

-bueno porque no lo intentas- con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-supongo que no pierdo nada-

Así Natsuki se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba el ama de llaves

-a disculpe- con una linda cara sonrojada, no le es fácil pedir las cosa – me preguntaba si me puede prestar su llave maestra sólo por un momento, es muy importante-

-vaya señorita Kuga ya se estaba tardando me preguntaba quién de las dos se daría cuenta que algunas cosas se consiguen mejor hablando y siendo cortes-

-e usted sabia de la prueba que nos puso Tellus-

-claro yo sé todo lo que pasa en esta casa después de todo-

-entonces-

-claro aquí tiene, en lo personal señorita Kuga creo que Tellus sama no se equivoco con usted, espero no me desilusiones- se marcha sin decir mas

-a gracias, muchas gracias-

Un momento después

-bueno parece que Natsuki gano-

-si eso parece-

-NOOOOO no lo acepto-

-Sonia, tanto tu como Natsuki son muy fuertes, pero ambas son muy impulsivas, muchas cosas en esta vida se pueden obtener sin violencia, lo siento pero aún te falta crecer, por lo que mi decisión es total Natsuki gana, por lo que te pido que cumplas tu palabra y ya no busques mas peleas con ella te queda claro-

-pero Tellus sama, yo….-

-hemos comprendido Tellus sama le prometo que mi hermana ya no buscara a Natsuki san, con motivos de conflicto-

-bien confiare en ustedes Eve-

Al salir de la mansión

-porque le dijiste eso Eve-

-Tranquila como dijo Tellus sama, no se necesita violencia, para acabar con alguien, en ocasiones sólo se necesita de amor-

-no te entiendo-

-eso es hermanita porque aún te falta crecer, jajajajaja-

-déjame en paz-

En la mansión

-al fin me libre de esa loca-

-ara ara me alegro por ti-

Tocan la puerta

-hermana, -

-Jano que ocurre-

-ya hemos terminado la barrera-

Continuara

Lamento la tardanza es que perdí mi contraseña, y perdonen la ortografía no tuve oportunidad de revisarla al 100 porciento


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Maquina extraña

-al fin me libre de esa loca-

-ara ara me alegro por ti-

Tocan la puerta

-hermana, -

-Jano que ocurre-

-ya hemos terminado la barrera-

-eso es fantástico, no lo crees Natsuki con esto podrás despertar tus poderes- dijo Mai

-eso quiere decir que no tendré más esta maldición-

-bueno eso es posible pero no sólo con la barrera es suficiente necesitas entrenar o estar en un intenso peligro para que eso pase y por el momento no hemos entrenado nada y no veo muchos peligros que digamos-

-vamos Diana no mates sus ilusiones, además no crees que estar en la misma habitación que Tellus es bastante peligro-

-jajaja tienes razón Laris el peligro numero uno está en esta habitación- dijo diana

-ese comentario no me gusto nada- dijo Tellus haciendo un puchero

-y bien Jano eso quiere decir que regresaras a Europa pronto- dice Laris

-si, sólo me falta hacer las ataduras de las Hime que no deseen recobrar sus poderes-

-y quienes son ellas- dice diana

-bueno al parecer serán Akane-san, Shiho-san, Yukariko-san y Yukino-san- dijo Tellus

-que pasa con las demás hime, pensé que sólo Natsuki se quedaría con sus poderes- pregunta Diana

-Nosotras queremos ayudar a Natsuki en esto y para eso necesitamos nuestras habilidades así podremos ayudar a su entrenamiento, después también ataremos nuestras habilidades- le responde Mai

-Bueno ese es el caso de Mai-san, Mikoto-san, Akira-kun y Shizuru las demás Hime tiene otras razones- dice Tellus

-Otras Razones?-pregunta Diana

-si bueno Alissa-san sólo quiere recuperar su compañía, Nao-san ella dijo que quería ganar dinero Fácil, Midori-san dijo que le sería útil a una luchadora de la justicia como ella- responde Natsuki

-ya veo-

-para cuándo estarán las ataduras Jano-

-bueno hermana lo más seguro es que estén en dos días-

En voz baja Tellus se dice a sí misma –así que sólo tengo dos noches para poder ultrajarlo-

-que dices Tellus-

-a no nada, aquí hablando con migo solamente-

Los días pasaron rápido, por desgracia las noches no tanto.

-vamos Jano no corras sólo dale un beso a tu hermana de buenas noches-

-no por favor hermana ya no soy un niño-

-sujétala Natsuki-

-no puedo es muy escurridiza-

-escapo por el pasillo-

-no la dejen llegar a Jano-

Al fin llego la despedida de Jano

-espero verlas pronto y por favor Natsuki cuida mucho a mi hermana-

-claro la cuidare, aun que Diana estás segura que teníamos que traerla de esta manera-

Tellus estada con una camisa de fuerza, amarrada a una silla con cadenas por todo el cuerpo, una máscara de protección cubriendo su rostro, como un autentico criminal de alto peligro.

-claro que si Natsuki la última vez que se despidió de Jano del Aeropuerto casi lo desviste ahí mismo, es mejor prevenir-

-si tú lo dices-

Ya en la mansión

-bueno es una carga menos ya no tengo que fingir ser tu novia en la mansión y podemos tener cuartos separado-

-aaa pero si me encanta dormir contigo dices tantas cosas mientras duermes-

De inmediato Natsuki se puso roja como tomate –eso no es verdad yo no hablo dormida-

-claro que si dices cosas como: o ooo Shizuru así, eres la mejor ahí justo en ese lugar, más más por favor- con cada palabra la cara de Natsuki se ponía más roja –más ponle más mayonesa- tras esto ultimo tellus recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de Natsuki.

-baka no me hagas pensar mal-

-hee pero, si yo sólo dije lo que te escucho decir en las noches la mal pensada eres tu-

-urusaiiiiiiiiiiiii-

-bueno si quieres cambiarte puedes tomar la habitación del ala derecha de la mansión la del lado izquiero-

-bien me mudare ahora mismo-

-Natsuki tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a cambiar de habitación, cuando se encontraba acomodando todo noto que de la habitación de enfrente, despedía una fragante esencia le era familiar así que se dispuso a ver quien ere su vecino, toco la puerta y vaya sorpresa que se encontró al ver la cara de la chica que tenía enfrente

-Shizuru pero ….. tú qué haces aquí-

-ara ara a Natsuki no le gusta ser mi compañera de piso-

-no no es eso es sólo que no me esperaba que tu vivieras en la mansión-

-bueno fui invitada a quedarme aquí por Tellus-

-eh en verdad- pensamiento de Natsuki "esa maldita no me dijo nada, la matere"

-y bien Natsuki me invitarías a conocer tu cuarto- con una voz sumamente seductora y movimientos muy provocativos

-he bueno yo….- mas nerviosa de lo normal

En otra parte de la mansión se llevaba a cabo una junta

Tellus: ahora que todo está listo lo mejor sería que sus habilidades despertaran rápido

Diana: si pero eso requiere una descarga emocional muy intensa

Laris: cosa que no es fácil de conseguir, creo que lo mejor es despertarla poco a poco

Tellus: eso tardaría mucho y no puedo perder el tiempo ya lo sabes

Laris: lo hubieras pensado antes de acceder a los caprichos de Natsuki

Tellus: desde hace tiempo que estas molesta o es que estas celosa

Laris se levanta sumamente molesta: de ti no me hagas reír eso jamás pasaría

Tellus: entonces es sólo que no te agrada Natsuki

Laris: eso tampoco es verdad, es sólo que no entiendo, porque le das un trato tan especial nunca antes tuviste un trato hacia alguien igual más que con ella.

Diana: Larissss

Laris voltea a ver a Tellus preocupada: yo lo siento

Tellus: no importa, a todo esto donde esta Min

Diana: creo que en su Laboratorio

En eso tocan la puerta

Tellus: adelante

Min: lamento la espera

Laris: ya era hora que te retraso tanto

Min: bueno quería enseñarles mi nuevo invento

Tellus: y para que sirve

Min: hará que el poder de las hime despierte en un instante

Tellus: de verdad bueno en ese caso probémoslo ahora mismo, Diana llama a Natsuki y las demás

Diana: de inmediato

Ya todas reunidas en el salón

Natsuki: pero porque todas ustedes están aquí

Nao: esa amiga pervertida tuya nos dijo que teníamos que vivir en este lugar hasta que despertaran nuestros poderes

Natsuki: y ustedes le creyeron

Tellus: es verdad que mi primera intensión era formar un haren con ellas, pero lo de que tienen que vivir aquí hasta que sus poderes despierten es lo correcto, si despiertan con mucha intensidad es mejor estar cerca para poder ayudarlas a tenerlos bajo control, no será lo mismo que en el festival hime, será una energía más intensa, por lo que si no tenemos cuidado podría consumirlas hasta morir si despierta de improviso

Natsuki: bueno pareces ser seria en este caso que creeré

Tellus: quiere decir que la mayoría de las veces no me crees

Natsuki: en absoluto

Tellus: que cruel

Min: bueno la verdadera razón por la que las hemos llamado es esta (quita una sabana que cubre un maquina muy extraña como la de los científicos locos, a cada lado de la maquina hay dos asientos y sobre esta unos cascos, conectados con una serie de diferentes cables a la maquina principal)

Nao: que es eso?

Min: esta maquina hará que sus poderes se activen rápidamente, verán las habilidades de las hime están ligadas a sus seres queridos, esta máquina crea la falsa sensación en el cerebro de que sus seres queridos están en peligro.

Nao: no pienso usar eso se ve horrible además arruinaría mi cabello

Midori: vamos no seas tan delicada además dicen que con ello recuperemos nuestras habilidades bien yo seré la primera.

Min: eso estaría bien pero está el pequeño detalle que en la maquina funciona con la hime sentada de este lado y su persona querida sentada del otro, lo que quiere decir que sólo se puede usar en este momento con alguna hime que tenga a su persona querida aquí.

Mai: en otras palabras las únicas que pueden usarlo ahora son…. (mandando una pequeña mirada)

Natsuki: ni hablar no lo usare

Nao: vamos kuga no me digas que te da miedo

Natsuki: por supuesto que no, es sólo que no quiero (poco a poco va bajando su tono de voz) exponer a Shizuru a algún peligro

Shizuru: ara ara que dulce de tu parte pero por mí no hay problema

Natsuki: pero Shizuru puede ser peligroso esa cosa nunca se a probado o si (volteando a ver a Min retadoramente)

Min: pues eso es verdad, pero la única manera de probarla es que las hime la usen no hay otra manera

Shizuru: (toma las manos de Natsuki) tranquila todo estará bien hagamos esto juntas (dando una de las miradas más dulces de su repertorio)

Natsuki: de acuerdo (como negarse a esa cara)

Tellus: pues bien procedamos, Natsuki como son tus poderes los que necesitamos despertar más rápido tu colócate en el lugar de la hime y Shizuru en la del ser querido

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el lugar que correspondía y Min procedió a utilizar la maquina, muchas luces y sonidos empezaron a salir de esta, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que…

Mikoto: a para que servirá este botón

Min: no no lo toques

Demasiado tarde Mikoto presiono el boto, que decía no presionar mientras la maquina este encendida, rápidamente Min intento apagar la maquina pero no obtenía resultados, el aparato a su vez comenzada a acelerar en todos los aspectos, comenzó a sacar humo y justo antes…

Min: cúbranse va a estallar

Todas corrieron a el primer lugar que consideraban seguro una gran explosión se dio, volando miles de pedazos del aparato, cuando empezaban a recuperarse

Diana: Natsuki, Shizuru donde están

Tellus: rápido búsquenlas (todas la presentes buscaban a las jóvenes entre los escombros de la maquina)

Mai: aquí esta Natsuki, aún esta inconsciente pero parece estar bien

Shizuru se levanto por si misma de los escombros, un poco mareada y aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar

Tellus: Shizuru ten cuidado, no te lastimaste, estas bien (tratando de sostenerla para que no callera)

-suéltame puedo caminar perfectamente sola, estos son sólo rasguños-

Tellus: ¿eh? Shizuru estas bien, creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte

-que dices la explosión te afecto la vista no soy Shizuru soy Natsuki-

Tellus: ¿eh?

En ese momento todas quedaron sin habla, y justo entonces Natsuki empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento

-ara ara si Mai san me abraza tan fuerte creeré que está enamorada de mi en secreto-

Mai roja como un tomate: ¿eh? Pero que dices Natsuki

-ara ara creo que te confundiste entonces ¿a quién quieres abrazar? soy Shizuru-

Mai: pero que pasa aquiiiiiiiiiiii

Continuara…

Bueno espero les guste tratare de no tardarme tanto la próxima, creo que me quedo cortito pero bueno esperen la continuación de va a gustar.


End file.
